Just Made To Touch
by Thyamant
Summary: - Es la gracia del futuro... que no lo conocemos... No podemos dar nada por sentado porque todo puede cambiar en un sólo instante - Pues yo no le veo la gracia... - A veces los cambios no son tan malos, Rin... Anímate.
1. En poco más de seis meses

_**Just Made To Touch

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer**: Esta nota aparecerá tan sólo en el primer capítulo... Final Fantasy VIII pertenece a Square

**Notas de la Autora:** Aviso de antemano... Todos aquellos que no sean capaces de vivir viendo que la relación entre Squall y Rinoa no funciona como la mayoría de autores quieren... quedáis avisados! XD No tengo nada en contra de ellos, pero esto es una especie de experimento. Digamos que... necesito poder hacer con Rinoa cosas que Squall no merece sufrir... así que por el bien de ambos personajes necesito las excusas propicias para tener carta (más o menos) blanca con ella. En fin, esto es un pelín distinto a lo que estáis acostumbrados (por la pareja sobre la que se mueve la historia, no por cómo suelo desenvolver las historias de mis fics)

Ah! Y me gustaría dar las gracias a Rinoa Haatirii antes de nada! Ella me hizo pensar por primera vez en esta pareja y de repente me encontré con el valor de hacer algo que siempre me había llamado la atención, escribir una historia un pelín... yuri (Para los que conozcáis el término... sí... he dicho yuri... Para los que no lo conozcáis... yuri = temática lésbica (Dios mío!! El corrector de mi Open Office me marca la palabra "lésbica" como inexistente! XDD Abajo la opresión homófoba por favor!! (un paréntesis dentro de un paréntesis... y con un tercer paréntesis dentro! (vale... paro ya v.v))) en general) Va por ti Rinny! Espero que esté a la altura de tus expectativas! ^_^

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I: EN POCO MÁS DE SEIS MESES.

* * *

**

Realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que llevaba un buen par de horas sentada en la cafetería, casi tumbada en una silla, con la vista perdida en el vaso de cola que ya no tenía gas alguno y seguramente estaría caliente.

No me importaba demasiado, tampoco pretendía bebérmelo.

Debía hacer cosa de media hora que había dejado de mirar mi reloj cada dos por tres, sin pararme ni siquiera a prestar atención a la posición que tenían las manecillas sobre la esfera, pero sabía que los demás no tardarían demasiado en ir llegando.

Squall estaría en su despacho, como siempre, y lo más probable era que llamase a la cafetería para que le subieran el almuerzo; Zell llegaría de un momento a otro correteando, la mar de feliz por tener un ratito para zamparse todo lo que pudiesen darle ese día; Selphie e Irvine probablemente no aparecerían, los jueves solían comer fuera del Jardín, y Quistis... también estaría al caer de sus clases.

Yo podría haber estado en la biblioteca, como solía hacer la mayor parte de las mañanas, o dando una vuelta por el centro de entrenamiento, o dándola por los exteriores del edificio... pero no, estaba allí, como una idiota.

Alguien se acercó lo suficiente a mí como para interponerse entre una de las lámparas que había en la columna que tenía unos metros a mi izquierda, y la sombra que por unos segundos cayó sobre mí me hizo girar los ojos hacia quien fuese.

Los ojos, no la cara.

Mis pupilas se movieron sigilosamente hacia Quistis y la siguieron lentamente hasta que se sentó frente a mí.

Llevaba un puñado de papeles en las manos y andaba toqueteándolos distraídamente. Ni siquiera movió los ojos hacia mí. Tal vez ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Y no la culpaba, parecía una segunda capa de pintura sobre aquella silla.

Podía notar cómo mi cara se calentaba levemente más de lo normal, seguramente adquiriendo un estúpido tono rosado justo sobre mis mejillas, y ese fue el principal motivo para que me comenzase a incorporar lentamente, obligándome a apartar mi vista de ella, mientras me agarraba con ambas manos a la silla y la acercaba un poco más a la mesa.

Ella había terminado de ordenar aquel pequeño fajo de fotocopias y yo empecé a sorber de mi pajita lentamente, aún sin hacer un solo ruido, deseando haber tenido el flequillo algo más largo para poder ocultar un poco más mi cara.

¿No iba a decir nada? ¿Ni un "buenos días"? ¿Ni un "qué tal estás"? ¿Ni un "qué demonios ocurrió anoche"?... Porque me parecía imposible que aquella maldita pregunta no se estuviese repitiendo una y mil veces en su cabeza, igual que lo hacía en la mía.

Finalmente levanté los ojos de nuevo hacia ella.

Los ojos, no la cara.

Permanecía con la cabeza inclinada sobre aquel vaso, sorbiendo aquel líquido demasiado dulce sin estar frío ni tener una sola burbuja, y mis pupilas buscaron las suyas casi sin que me diera cuenta.

Y allí estaban.

Permanecía sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, ambos brazos descansando sobre la mesa, las manos agarradas con los dedos entrelazados sobre la superficie de mármol, con una expresión de total calma y tranquilidad. Y mi cara seguía ardiendo.

Por un instante no se oyó nada ni ninguna de las dos nos movimos. De hecho creo que incluso dejé de tragar. Probablemente incluso de respirar.

Sus ojos se movieron al cabo de unos segundos hacia sus manos, y de nuevo volvieron a los míos.

Pasaba un segundo tras otro y la situación no se movía lo más mínimo. De alguna manera me recordaba a las veces en que Angelo se me quedaba mirando fijamente, esperando algo, atención, comida, mimos, ... En este caso yo era Angelo y buscaba una explicación desesperadamente.

Pero en lugar de eso lo único que ocurrió fue que su cara comenzó a adquirir un tono algo más rosado y sus ojos volvieron a moverse hacia sus manos.

* * *

¿Por qué demonios no paraba de mirarme así? ¿Qué es lo que estaba esperando?

Rinoa permanecía frente a mí, agarrada a aquel vaso de cola, con la pajita entre sus labios y los ojos clavados en los míos.

Aquella chica era un maldito libro abierto y eso me hacía sentir incómoda. Había algo en ella que siempre flotaba a su alrededor, como una espesa nube de sinceridad que hacía que su imagen se viese borrosa, eclipsada por la manera en que lo que había dentro de ella era más evidente que lo que se veía por fuera.

La vi nada más entrar en la cafetería, allí sentada, como tantos otros días, y lo primero en que pensé fue en girarme y volver más tarde, cuando hubiese alguien más con ella. Cuando fuese menos incómodo tener que estar a su lado.

Pero tampoco había que exagerar, ¿no? Era una mujer adulta y como tal debía comportarme. Lo que hubiese ocurrido en un momento de ceguera emocional no tenía por qué interferir ni influenciar en mi comportamiento habitual.

Qué fácil sonaban aquellas palabras en mi cabeza ahora que intentaba centrarme en mis manos, pero con qué rapidez desaparecían en cuanto volvía a levantar los ojos hacia ella.

Continuaba mirándome y hubiese jurado que su cabeza no paraba de pensar mil cosas al mismo tiempo mientras lo hacía. Pero sabía que no era así, era más simple que eso, seguramente sólo habría una cosa que se repetiría mil veces.

¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior?

Y a lo largo de mis clases yo misma había encontrado docenas de respuestas para esa pregunta, todas ellas completamente lógicas y entendibles.

Nos dejamos llevar por un ambiente demasiado relajado y agradable, actuamos según creíamos que hubiese sido correcto malinterpretando señales la una de la otra, tuvimos la impresión por unos instantes de que lo que estaba ocurriendo no era algo realmente tan serio, ella necesitaba animarse y yo intenté que fuese así, Selphie metió la pata incluyendo el alcohol en aquel plan suyo para animar a Rinoa...

Todos aquellos motivos tenían siempre algo en común, se habían dado las circunstancias propicias y nos dejamos llevar por ellas, nada más.

* * *

- Buenos días... - dijo una voz a mis espaldas y me giré algo sobresaltada. Realmente no la esperaba.

- ¿No vais a comer fuera...? - pregunté hacia Selphie mientras la observaba arrastrar su cuerpo hacia la silla que había a mi derecha.

- No estoy muy en condiciones de andar por ahí... - gimoteó con los ojos cerrados mientras se sentaba y apoyaba ambas manos sobre su frente – No recuerdo casi nada de anoche... La próxima vez que organicemos una noche de chicas recordadme que no aguanto el alcohol...

- La próxima vez no traigas alcohol... - dijo Quistis volviendo a agarrar sus papeles y paseando los ojos sobre ellos de manera mecánica.

Tal vez todo hubiese sido muy distinto si a Selphie no se le hubiese ocurrido aquella estúpida idea de hacer su fiesta particular para animarme. No tendríamos que haber llamado a Irvine para que fuese a buscarla y no me hubiese quedado a solas con Quistis.

Seguramente no hubiese ocurrido nada y ahora no estaría allí sentada como una idiota sin ser capaz de apartar mis ojos de ella.

- Rinny, ¿estás bien...? - preguntó Selphie inclinándose levemente sobre la mesa y colocando una mano sobre mi frente. No la culparía por aquel gesto, sentía mi cara aún ardiendo y seguramente estaría completamente roja.

- Sí... - dije apartándome de ella en un gesto rápido, volviendo a inclinarme sobre el respaldo de mi silla y cruzando ambos brazos sobre mi pecho.

- ¿Tenemos que esperar a Squall? - preguntó al cabo de un minuto, viendo que ambas permanecíamos sentadas sin decir palabra alguna y sin intención de movernos de nuestras respectivas sillas.

Yo me limité a volver a mirar hacia mi vaso y a encogerme de hombros intentando aparentar indiferencia.

- No lo sé... - dije sinceramente.

- Pues yo voy a pedir, a ver si comiendo se me arregla un poco este mal cuerpo... ¿Os traigo algo? - preguntó levantándose poco a poco.

Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza, aquella maldita sensación nerviosa me había hecho perder por completo el apetito. Quistis sin embargo se quedó mirándola durante un instante, como si estuviese sopesando dicha posibilidad.

- Me da igual, la verdad... Trae dos de lo que vayas a pedir tú... - le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Y después de asentir y volverse hacia la cola aún sujetándose la cabeza con una mano volvimos a quedarnos solas.

- ¿No tienes hambre...? - preguntó al cabo de un par de minutos en los que yo me centré en darle vueltas a mi vaso mientras clavaba mis ojos en los circulitos húmedos que se formaban bajo él, sobre la superficie impermeable de la mesa.

Podría decirle la verdad, que no tenía hambre, pero aquello me dejaría ante la posibilidad de que preguntase el motivo, o si no me encontraba bien. Hablar con ella sobre si me encontraba o no bien, sobre si tenía o no hambre, ambas posibilidades me parecían estúpidas.

También podía decirle que había comido algo hacía poco, y aquello me haría quedar como una maleducada por no haberlos esperado como cada día.

Otra opción era decirle simplemente que prefería esperar un poco más para ver si Squall bajaría o no a almorzar con nosotros, pero tampoco quería pronunciar su nombre, seguía molesta por todo el asunto que había con Squall.

* * *

Casi dos minutos y seguía dándole vueltas a aquel vaso, sin contestar.

- ¿No vas a hablarme...? - pregunté casi sin darme cuenta, dejándome llevar por aquella sensación molesta ante tal posibilidad. Entendía que en aquel momento se sintiese incómoda, pero dejar de dirigirme la palabra era algo que encontraba infantil y completamente idiota.

- No... - contestó levantando la mirada con una expresión inocente y cercana a la disculpa – Quiero decir... sí voy a hablarte... No es que...

Parecía confusa, como si mi pregunta la hubiese pillado por sorpresa. En ese caso no me había contestado porque no me había oído o porque habría estado pensando su contestación una y mil veces para no meter la pata. Conociéndola seguramente sería lo segundo.

- Perdona... - balbuceó volviendo a mirar hacia aquel vaso, adquiriendo sus mejillas un tono rosado aún más intenso – no pretendía no contestar... Lo siento si ha parecido...

Y su voz bajó en volumen y seguridad hasta hacerse completamente inaudible. Casi parecía que se fuera a poner a llorar en cualquier momento. ¿Tanto le había molestado que la acusase de pretender retirarme la palabra? ¿Tan culpable se sentía porque hubiese parecido así?

- Rinoa... - dije esperando que volviese a mirarme, buscando algo que decirle para que dejase de darle tanta importancia a una tontería como aquella y se calmara un poco. Si su cara estaba así de roja no quería imaginar como estaría de acelerado su corazón.

- No... no digas nada... - dijo de repente, mirando hacia la superficie del suelo mientras sus manos permanecían abiertas a unos centímetros de la mesa, al parecer sin ser muy consciente de la manera en que su pulso temblaba casi imperceptiblemente.

* * *

Necesitaba desesperadamente una explicación, pero de repente sentí pánico ante la posibilidad de que pudiese dármela. ¿Qué opciones me quedaban si decidía no oírlas? Fingir que no había ocurrido nada y olvidarlo por completo. Parecía un buen plan.

- Espero que te gusten las mezclas raras porque no he podido resistirme... - dijo Selphie dejando una bandeja llena sobre la mesa, justo frente a ella.

Yo escondí mis manos colocándolas sobre mi regazo y agradecí mentalmente que nos hubiese interrumpido, mientras tanto Quistis centró su atención en lo que sería su almuerzo.

- ¿Qué es eso...? - preguntó con una ceja levantada.

- Lomo rebozado... - contestó Selphie tendiéndole uno de los platos junto con un par de cubiertos envueltos en una servilleta.

- Lomo rebozado... - dijo en un tono incrédulo, inspeccionando con aire de sospecha aquella mezcla extraña que lo cubría.

- Les he pedido que le pusieran un poco de miel y queso azul por encima. Pruébalo. - la animó Selphie con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Te pides esto para arreglar tu resaca?... porque si es por eso yo me encuentro perfectamente... No creo que haga falta... - le dijo ella manteniéndose algo alejada del plato, como si le diese miedo.

- Lo he pedido porque está rico. Pruébalo. - volvió a animarla.

- En serio, está bueno... A mí también me obligó a probarlo y no es tan malo como parece – Dijo Irvine colocando su propia bandeja junto a Selphie, seguido de cerca por Zell.

Mientras todos se acomodaban y comenzaban a comer yo me mantuve callada, observándolos cruzada de brazos, sintiéndome un poco más cómoda ahora que había más ruido fuera de mi cabeza y haciéndome una anotación mental de gran importancia: nunca dejaría en manos de Selphie ninguna decisión que tuviese que ver con mi alimentación.

* * *

Sólo había un sitio en el que hubiese odiado estar más que en el despacho de Squall, y ese era en cualquier lugar en el que pudiese estar Quistis. Y teniendo en cuenta que podría encontrármela en cualquier lugar menos allí, esa era la mejor opción que había encontrado. Estar sentada jugando al Tetris en el despacho de Squall mientras él se dedicaba a sus quehaceres de comandante.

Las cosas no iban muy bien con él, por eso no tenía ganas de estar ahí. No es que no fuesen bien... es que íbamos hacia atrás. El único momento en que no me parecía tan decepcionante estar a su lado era cuando conseguía convencerlo para pasar la noche en mi habitación, y eso tampoco ocurría demasiado a menudo.

Las normas prohibían que ningún chico pudiese estar pasadas las 12 en la habitación de ninguna chica mientras alguno de los dos fuese menor de edad, o viceversa, y por ridículo que pareciese a él aún le faltaban unas semanas para pasar de los 17.

- ¿Puedes quitarle la voz a eso...? - dijo en un tono monótono y distraído.

Yo ni siquiera me molesté en contestar, saqué mis auriculares del bolsillo y los conecté a mi teléfono móvil, quedándome yo sola con la hipnótica musiquilla de aquel videojuego.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé así, completamente aislada del exterior, pero cuando no fui capaz de continuar encajando piezas de manera coherente y vi que estaba a escasos segundos de perder de nuevo dejé escapar un gruñido frustrado y pulsé el botón que pausaba la partida.

Sólo entonces levanté la vista y vi a Quistis frente a mí, sentada sobre el borde del escritorio, con ambas piernas y brazos cruzados y mirándome con una ceja levantada. Y Squall no estaba por ninguna parte.

- ¿Dónde está Squall...? - pregunté como una idiota.

- Necesitaba un papel y me ha dicho que se había olvidado de pedírselo a Cid... ha subido a buscarlo... - dijo en un tono calmado e indiferente.

Y yo miré instintivamente hacia la salida, sopesando por un instante la posibilidad de poner cualquier excusa para salir de allí.

* * *

Aquella chica miró hacia la salida y por un momento casi tuve ganas de reír. Era ridículamente transparente.

En lugar de salir corriendo como parecía que deseaba volvió a mirar hacia su móvil y continuó jugando en silencio, yo simplemente esperé como había estado haciendo durante aquellos 10 minutos.

La puerta se abrió y Squall entró de nuevo con un par de papeles en la mano.

- Aquí tienes, perdona... - se disculpó mientras los tendía hacia mí.

- No pasa nada... - dije mientras los cogía e inspeccionaba para echar un primer vistazo a los horarios del siguiente curso - ¿Cambian la comandancia...? - pregunté sorprendida cuando leí un nombre que no era el suyo en la casilla de su puesto.

- Sólo el primer mes, me cojo unos días por asuntos propios... - contestó él girándose hacia su escritorio y alejándose de mí.

Volví a mirar hacia Rinoa y ella seguía concentrada en lo que estuviese haciendo con aquel aparato, auriculares puestos y sentidos centrados en la diminuta pantalla. Anoche no había comentado nada sobre Squall yéndose a ninguna parte. ¿Lo sabría?

Salí de aquel despacho con la memoria en marcha y me encontré sin querer haciendo balance de aquella relación que no me incumbía lo más mínimo.

Squall y Rinoa...

Hacía poco más de seis meses que habíamos vuelto eufóricos después de haber derrotado a Artemisa, y con aquella misma euforia en el ambiente aquel par de dos había comenzado una relación sentimental que duraba hasta día de hoy. Sin embargo toda esa euforia y explosión de felicidad había durado poco más de tres meses.

Dicen que eso es lo que dura el amor pasional, los tres primeros meses. En mi opinión las cosas simplemente volvieron a tomar sus rumbos naturales y lógicos.

Cuando digo "euforia y explosión de felicidad" me refería exactamente a eso en el caso de Rinoa, hablando de Squall se había podido medir todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones nuevas y maravillosas en alguna que otra sonrisa y lo que parecía el principio de su intento por abrirse emocionalmente a la chica.

Tres meses después empezó a ser el de siempre.

Al fin y al cabo Squall no dejaba de ser un adolescente que acababa de descubrir que podía haber algún tipo de relación íntima entre él y una chica, era lógico que se hubiese planteado tener algo serio con ella, pero aún así, Squall seguiría siendo Squall tarde o temprano y Rinoa... nunca dejó de ser Rinoa.

Paraos a pensarlo por un minuto, ¿qué debería ocurrir para que dos personas como ellos acabasen juntos? ¿Que un ser de increíble poder y maldad viajase desde otro tiempo para amenazar la integridad de cada ser vivo del mundo? Exacto, sólo así podría ocurrir semejante cosa. La casualidad es que así fue, o al menos todo esto era mi opinión.

Que Squall volvía a ser el lobo solitario que todos habíamos conocido en el pasado era algo que se podía ver claramente, aunque cualquiera podría haber imaginado que sintiendo por aquella muchacha lo que sentía esa regresión emocional no sería tan evidente en su vida amorosa. Pero se habrían equivocado.

No me dedicaba a espiarlos ni muchísimo menos, el papel de aspirante rechazada y celosa que observa la relación de su objeto de deseo con otra mujer como algo que envidia y aborrece con toda su alma no me acababa de gustar, así que simplemente no seguí ese camino.

Tenía la certeza de que aquella relación no funcionaba por lo que Rinoa nos había contado a Selphie y a mí hacía pocos días.

Unos meses atrás Squall fue puesto a prueba por primera vez como comandante al tener que enfrentarse junto con Cid a una rebelión bastante seria de los pocos instructores afines a Norg que aún quedaban en el Jardín. Durante unas semanas todo el plan de estudios y la organización de aquella academia se convirtieron en un completo caos.

Todo esto coincidió con el momento que Laguna escogió para presentarse ante Squall como su padre y tener una larga charla sobre qué había ocurrido con Raine y como había terminado presidiendo un país y dejando la existencia de su propio hijo como segunda prioridad.

Todo repercutió de manera bastante grave según Rinoa en su relación, y ella escogió ese preciso momento para tener otra de sus charlas estilo "deberías confiar en quienes te quieren y abrirte a ellos para que así podamos ayudarte, Squall"... algo que Squall ya había oído y en lo que realmente había creído hasta ese momento.

Y en ese momento Squall pensó realmente en aquella charla, y decidió que aquella era la visión de Rinoa, y que no tenía por qué ser la suya.

Finalmente había decidido que él era él, y que si de verdad lo querían deberían aprender a respetarlo.

Así empezó todo y así aquel joven se volvió tan inflexivo como siempre con respecto al grado de apertura emocional que tenía con la gente que había a su alrededor.

No lo culpo, la verdad. Lo que ocurre dentro de cada uno de nosotros es algo nuestro, suele sentar bien tener gente con quien compartirlo y es genial poder hacerlo, pero cuando prefieres guardártelo para ti mismo no deberían obligarte a hacer lo contrario.

Por otro lado también entendía a Rinoa, yo misma había intentado "cambiar" a Squall antes de que ella apareciese.

Era un chico físicamente perfecto, y ese aire serio y callado no hacía si no añadirle aún más atractivo. Era casi imposible no sentirse deslumbrada por él, pero al mismo tiempo imponía bastante respeto, por eso mismo poca gente se atrevía a acercarse más de la cuenta.

Aquellos que en un momento dado decidimos hacerlo tuvimos el mismo primer impulso, intentar hacerlo más alcanzable. Como lijar una superficie áspera para poder tocarla sin que duela.

En mi caso confieso que Squall no es ni por asomo mi tipo. Demasiado serio, demasiado sombrío... Yo ya era lo bastante tranquila y serena como para no necesitar a alguien así, sin embargo había algo de él que continuaba atrayéndome como un imán. Pensé durante toda nuestra aventura que el motivo pudo ser los sentimientos que tenía hacia él desde niña y que no había sabido interpretar, aunque bien podría haber sido un intento desesperado por encontrar a alguien que me hiciese sentir de una forma especial. O tal vez ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Sea como fuere, por todo esto y la aparición de Rinoa la idea de Squall como una persona que me interesaba sentimentalmente fue difuminándose a pasos agigantados.

Tampoco penséis que me propuse todo esto al aparecer Rinoa como dándole vía libre para que lo conquistase, ni por respeto ni por haberme visto superada como pretendiente de Squall ni por nada parecido. Ella llegó inundándolo todo de luz, frescura, música, impulsividad y buenas intenciones. Ella llegó siendo completamente opuesta a mí y en lugar de celos o envidia sentí calidez en mi interior.

Ver a alguien así era entender que sería eso lo que podría hacer sentir algo a Squall, a cualquier persona como él, completamente opuesto a ella. Eso era lo único que podría conquistar a alguien como Squall, y eso me hizo ver que no sentía nada realmente verdadero hacia él. Éramos incompatibles por naturaleza.

¿Por qué estoy hablando sobre Squall y yo? Sólo intentaba explicar cómo la relación entre él y Rinoa había ido decayendo y mirad cómo he terminado, reconociendo que nadie más que Rinoa sería capaz de acabar junto a Squall.

Cambiad esa frase, Rinoa nunca hubiese encajado tan bien con Squall y todo se debía a un problema de grado, eran _demasiado_ distintos. Sobrepasaban el punto en que pudiesen complementarse por ser diferentes. La manera en que Squall parecía sentirse agredido por los intentos de Rinoa de hacer de él una persona más sociable, y la forma en que Rinoa se sentía impotente y desolada a medida que veía que no sería capaz de conseguirlo.

Squall comenzó a responder a sus intentos por acercarse más a él de manera defensiva y áspera, y ella cada vez se sintió más despreciada y ofendida.

Y para animar a la pobre chica a Selphie no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que comprar un par de botellas de tequila, medio kilo de limones y un salero.

Sus intenciones no eran malas, sólo pretendía que las tres pasásemos la noche riendo como idiotas y poniendo verdes a la otra mitad masculina de la humanidad. Nada mejor que una noche de chicas para animar a una joven que empieza a entender que no todas las historias de amor salen como en las películas.

Nada mejor...

* * *

- ¿Vas a pasar toda la tarde aquí...? - dijo Squall cuando me quité los auriculares, cansada de perder una y mil veces en el mismo nivel.

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer... - contesté yo intentando no parecer demasiado defensiva - ¿Te molesto...?

No había ironía ni sarcasmo en aquella pregunta. Si realmente le molestaba que estuviese tumbada en aquel sofá de piel me levantaría y me iría sin rechistar. No tenía ánimos ni ganas de volver a discutir con él.

- No... lo digo por ti – contestó él mirándome por un segundo - ¿No te aburres?

- Un poco... - dije yo sin levantarme.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que yo no dejé de mirar el techo, seguía molesta con él, pero no lo oía teclear en su querido ordenador, así que tampoco sabía si estaba trabajando o esperaba que le dijese algo más. Finalmente giré mi cabeza hacia su escritorio y lo vi mirándome con los brazos cruzados sobre su mesa.

- Lo siento... - dijo de repente. Y de no haberme podido la sorpresa seguramente me hubiese echado a llorar como una imbécil. Sí, en ese momento era inestable hasta ese punto.

- No lo decía por ti... sé que estás trabajando y... - empecé a explicarme yo incorporándome sobre el sofá.

- Tal vez... deberías volver a Deling... - dijo él.

Volver a Deling, así que era así de definitivo. Había llegado hasta ese punto la vuelta a sus orígenes que había empezado hacía unos meses, hasta el punto en que aún no sabía que yo existía y no sentía absolutamente nada por mí.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya...? - le pregunté yo intentando que mi voz no temblase.

- No quiero que estés en un sitio en el que no te sientas bien... - dijo él de manera completamente incoherente. Estaba en aquel Jardín junto a él porque quería, porque había escogido que aquello merecía la pena a pesar de todo.

- Squall... ¿a qué viene esto...? - le pregunté finalmente dejando de lado mi intención de no ponerme a la defensiva ni terminar discutiendo.

- Normalmente la gente tiene alguna especie de meta... a corto o largo plazo... - dijo él recostándose un poco sobre el respaldo de su asiento – y... no sé...

- ¿Crees que voy a pasarme la vida aquí usando nuestra relación como excusa para vivir de gorra sin tener que preocuparme de nada...? - y supongo que aquello que había intentando que sonase a imposible era en realidad algo bastante parecido a lo que había hecho hasta ese momento.

- No he dicho eso Rinoa, pero me siento culpable... - dijo él manteniendo su tono calmado.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté yo sin entenderlo.

- Yo... no te lo estoy poniendo fácil... - dijo mirando hacia sus manos – Y siento... de verdad... que estoy reteniéndote aquí y que tal vez esto no es lo que tú...

- Squall... hoy quería con todas mis ganas no tener que salir de este despacho... - lo corté yo poniéndome de pie – Pero tampoco quiero discutir... así que mejor... - yo me había puesto de pie y me acerqué a él con una expresión algo cansada y aburrida en la cara y lo besé en la mejilla – Nos vemos en la cena...

Y simplemente salí de su despacho y me quedé mirando las puertas del ascensor durante un instante.

Quería a Squall, y sabía que él también me quería a mí. Pero éramos demasiado distintos y cambiar para intentar amoldarnos el uno al otro dolía demasiado.

¿Qué me quedaba para hacer durante el resto de la tarde? Seguramente pasear por los alrededores del Jardín, Quistis podría estar en cualquier lugar allí dentro, pero su trabajo como profesora de apoyo durante el verano no le dejaba tanto tiempo como para pasear al aire libre.

Y me sentí realmente ridícula a medida que bajaba en el ascensor, recordando cómo me habían temblado las manos cuando pronunció mi nombre hacía unas horas en la cafetería.

Tenía cosas mucho más serias en las que ocupar mi mente y problemas más urgentes de los que encargarme, como lo que debía hacer con Squall o todo ese asunto de tener o no tener meta alguna a corto o largo plazo. La verdad es que Squall tenía razón. En aquel momento no había meta alguna en mi vida más allá de lamentarme y sentirme mal por como estaban cambiando las cosas entre Squall y yo.

Y teniendo todas esas cosas en las que pensar yo decidía mi próximo destino pensando en Quistis. ¿Y todo por qué? Por un beso...

Un simple beso.

El beso más increíble que jamás hubiese imaginado.

* * *

Como ya habéis visto a lo largo del capítulo se van intercalando puntos de vista entre Rinoa y Quistis... me parecía más divertido hacerlo así, dejando que fuesen ellas las que os contasen lo que va ocurriendo poco a poco. En fin, a ver qué os parece el experimento! =D


	2. Perdida durante un instante

_**Just Made To Touch

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Un capítulo de una sola escena XD No sabía como acortarla ni cómo complementarla con alguna otra... Así que al final me he decidido a dejarlo así y ya en el siguiente capítulos habrán más personajes por ahí y tal v.v Lo siento pero Squall no sale XD

Rinoa Haatirii: Espero que este segundo capítulo también esté a la altura pues!! Ya ves que parece que sale a buen ritmo XD En fin, aquí Rinoa no hace tantas tonterías pero entra un poco más en el por qué está tan.... liada XD Y bueno, la cosa empezará a ponerse un poco más interesante en el siguiente capítulo o el otro. Si llegados a la parte "seria" te sigues identificando con ella yo me preocuparía XD Y ahora... a leer!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II: PERDIDA DURANTE UN INSTANTE.

* * *

**

- ¡Porque los domingos fueron inventados para esto! - gritó aquella bolita de energía y felicidad corriendo playa abajo, y yo no pude evitar hacer el mismo comentario de cada domingo.

- Selphie, no corras... - dije con aquel tono de mujer de 30 años preocupada por el bienestar de aquella pequeña niña de cinco. Sí, es todo una metáfora. Sólo le saco un año al fin y al cabo.

Llegamos a aquel pequeño rincón de la costa de Linar donde las tres solíamos pasar las mañanas de los domingos y mientras yo colocaba mis cosas sobre la arena Selphie ya tenía un pie dentro del agua.

- Como te encuentres un Focarrol no pienso ayudarte esta vez... - dijo Rinoa dándome la espalda, colocando sus cosas unos metros a mi izquierda, dejando que la mochila que Selphie había abandonado tirada en el suelo quedase entre ambas.

Se quitó aquel fino vestido de verano como tantas otras semanas y se dirigió hacia el agua con un paso tranquilo y seguro, y yo me acomodé sobre mi toalla, bajo la sombra de aquella gran palmera, y abrí un libro ante mí.

Pero no podía evitar mirar de tanto en tanto hacia delante, en aquellos tres días Rinoa iba convirtiéndose cada vez en algo más parecido a un zombi, casi me daba miedo que al entrar en contacto con el agua su piel empezase a deshacerse como si realmente estuviese pudriéndose poco a poco.

Una imagen desagradable, lo sé. Pero deberíais haberla visto deambular de un lado para otro como si el medidor de la energía que siempre había irradiado por cada poro de su piel estuviese vacío casi por completo.

Estando allí, en la playa, como habíamos hecho cada domingo de lo que llevábamos de aquel verano, la cosa no parecía haber cambiado mucho. Selphie chapoteaba constantemente a su alrededor, intentando animarla seguramente, mientras ella continuaba en el agua, algo echada hacia atrás, moviendo lentamente los brazos para mantenerse a flote mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y parecía regañar a la otra muchacha para que dejase de molestarla. Eso parecía, porque desde allí no podía oírlas muy bien.

* * *

- Sólo te falta ponerte el pelo tapándote la cara y vestirte de negro... y empezar a escribir poesía sobre la belleza de la muerte y la insignificancia de la vida... - dijo Selphie dando una patada bajo el agua y volviendo a mover una pequeña ola que me mojó la cara.

- Y a ti sólo te falta meterme los dedos en los ojos y en la nariz y serás todo lo molesta que jamás puedas... - le contesté yo intentando escurrir el agua de mi cara con las manos, dándole la espalda por unos instantes.

Cuando me volví a girar hacia ella había una sonrisa en su cara que he de confesar que me asustó por un instante. Sólo un instante, porque antes de poder imaginar lo que significaba se me tiró encima intentando meter un dedo en mi nariz. Aquella chica era así, dale una idea que le parezca estúpida y ni se lo pensará antes de llevarla a cabo.

- ¡Para, Selphie! - le dije intentando quitármela de encima con todas mis ganas, moviéndome como buenamente podía hasta estar unos metros más cerca de la orilla, donde mis pies tocasen el fondo y no corriese peligro de terminar ahogada por culpa de aquella muchacha.

- Así no es divertido venir a la playa... - dijo apartándose finalmente de mí, dejando que su labio inferior sobresaliese un poco al cerrar la boca.

- Estoy cansada, Selph... no tengo ganas de jugar hoy... - dije yo simplemente.

- ¿Te has peleado con Quisty...? - preguntó de repente, poniéndose seria por primera vez desde que vino a buscarme a mi habitación aquella mañana, bien temprano.

- ¡Claro que no! - contesté yo tal vez con demasiado ímpetu - ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Porque no le has hablado en todo el camino hasta aquí... - me acusó ella vilmente.

- Tampoco te he hablado a ti... - contesté yo poniéndome a la defensiva – No me pasa nada con ella, estoy un poco así... - dije poniendo cara de fastidio.

- No has hablado con ninguna de las dos por el camino, pero ahora estás hablando conmigo tan tranquilamente, así que el problema tiene que haber sido que te hayas peleado con Quisty o algo... - dijo ella mirándome como si sospechase de mí – ¿No habrá intentado... algo con Squall...?

Yo miré hacia ella y no pude evitar reír ante tal comentario. No había intentado nada con Squall, la verdad es que ante él se mostraba con total indiferencia desde que habíamos vuelto de aquella épica batalla. En caso de que aún sintiese algo hacia él lo ocultaba mucho mejor de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

- ¿Y esa pregunta a qué viene...? - dije yo aún riendo por lo bajo.

- Bueno... a ella le gustaba... - dijo Selphie mirando hacia la playa, donde Quistis continuaba concentrada en su lectura – Ahora las cosas entre tú y él están un poco raras... Tú has dejado de hablarle...

- ¡No he dejado de hablarle! - volví a asegurarle algo molesta.

Realmente no lo había hecho, sólo daba la casualidad de que cuando ella estaba cerca tenía menos ganas de hablar... en general. ¿Nadie se había dado cuenta de que estaba menos conversadora durante todo el día? No estaba de humor, eso es todo.

- ¡Quisty! - gritó de repente moviendo ambos brazos en el aire, intentando llamar la atención de la otra muchacha.

Quistis levantó la mirada hacia nosotras y se quitó las gafas que descansaban sobre su nariz.

- ¡Mira en mi mochila! ¡He traído una pelota de boley! - le dijo haciéndole un gesto para que se la tirase.

Quistis alargó la mano hacia la mochila de Selphie y sacó un balón de color naranja, se acercó un poco hacia la orilla y lo lanzó hacia nosotras. Volvió a girarse en cuanto la pelota tocó las manos de Selphie y dio un par de pasos de nuevo hacia su toalla.

- ¡Espera! - dijo Selphie haciendo que parase y se girase de nuevo – ¡Ven a jugar con nosotras! Entre tres es más divertido – le pidió con aquella odiosa carita de súplica que tan bien sabía usar.

Quistis se quedó a dos pasos del agua, cruzada de brazos, y por un minuto parecía considerar la propuesta de unirse a nosotras. Normalmente éramos Selphie y yo las que no salíamos del agua en todo el rato que estábamos en la playa, Quistis se daba un chapuzón en muy raras ocasiones, sólo si hacía mucho calor o si había terminado el libro que hubiese llevado aquel día.

No he comentado nada sobre su aspecto, ¿lo habéis notado? A vosotros no os puedo engañar, casi no me había parado a mirarla por miedo a descubrirme admirando cómo le quedaba aquel bikini, tampoco me he parado demasiado a explicar por qué hablaba más o menos cuando ella estaba cerca. Era mucho más fácil poner cara de perrito abandonado y fingir que era sólo el asunto de Squall el que me ponía de un humor extraño.

Pero sí, aquel maldito bikini verde oscuro le quedaba realmente bien. La suerte es que la manera en que mi mente hizo aquella observación no dejaba de ser "normal". Yo era una chica que observaba cómo le quedaba la ropa a una amiga según mi punto de vista femenino y sin interés más allá de la admiración estética hacia la moda. Nada más.

Pero le quedaba realmente bien.

Dio ese par de pasos y empezó a entrar en el agua, y Selphie se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sólo entonces entendí que debía actuar con cautela, aquella chica estaba convencida de que me pasaba algo con Quistis y mi mayor prioridad era convencerla de lo contrario.

* * *

Finalmente me decidí y me metí en el agua estremeciéndome levemente al sentir lo fría que estaba. Nada realmente molesto en un caluroso día de agosto, pero el cambio de caliente a frío era algo que no me resultaba demasiado agradable así de golpe.

- Venga, Rinny, aléjate un poco – dijo Selphie empujando a Rinoa para que se quedase entre ella y yo – ¡La quedas!

Rinoa dejó escapar un gruñidito frustrado e intentó quejarse.

- De eso nada, no tengo ganas de estar corriendo detrás de la pelota como una idiota – dijo enfadada.

- Pues no lo hagas, intenta cogerla y ya está – le contestó Selphie tirando la pelota en el aire, hacia mí.

Yo la atrapé y Rinoa se giró hacia mí. Después volvió a girarse hacia Selphie con una expresión que no pude ver y Selphie le devolvió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le levantó una ceja. Un gesto sospechoso, ¿le habría contado Rinoa algo?

Justo lo que necesitaba, más rumores sobre mi orientación sexual pululando por el Jardín. Sólo que esta vez seguramente serían más gordos, si Selphie tenía sospechas de algo en unos días lo sabría todo el mundo. Si tenía sospechas seguramente lo sabrían ya.

Sí, había algunos rumores por ahí rondando. Se basaban en el hecho de que no mostrase interés aparente hacia ningún hombre, en que me enfadase bastante cada vez que Irvine intentaba halagarme en público (algo que también molestaba bastante a Selphie), en que la relación más estable que se me conocía había sido con Shu durante mis años de estudiante (como amigas... no mal penséis como hacían el resto de personas de aquel Jardín) y en que no me molestase lo más mínimo que en ese club de fans que me habían montado hubiese más de una chica poniéndome ojitos cuando nos cruzábamos por los pasillos.

La gente es así de morbosa, dales motivos para malpensar y malpensarán.

Pero en este caso era distinto, estamos hablando de una chica que podría haberme acusado de haber intentado tener algún tipo de acercamiento más allá de la amistad hacia ella. Pero tampoco era como para acusarme por ello ¿no? Realmente no había sido para tanto...

Supongo que no es del todo justo, tampoco sabéis qué ocurrió exactamente. ¿Os apetece un pequeño flashback? Muy bien...

Después de haber tenido a Rinoa bastante nerviosa y enfadada el día que tuvo la última conversación sobre lo bonito que era abrirse y confiar en los demás con Squall, Selphie y yo la observamos ir perdiendo brillo y optimismo día tras día. Sin embargo no volvió a contarnos nada.

Una semana atrás más o menos volvieron a discutir, y de nuevo volvimos a encontrarnos Selphie y yo en una de aquellas sesiones de ir de tiendas y darle palmaditas en el hombro mientras ella intentaba (sin conseguirlo demasiado) no lloriquear a la vez que maldecía al amor una y mil veces.

Y dos días después Selphie apareció a las 11 de la noche en mi habitación con un montón de alcohol y ganas de animar a Rinoa de una vez por todas. Me arrastró hasta la habitación de la chica y allí nos dedicamos a beber, contar chistes estilo "¿En qué se parece un hombre a...?" y tonterías así.

La verdad es que fue entretenido, ninguna de las dos intentamos preguntarle nada a Rinoa sobre Squall ni intentamos que saliese el tema de su relación, el plan de Selphie parecía ser quitarle peso y protagonismo a todo aquel asunto y hacer que Rinoa viese la parte "graciosa" de la delgada línea de incompatibilidad que a veces había entre hombres y mujeres. De cualquier manera, pasamos un rato bastante relajado las tres juntas.

Hasta que Selphie empezó a hablar sin vocalizar lo más mínimo. Hacía ya un buen rato que Rinoa y yo habíamos dejado de beber, en mi caso me bastaba con cuatro o cinco chupitos para empezar a enfocar la vista de manera extraña, así que llegados a ese punto solía contenerme. No me gustaba hacer demasiadas idioteces.

Selphie sin embargo no parecía ver ese límite. Continuó bebiendo y diciendo disparates (cosa que no estuvo tan mal, Rinoa y yo nos reímos bastante a su costa), sin embargo en el momento en que intentó ponerse de pie para deleitarnos con una de sus famosas imitaciones de Cid y perdió el equilibro, cayendo sobre la cama de Rinoa y necesitando más que un par de minutos para poder sentarse de nuevo sobre su superficie, decidimos que ya había tenido suficiente.

Llamamos a Irvine y éste vino en contra de su voluntad, regañándole por ser tan irresponsable (Sí, Irvine tenía esos puntos maduros a veces) y luchando para guiarla hasta su habitación (Justo al otro lado de aquel pasillo, al lado de la mía) sin que vomitase, se cayese o gritase demasiado por el camino.

Ambos desaparecieron y, al cabo de un minuto en que continuamos riendo, recordando la manera en que Selphie había llamado "mami" a Irvine nada más verlo entrar en la habitación, yo me levanté del suelo dispuesta a retirarme a mi propio dormitorio.

"Gracias..." dijo ella justo cuando me giré hacia la puerta.

Y yo simplemente me volví de nuevo hacia ella y le dediqué una cálida sonrisa. "De nada... cualquier cosa que necesites..." fue lo que le contesté.

Y ella también sonrió y dijo algo sobre cómo había dejado de reír con tantas ganas desde que habían empezado las discusiones con Squall.

De verdad que no pretendía que hablase de él, pero para mi sorpresa la muchacha lo hizo sonriendo, sin perder los nervios ni enfadarse por recordarlo.

Yo me senté a su lado, sobre la cama, mientras ella empezaba a enumerar sus teorías de por qué aquella relación no podría haber funcionado, y para mi sorpresa coincidía bastante con todo lo que yo había ido viendo venir desde hacía tiempo.

La chica hablaba con media sonrisa y un aire tranquilo, como aquel que empieza a entender que no merece la pena luchar por una causa perdida, porque la meta por la que luchabas ha dejado de existir del todo.

Durante todo aquel rato yo simplemente la oí, mirándola en silencio, y cuando me miró con aquella sonrisa sentí que era mi momento de poner una mano sobre su hombro y decirle "todo pasará... es sólo cuestión de tiempo..."

Y en lugar de aquello me encontré besándola.

* * *

Selphie seguía sonriendo y Quistis estaba detrás de mí, esperando con aquel balón entre las manos. Negarme a jugar con ellas sería permitir que Selphie viese que realmente pasaba algo con ella. Y hacerlo era tener que acercarme a ella e intentar quitarle aquella pelota.

Me giré hacia Quistis y ésta continuaba esperando de pie, con el agua llegándole hasta el ombligo, sólo mojada hasta un palmo por encima de ese punto. Me acerqué a ella a un paso algo perezoso y con cara de estar haciendo aquello en contra de mi voluntad, pero la muchacha tuvo el detalle de lanzar el balón hacia Selphie antes de que llegase a acercarme del todo.

Aquella estúpida bola pasó sobre mi cabeza y yo me giré para ver cómo aterrizaba en las manos de Selphie.

- ¡Ponle ganas, mujer! - me gritó saltando un par de veces.

Fruncí el ceño y me moví esta vez hacia ella, aún al mismo paso aburrido, justo cuando estaba a un paso de ella y levanté ambos brazos intentando evitar que la pudiese lanzar por encima de mí Selphie saltó hacia atrás y la lanzó más alta aún, aterrizando un par de metros más lejos de Quistis y más cerca de mí.

Si cogía la pelota dejaría de estar en el centro y no tendría que hacer la idiota, así que si me tomaba aquello en serio terminaría antes.

Sabía que a Quistis no le gustaba tener que mojarse de sopetón y que si avanzaba hacia la pelota el agua le llegaría casi hasta el pecho, así que si me daba prisa llegaría a atraparla antes que ella.

Di un par de zancadas ayudándome con los brazos y corrí hacia el balón, pero Quistis hizo el mismo gesto cogiendo aire rápidamente al sentir el agua subiendo más allá de su estómago.

Yo me paré en cuanto vi que había cogido el balón, y ella extendió un brazo ante mí, intentando evitar que me acercase más.

- Ni se te ocurra salpicar... - me advirtió con cara de asustada.

Que me dijese aquello me hizo sentir un poco mejor, al principio había parecido que había movido aquel brazo de manera instintiva para evitar que me acercase demasiado a ella. Era la primera que intentaba mantenerme un poco apartada de ella, pero la idea de que ella lo intentase también me hizo sentir mal por un momento.

Seguramente como se sentiría ella misma viendo que me comportaba de manera fría hacia su persona desde hacía tres días.

La verdad es que no estaba siendo justa y en aquel momento me di cuenta de que tal vez estaba exagerando.

Quistis volvió a tirar el balón y esta vez, cuando me tiré hacia Selphie ésta no me dejó acercarme tanto.

- ¡No la cogerás nunca, lentorra! - me gritó con una sonrisa radiante.

Yo me giré hacia Quistis y vi que sonreía hacia mí, seguramente entretenida con la expresión de mosqueo que debía empezar a aparecer en mi rostro. Si cogía la pelota no tendría por qué continuar allí en medio haciendo la idiota, y si mostraba algún tipo de gesto amistoso hacia Quistis ella no se sentiría mal y Selphie se quitaría esa estúpida idea de que estaba enfadada con ella.

Así que me acerqué a Quistis, y justo cuando ella empezó a levantar los brazos para tirar la pelota otra vez hacia Selphie empecé a empujar el agua con ambos brazos hacia ella, haciendo que se mojase del todo.

Quistis dejó escapar un leve y agudo grito de sorpresa y la pelota se le escapó de las manos cayendo justo frente a mí.

- ¿No iba a cogerla nunca? - dije sosteniéndole ante mí y girándome hacia Selphie con una sonrisa triunfante – Te toca ponerte en medio...

Quistis me miraba completamente empapada, con la boca aún entreabierta y una expresión entre incrédula y molesta. Pasé a su lado con una sonrisa autosuficiente y altiva y los ojos cerrados, y ella se colocó entre Selphie y yo.

Pero la muchacha parecía un poco más astuta y vengativa de lo que yo había esperado.

Tiré la pelota hacia Selphie, y sólo entonces Quistis hizo el intento de tirarse a toda velocidad contra ella, pero no era esa su intención.

Nada más verla acercarse Selphie no agarró la pelota, directamente la golpeó en el aire para que volviese hacia mí antes de que Quistis se le tirase encima. Pero antes incluso de que Selphie hubiese terminado de golpear la pelota Quistis se tiró hacia mí, sumergiéndose en el agua de cabeza, y cuando agarré la pelota con ambas manos y miré frente a mí no sabía donde estaba.

No lo supe hasta que noté cómo una mano agarraba uno de mis tobillos y tiraba de mí haciendo que terminase hundida bajo el agua.

Durante unos segundos luché por salir a la superficie, antreabriendo un ojo mientras un leve grito sorprendido salía de mi garganta en una nube de pequeñas burbujas, y bajo el agua pude distinguir durante un instante la figura de Quistis, que se movió ágilmente sobre mí.

Un segundo, pero bajo el agua todo pasa a cámara lenta.

La borrosa imagen de su sonrisa estaba a meros centímetros de mi cara, y me mantenía sujeta bajo el agua con una mano sobre mi hombro y la otra rodeando mi cintura.

Una sonrisa y se movió rápidamente hacia arriba. La mano que había tras mi espalda se movió acariciando de manera sinuosa mi cintura y me empujó levemente con la otra sobre el hombro, haciendo que mi cuerpo se hundiese un poco más y tomando ella impulso para salir a la superficie.

Al cabo de unos instantes yo hice lo mismo y salí cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire. Quistis estaba detrás mía, sujetando la pelota felizmente bajo uno de sus brazos, y movió el otro en un gesto despreocupado, indicándome que debía volver de nuevo al centro de aquella escena.

Y yo la miraba completamente seria como una idiota, con el agua resbalando de mi pelo y chorreando por mi cara, mientras cogía aire de manera rápida y nerviosa. Qué gesto más estúpido e insignificante había sido aquel, pero había tenido el mismo efecto que aquel maldito beso.

Y yo pretendía no darle importancia.

¡Dejad de pensar que estoy loca! No sabéis como fue aquel beso ¿vale?

Imaginad que por primera vez en vuestra vida sentís un beso. Por primera vez.

Lo siento si decir algo así es dejar los besos de Squall como algo sin importancia, realmente no era así del todo. Los gestos físicos que Squall y yo habíamos compartido habían sido maravillosos, pero desde aquella noche en mi habitación, después de la dichosa fiesta de chicas de Selphie era como si ninguno hubiese sido del todo real.

Yo había pasado aquellas dos o tres horas que ambas me regalaron de buen humor por primera vez desde hacía días. La verdad es que fue realmente divertido, y en ese momento no había más que agradecimiento en mí. Selphie se fue y yo empecé a hablar con Quistis con sinceridad.

Yo misma me sorprendí, no hubo un sólo insulto hacia Squall ni un sólo puchero ante todo lo que ocurría con él. Empezaba a entender que las cosas habían salido así, simplemente, y que por poco que me gustase no me quedaba más opción que asumirlo y actuar en consecuencia.

Y cuando la miré Quistis seguía sentada a mi lado, mirándome en silencio, con media sonrisa en los labios.

Nunca había hablado tan sinceramente con ella, y la verdad es que nunca me había parado a verla como una amiga tan cercana. Nos llevábamos bien y poco más. Era distinta a Selphie, supongo que por eso nunca había tenido un papel tan llamativo como ella.

Selphie era más parecida a mí pero a un nivel completamente distinto. Era una fuerza irresistible capaz de arrastrar a cualquiera hacia donde ella quisiese. Selphie era la amiga imposible de odiar. Quistis por otro lado era la parte serena de aquel trío amistoso que se mantenía en silencio mientras oía pacientemente.

Por eso supongo que podía hablar con ella tan fácilmente, sin sentirme juzgada ni presionada, y por eso supongo que hasta ese momento no me había parado a hacerlo. Quistis era la amiga que nunca te odiaría.

Hubiese esperado cualquier cosa de ella, cualquier consejo, cualquier opinión. Tal vez un gesto compasivo como una sonrisa cálida y nada más. Pero en lugar de todo aquello hizo la única cosa que no esperaba. Besarme.

Se movió hacia mí, cerrando aquel par de palmos que nos separaban en un movimiento y con una velocidad tranquila y segura, y sus labios tocaron los míos como si aquel fuese el gesto más natural del mundo.

Demasiada naturalidad, eso es lo que hubo en el primer instante, por eso mismo creo que no tuve la opción de apartarme de ella.

Y no sabría deciros cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndose de forma sutil y suave mientras mis ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco sin que me diese cuenta. Por un instante me perdí por completo.

No sabía dónde estábamos, ni siquiera terminaba de entender quien era esa persona que me estaba besando ni quien era yo misma.

Por un instante parecía que ambas habíamos dejado de existir.

Hasta que se separó de mí, mirando hacia mi boca, murmuró un "buenas noches" que no sonó más que a un débil susurro y salió de mi habitación.

Bien podría haber sido todo un sueño.

* * *

No había sido necesario acercarme tanto a ella bajo el agua ni colocarme sobre su cuerpo. Habría bastado con tirar de su tobillo hasta que perdiese el equilibrio y salir yo a la superficie para agarrar la pelota. Pero casi no pude evitar hacerlo.

¿Eran otra vez un montón de circunstancias que me habían empujado a acercarme un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario? Tal vez sólo intentaba que viese que podíamos llevarnos como siempre sin que un gesto tan simple como que mi mano estuviese rozando su cintura significase realmente nada.

En cualquier caso, si esa había sido mi intención al moverme hacia ella bajo el agua, no había funcionado demasiado.

La cara de Rinoa volvía a estar completamente roja y continuaba mirándome como si su cabeza estuviese en otra parte.

- ¿Ves...? - dijo Selphie acercándose a Rinoa – Aunque la cojas terminarás llevándola otra vez. Eres malísima...

Rinoa no contestó nada, así que Selphie le colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros y sólo entonces dio un pequeño saltito y se giró hacia ella.

- ¡No pienso llevarla otra vez! - gritó por fin, al parecer consciente de nuevo de dónde estaba y quién era.

- Pues te ha tocado... - dijo Selphie apartándose de ella y haciéndome un gesto para que le pasara la pelota una vez más.

- ¡De eso ni hablar! - dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido, y se comenzó a alejar de ambas volviendo hacia las toallas.

Selphie nadó hasta estar a mi lado y me miró con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Tú te has peleado con ella...? - me preguntó de repente.

Que dudase de algo así era algo bueno, significaba que Rinoa no le había contado nada de lo que había ocurrido.

- No... - contesté fingiendo a la perfección naturalidad en aquella respuesta.

Ella sin embargo se limitó a mirarla con cara de sospecha mientras Rinoa agarraba su toalla y empezaba a secarse el pelo.

- Está rarísima... - comentó mientras se dejaba caer una vez más hacia atrás y daba un par de brazadas, moviéndose en el agua hacia la parte donde cubría un poco más.

Tenía razón empezaba a estar más rara de lo que incluso yo hubiese esperado. 


	3. La última noche en el Jardín

_**Just Made To Touch

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, un capítulo más ^^ Espero que os guste y llegar realmente a alguna parte con este fic ^_^'... por momentos me pierdo bastante pensando en lo que debe de ocurrir XD

Rinoa Haatirii: El review más largo dice... Le llegas a poner título y lo podrías haber colgado como un fic en lugar de como un review XDD Nah! Pero me encanta . Pues sí, joven sí... fue Quis XD En este capítulo hay más escenas y Rinoa sigue hablándonos (es la que más lo hace si te fijas XD) Ahora que lo pienso, como ya te dije debo mostrar al mundo lo que es realmente una relación entre dos chicas! Ahora este fic se ha convertido en algo más importante que simple entretenimiento!! ò.ó En cuanto a lo que te he dicho hace un rato... ya sabes... Quistis sacará el látigooo (8) =3

Vinagre y Azucar: Bueno, la velocidad de la luz esta mí viene haciendo cosas raras últimamente XD Tengo días y días v.v... ¡Pero me alegro mucho de que te parezca interesante la idea aunque no sea el tipo de historias que suelan llamarte la atención! Ya lo dije, es un poc.... experimental XD

Zar Antiquo: Si agradeces que este haya sido el primero... porque no haya sexo ni escenas así más explícitas ni nada... Siento decirte que eso cambiará tarde o temprano ^^' Pero no te hagas ideas equivocadas! Nada ofensivo ni mucho menos (o por lo menos eso intento XD) Tal vez tu suerte es que esta es la historia de dos chicas que de repente se descubren como algo más que amigas... y que no la haya escrito un chico... XD Suelen ser... divertidas... pero porque no tienen mucho sentido ni argumento, sólo hay carne XD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III: LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE EN EL JARDÍN.

* * *

**

Lunes por la mañana, 10:15 para ser más exactos, y llevaba un rato inmenso tirada sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca, dándole vueltas a un mechón de pelo de mi flequillo entre los dedos.

Había dormido fatal aquella noche, supongo que la tontería de haber estado pensando en el beso de Quistis sólo sirvió para que aquello fuese lo único que recordaba aquella mañana de lo que había soñado.

Nunca había soñado con Squall, es curioso.

Aunque dicen que soñar con alguien que quieres no es bueno, de alguna manera es como si hubiese algo que no funcionase o te inquietase. Y bueno, en el caso de Quistis la teoría se aplicaba bastante bien.

Squall... otro tema con el que no sabía qué hacer.

La noche en que aquellas dos y el estúpido método a base de tequila de Selphie me animaron me sentí realmente bien, por una vez todo parecía quedar bastante claro.

El que la historia con Squall no funcionase no parecía ser el fin del mundo en aquel momento. Realmente sentí que debía ser sincera con él y dejar de forzar una relación que de verdad no iba a ninguna parte. Y justo unos minutos después aquel maldito beso me asustó.

Supongo que por eso aún seguía allí, en aquel Jardín, sin terminar de zanjar las cosas con Squall aún sabiendo que sería la mejor opción.

Además, ¿qué me quedaba si las cosas con Squall terminaban de verdad? Estaba viviendo allí, en aquella academia militar, sin formar parte de todo aquel mundo y sólo por ser la novia del comandante. Tenía una habitación propia entre las de los alumnos y el privilegio de no tener que compartirla.

Si dejaba de ser la novia del comandante sería realmente algo muy egoísta seguir viviendo allí por la cara.

La verdad es que no quería irme de allí, y no era sólo por Squall ni por tener la comodidad de no tener que preocuparme por mi futuro ni mis responsabilidades. En sólo medio año había llegado a conocer a mucha gente interesante y en ese momento había muchas cosas que dejaría atrás en contra de mi voluntad.

Por otro lado, tal vez apartarme de todo aquello me sacaría de la cabeza los problemas que tenía con Quistis.

Problemas... ¿Por qué había empezado a pensar en todo aquello como un problema? Pues porque lo era, no se trataba de un "accidente" sin importancia. Un accidente sin importancia había sido tocarle el culo a Watts jugando al Twister cuando nos aburríamos en Timber o haberle enseñado las bragas a media cafetería el día que correteaba con mi faldita nueva y caí de bruces en el suelo.

El hecho de que Quistis me hubiese besado tal vez había sido un accidente, pero no lo había sido lo que yo había sentido en ese momento.

Y tampoco es como si pudiese contarle lo ocurrido a alguien para conseguir encontrar algo de ayuda en opiniones objetivas. La única que conocía capaz de razonar sin que sus intereses o juicios se metieran en medio era Quistis, así que estaba en las mismas.

Las opciones que tenía eran volver a Deling, con mi padre. Algo que no me hacía mucha gracia. Las cosas con él no habían mejorado demasiado, aunque sabía que nunca me negaría volver a casa, pero de hacerlo empezaría a molestarme más aún con mi formación, estudios, trabajo, futuro... Eso sin contar que estaría la mar de contento si volviese alegando que las cosas con Squall no habían funcionado, a ese hombre le encantaba que me equivocase en mis decisiones. Otra opción era volver a Timber con los Búhos del Bosque, aunque en esos momentos aquel grupo había desaparecido después de que Galbadia declarase a Timber como un estado independiente. Otra opción era... seguir como estaba, aguantando a Squall como si fuésemos un matrimonio de 40 años que simplemente se tolera hasta que él se cansase finalmente de mí y me echase de aquel sitio.

Squall tampoco era así, creo que estoy siendo injusta con él.

No era capaz de corresponderme como yo esperaba que lo hiciese, pero aún así él seguía conmigo porque a su manera sentía algo por mí. Sin embargo me había dado la opción de irme, porque sabía que estar con él me resultaba doloroso.

Cuando sólo estábamos los dos, sin ningún tipo de problema alrededor, sin ninguna palabra de por medio, sólo entonces parecía que los dos nos sentíamos a gusto.

Pero a ninguna relación le basta sólo con esos pequeños, escasos y breves momentos de intimidad. En todo lo demás éramos como el agua y el aceite. No quería ni imaginar cómo sería vivir con él e intentar formar una familia o lo que quisiera que nos deparase el futuro si seguíamos juntos.

Tal vez el problema es que éramos demasiado jóvenes... tal vez Squall cambiaría con el tiempo de manera natural... o tal vez cambiase yo...

No suena demasiado convincente, la verdad... No sonaba convincente entonces y sigue sin sonarlo hoy.

* * *

Cuando llegué a la cafetería Rinoa ya estaba sentada en aquella mesa y Selphie se acercó a ella y le tapó los ojos justo cuando lanzó una moneda al aire.

- ¡Selph! Por tu culpa... - se quejó mientras se quitaba sus manos de la cara y se agachaba buscando aquel gil.

Yo me senté en una de las sillas y Selphie se agachó con ella para buscar la moneda perdida. Al cabo de un par de segundos volvieron a resurgir de las profundidades de aquella mesa.

- ¿Qué haces tirando monedas al aire? - le preguntó Selphie dejando aquella pequeña pieza metálica sobre la mesa.

- Echar algo a suertes, lo que se suele hacer cuando se lanza una moneda al aire... - contestó ella como si Selphie tuviese serios problemas haciendo funcionar su lógica.

- ¿Y qué estás echando a suertes...? - preguntó Selphie mirando su reloj, seguramente impaciente por que Irvine llegase y pudiese comer sin remordimientos por no esperarlo.

- Nada... - dijo simplemente, volviendo a guardar aquella moneda.

- ¡Tiene diez minutos más para aparecer! Si Irvine vuelve a llegar tarde a comer no le esperaré nunca más... - se quejó Selphie olvidando por completo el asunto de la moneda. Pero yo no era tan poco observadora. Rinoa parecía algo perdida en aquel humor que ya estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

Selphie se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla y antes de darme cuenta de que nos observaba yo continuaba mirando hacia las manos de Rinoa, mientras ella mantenía sus ojos perdidos en la superficie de la mesa, las dos en silencio, cada una pensando en sus cosas.

- ¡Vale! ¡Hora del juicio final! - exclamó de repente Selphie, haciendo que ambas nos girásemos hacia ella algo asustadas – Está claro que pasa algo y por lo visto no puedo enterarme...

Me miraba a mí con el ceño fruncido, y después de unos segundos en los que no pudo encontrar nada en mi cara se giró hacia Rinoa. Ésta sin embargo empezó a sonrojarse levemente casi al instante.

- … Y tú sabes que tengo razón... te has puesto roja... - le dijo sonriendo con malicia.

- ¡Me pone nerviosa que sospeches de mí! ¡No significa que sepa nada! - dijo Rinoa levantando ambas manos ante ella de manera defensiva.

- Vale... sé que lo estás pasando mal con Squall y todo eso, pero hace días que no hablas de él... - observó Selphie mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados – y aunque tú mientas mejor que Rin sé que tienes algo que ver...

Esta vez me miraba a mí como si fuese la mayor sospechosa del mayor crimen. Pero tenía razón, yo sabía mentir mucho mejor que Rinoa y no iba a dejar de hacerlo.

- Selphie... Te digo que te equivocas... - contesté con toda la calma del mundo.

De nuevo volvió a mirar hacia Rinoa y ésta giró sus ojos rápidamente hacia Selphie, intentando que no se diese cuenta de que se me había quedado mirando.

- ¿Es eso cierto...? - preguntó apoyando la barbilla en una de sus manos, mirando de manera acusadora a su interrogada.

Rinoa abrió la boca, seguramente con la intención de contestar sin vacilar, pero en lugar de hacerlo miró hacia mí en un gesto rápido y seguramente involuntario y volvió de nuevo los ojos hacia Selphie, adquiriendo sus mejillas un tono algo más brillante.

- Sí... - dijo con una voz que no parecía suya – Quistis no tiene nada que ver...

- ¿¡Piensas que voy a tragármelo!? Si hasta te tiembla la voz... - la acusó consiguiendo que agachase la cabeza para que no pudiese ver cómo se iba poniendo cada vez más roja – Rin, no puedes mentir tan mal... ¡Es que no entiendo como puedes ser tan...!

Se quedó callada, con la mirada fija en el aire, como si buscase la palabra exacta para describirla. Yo misma podría haberle dado unas cuantas opciones: inocente, clara, honesta, sincera, sencilla, transparente... Rinoa... Pero preferí mantenerme al margen.

- ¡Bueno, da igual! - exclamó de repente - Quiero... ¡exijo saber ahora mismo qué ha pasado!

Rinoa continuaba mirando hacia sus manos sin decir una sola palabra. Selphie volvió a mirarme a mí y yo una vez más le devolví aquel gesto completamente impasiva.

- ¿Habéis discutido por Squall...? - dijo mirándonos a una y a otra, consiguiendo una risa sarcástica por mi parte y una mirada escéptica por parte de Rinoa - ¿Por... dinero? - volvió a intentar, obteniendo una reacción similar a la anterior – Por... por... Vale, no habéis discutido...

Frunció el ceño y de nuevo se quedó un instante pensativa.

- ¡Sabéis algo que no queréis que yo sepa! - dijo de repente - ¡Que estás saliendo con alguien! - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esta vez mi risa burlona fue bastante más explícita que antes, y la sonrisa de Selphie se borró de inmediato.

- ¿Al final has dejado a Squall y todavía no lo sabe nadie...? - preguntó mirando hacia Rinoa, y la expresión de ésta le aseguraba que aquello era algo que aún tenía en el tintero – ¡Una de las dos está embarazada! - Y su cara era esta vez casi de miedo.

- ¡No! - contestó ella de inmediato, y yo dejé escapar de nuevo la misma risa entretenida, incapaz de creer hasta qué punto eran ridículas sus suposiciones.

- ¿Tiene que ver conmigo...? - preguntó sospechando aún más de nosotras – Mi cumpleaños ya ha pasado... no puede ser una sorpresa ni un regalo...

- Selphie ¿tanto te cuesta aceptar que no pasa nada? - pregunté yo cruzando mis piernas mientras cambiaba mi postura sobre aquella silla.

- Me cuesta creer que no pase nada porque sé que pasa algo, la cara Rinoa ha hablado por ella – dijo señalando hacia la muchacha.

- Rinoa está un poco estresada... - dije cerrando los ojos, adoptando la posición de instructora que enseña pacientemente a aquel que no sabe algo – Las cosas con Squall están raras y tal vez está un poco confusa... - la miré como si al decir aquello esperase que confirmase o desmintiese mi teoría – Está un poco más... susceptible... ¿no?

Se quedó callada durante un minuto, mirándome fijamente, y finalmente habló de manera mecánica y poco natural.

- Así es... - dijo sin más, completametne seria.

- ¿Ves? Ahora está intentando mentir... y como no sabe hacerlo se nota un montón que lo que ha dicho no es verdad... - dijo Selphie mirándola como si Rinoa fuese algún tipo de espécimen de estudio.

Rinoa colocó una de sus manos sobre su cara y justo en el momento en que empezaba a perder los nervios Irvine y Zell aparecieron acercando un par de sillas a la mesa.

- ¡Buenas! - saludó el vaquero en un tono animado.

Selphie se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido y cogió aire. En aquel momento sus prioridades habían cambiado. Hasta que terminase de regañar a Irvine por haberla hecho esperar Rinoa estaría a salvo de sus interrogatorios.

* * *

Squall me miraba sin decir una sola palabra, y yo me balanceé un par de veces más sobre mis talones, buscando en mi mente lo que yo debía decir en aquel momento.

Después de aquel almuerzo había pasado el resto del día deambulando de un lado para otro, y encontrando que no tenía sentido continuar preguntándome qué hacer con mi vida decidí hacer algo sin más. Y realmente lo único que podía hacer era aquello.

- Me voy... - dije tímidamente.

Squall había terminado su jornada hacía ya más de tres horas, había estado cenando en la cafetería y como cada noche había subido a su despacho a recoger sus cosas antes de irse a su habitación, por eso decidí que era el momento perfecto para intentar hablar con él y explicarle mi decisión.

Se mantenía frente a su escritorio, donde había empezado a recoger papeles y varias cosas más en una cartera de piel oscura.

Al cabo de unos minutos se giró del todo hacia mí y metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

- ¿Y...? - preguntó en un susurro.

- ¿Cómo que "y"? ¿Te da exactamente igual? - pregunté yo algo molesta por su reacción.

- No es que me de igual... - dijo sentándose sobre el borde de su escritorio – pero si finalmente has decidido irte será por algo...

Porque no había meta en mi vida en aquel momento, porque no encontraba lógico seguir viviendo en aquel lugar al que no pertenecía, porque si no podía estar a su lado no tenía sentido permanecer en el Jardín... porque realmente no tenía otra opción.

- Supongo que no tiene sentido que me quede más tiempo... - contesté mirando hacia mis pies.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio y Squall avanzó un paso hacia mí, quedando a un par de palmos sus pies de los míos.

- Lo siento... - dijo en un susurro.

De nuevo aquella frase. ¿Por qué demonios se disculpaba? Tampoco estaba en su mano que aquella situación cambiase ¿verdad? Las cosas habían terminado saliendo así y punto. Había sido mala suerte, supongo...

Squall me abrazó sin decir una sola palabra más y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de lo que realmente significaba todo aquello. Squall estaba ya a años luz de mí, era finalmente inalcanzable.

Sentí que mi visión comenzaba a desdibujarse lentamente y mis mejillas se calentaban un poco más. Aquel maldito nudo en la garganta no sería fácil de aguantar por mucho tiempo. Pasé una de mis manos por su espalda, recorriéndola de arriba abajo, inhalé una última vez el olor de su ropa, y me giré procurando que no viese mi cara.

Lo único que quedaba era salir de aquel despacho y hacer mi maleta.

* * *

Volví a contar una última vez los exámenes que llevaba entre las manos, sólo para asegurarme de que no faltaba ni sobraba una sola página de las que necesitaría el día siguiente, y continué caminando hacia el ascensor.

Eran las 11 de la noche y yo había olvidado hacer las copias necesarias para aquella prueba, así que justo después de cenar me encaminé hacia la sala de copistería, en el segundo piso, y me centré en terminar lo antes posible con aquella labor. Había sido un día largo y estaba deseando descansar.

Me planté frente al ascensor y pulsé el botón de llamada, pero la luz no se encendió al momento como solía hacer. Y no era algo normal, no era un aparato que se estropease a menudo.

Volví a pulsarlo y esa vez la pequeña bombillita se encendió de inmediato.

32 segundos, eso es lo que siempre tarda el ascensor en pasar de un piso a otro. Sí, bastante lento, suele tardar un poco en cerrar y abrir las puertas.

Aquel par de placas de metal finalmente se separaron y cuando yo comencé a dar un paso hacia delante Rinoa salió corriendo del ascenso, tapándose la cara, y chocó conmigo, consiguiendo que todos los papeles que llevaba terminasen esparcidos por el suelo.

Ambas perdimos el equilibrio y yo agarré su mano en un movimiento instintivo por no caerme y evitar que a ella le ocurriese lo mismo. Se giró hacia mí, y entonces vi que estaba llorando.

Tiró de su mano enérgicamente mientras sus cejas se fruncían en un gesto rabioso y frustrado, como un niño que intenta huir de la madre que está a punto de darle la charla de su vida.

- Rinoa... - dije yo sin soltar su mano, intentando que se calmase – Eh...

- ¡Suéltame! - gritó de repente, apretando los ojos con fuerza y tirando una última vez de su mano.

La dejé ir y fue en ese preciso instante cuando sus pies resbalaron al pisar los exámenes que había sobre el suelo y su cuerpo terminó de desequilibrarse... justo hacia la barandilla que separaba aquel estrecho pasillo del primer piso.

Su cuerpo se balanceó por un segundo sobre la balaustrada de piedra y se precipitó al vacío, justo hacia la inmensa fuente que rodeaba la base de aquel ascensor.

- ¡Levita!

Oí mi voz antes incluso de pensar en lanzar aquel hechizo, y el cuerpo de Rinoa quedó suspendido a menos de medio metro del agua.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo verme asomada sobre aquel pasillo flotante, a varios metros de altura, y sólo entonces miró a su alrededor para comprobar que no tenía manera de salir de allí por sí misma.

- ¡Espera! ¡Ahora bajo! - exclamé justo antes de dirigirme de nuevo hacia el ascensor.

* * *

Que esperase, eso me había dicho. ¿Realmente creía que podía hacer algo más? Me había dejado suspendida en el aire lejos de cualquier cosa a la que agarrarme para moverme hacia el borde de aquella fuente.

El ascensor se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar hasta esa planta, como de costumbre, y al cabo de un buen rato la cabeza de Quistis se asomó al otro lado del borde de piedra.

- ¡Date prisa! - le supliqué, sabiendo que el efecto de aquella magia no duraría mucho más.

Quistis corrió hasta llegar a la parte del borde de aquella fuente desde la que estaba más cerca mía, a unos tres metros de mí, y yo alargué una de mis manos de manera instintiva hacia ella, mientras miraba hacia el agua, percatándome por primera vez de la profundidad que realmente tenía y de las pequeñas formas verdosas que podían verse moviéndose bajo la superficie.

Algo chapoteó a mi lado y se me escapó un ridículo gritito antes de girarme y ver que era la punta del látigo de Quistis.

- ¡Cógelo! - me ordenó justo cuando aquella tira de color oscuro empezaba a hundirse lentamente.

- ¡No pienso meter la mano ahí! Hay cosas moviéndose... - dije yo mirando de nuevo hacia abajo, completamente horrorizada por aquellas diminutas sombras.

Mientras yo vigilaba con pavor el movimiento de aquellos seres Quistis había recogido su látigo y volvía a tenerlo entre sus manos, preparada para lanzarlo de nuevo.

- Rinoa...

Me giré hacia ella y la punta de su arma cayó con toda la puntería que la muchacha puso en su movimiento sobre mi estómago.

Me agarré a él, y Quistis tiró firmemente de mí para arrastrarme en el aire hasta el borde de aquella fuente.

Pero no iba a tener tanta suerte como para salir de allí antes de que el efecto de aquel hechizo de desvaneciese.

Mi mano estaba a meros centímetros del muro de piedra cuando mi cuerpo se precipitó hacia abajo y me quedé colgada del borde con una mano, mientras Quistis me agarraba de la otra. El resto de mi cuerpo sin embargo estaba bajo el agua. Y cuando digo el resto de mi cuerpo me refiero a que sólo mis brazos quedaron fuera.

Saqué la cabeza tomando una gran bocanada de aire y Quistis me agarró de ambos brazos, tirando de mí para que pudiese agarrarme al muro sin volver a hundirme. La miré con aquella agua algo verdosa resbalando por mi cara y sus ojos se movieron hasta mi pelo. Empezó a reír, y sólo entonces dirigí mis ojos hacia mis hombros, intentando ver qué había sobre mí que le parecía tan gracioso.

Aquel asqueroso batracio emitió un sonido agudo y entrecortado y yo agradecí más tarde que no hubiese nadie en ese momento lo suficientemente cerca como para oírme gritar como una desesperada.

* * *

Abrí la puerta de mi armario y mis ojos se movieron sin mucho interés por las prendas que había perfectamente dobladas en su interior. Agarré el primer pijama que encontré a la visa y un par de toallas limpias que había más abajo y cerré de nuevo la puerta.

Me di la vuelta y me moví sin pararme a pensar hacia donde iba, dirigiéndome paso a paso hasta el baño, donde me paré en seco y fijé mi vista en la puerta.

Le había dicho que le llevaría algo de ropa seca y toallas limpias, así que era de esperar que abriese la puerta y simplemente entrase ¿no?

No podía oírse nada al otro lado, el baño estaba en completo silencio, y me tomé un minuto para pensar en lo que significaba que Rinoa estuviese en mi habitación.

Seguramente nada.

Se había caído a la fuente y yo la había ayudado a salir, completamente mojada y maldiciendo todo lo maldecible por haber terminado cubierta de las pequeñas ranas que vivían en aquel estanque artificial. La joven había partido hacia su habitación, dejando aquel rastro de agua y mal humor tras de si, y yo me había vuelto otra vez hacia el segundo piso, dispuesta a recoger los exámenes que aún había esparcidos por el suelo de aquel pasillo y a retirarme por fin a mi habitación.

Y había sido justo al llegar a la puerta que la había visto sentada contra ella, aún con la misma ropa mojada, los brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas y la cara enfurruñada.

El agua había estropeado la tarjeta que abría el cierre electrónico de su puerta y por eso había ido directamente a la habitación de Selphie, justo al lado de la mía.

El problema era que entre risita y risita podía oírse el sonido ahogado de la voz de Irvine al otro lado, así que la muchacha había preferido no interrumpirles con su emergencia.

Por eso le ofrecí pasar la noche en mi habitación.

Por eso y porque lo único que escapó de su garganta cuando le aconsejé que fuese a pedirle ayuda a Squall con la tarjeta de su habitación fue una risa sarcástica y una mirada entre triste y autocompasiva.

No iba a preguntarle qué había ocurrido, realmente no lo necesitaba. Cuando llamé el ascensor arrastré a Rinoa sin querer hasta el segundo piso, y por lo que recordaba del momento en que me miró seguramente la última charla que había tenido con el comandante no debía haberle sido muy grata.

De un modo u otro la chica había aceptado en silencio mi ayuda y había entrado en el baño sin decir una sola palabra, sólo asintiendo levemente cuando le dije que le llevaría las toallas y ropa seca.

Y hacía ya un buen rato que se lo había dicho.

Mis nudillos golpearon sobre la madera y no pude oír contestación alguna. Volví a llamar y de nuevo sólo encontré un hueco mudo que contestó al sonar de mi mano con más silencio.

Un minuto pensándomelo, y finalmente moví mi mano lentamente sobre aquel pomo.

* * *

Ves a pedirle ayuda al comandante, claro que sí Rinoa. Ves a decirle a Squall que te has caído dentro de la fuente del hall porque estabas demasiado ocupada lloriqueando porque finalmente _tú_ te has decidido a romper con vuestra relación, ves y dile que te has quedado tirada en los pasillos y necesitas que vuelva a salvarte el culo y que abra tu puerta.

¿No pensaríais que iba a hacer algo así, verdad? Pues Quistis sí lo pensó.

Me dio la opción de ir a pedirle ayuda a Squall, y por un instante sentí ganas de darle un buen puñetazo. ¿Era tan idiota como para no deducir lo que acababa de ocurrir en su despacho?

Aunque tal vez sí sabía lo que había pasado. Tal vez propuso que le pidiese ayuda a Squall por tal de no ofrecerse ella misma. Tal vez no quiso ofrecerme su ayuda porque sabía que me haría sentir incómoda.

Y sí, me senté ante su puerta esperándola porque esperaba que me echase una mano, pero aún así no dejaba de sentirme incómoda. Dormir en la misma habitación que Quistis, probablemente en la misma cama, no era algo que me hiciese precisamente ilusión, si no todo lo contrario.

No habría peor manera de pasar la última noche en el Jardín que con aquel constante sentimiento nervioso y asustado tras mi pecho, pero por otro lado aquella sería precisamente eso, mi última noche en el Jardín.

Sólo debía tranquilizarme, no dar demasiada importancia a todo aquel asunto con Quistis, dormir... y mañana todo habría pasado.

Oí un ruido lejano a mi lado y saqué la cabeza del agua, girándome para ver detrás de mí a Quistis, colocando un par de toallas y algo de ropa sobre el lavabo.

- ¿Te traigo un patito de goma o algo...? - dijo con media sonrisa, de espaldas a mí, colocando cuidadosamente las toallas mientras las estiraba para que quedasen perfectas.

- ¿Eh..? - contesté yo simplemente, incapaz de entender lo que quería decir.

- Llevas un buen rato metida en el agua... - dijo aún sin girarse – lo digo por si te aburres de jugar en la bañera sólo con la espuma...

Yo volví a mirar hacia delante, en aquella misma postura que tenía desde que me metí en la bañera; sentada, con ambas rodillas pegadas a mi cuerpo y los brazos alrededor de mis rodillas. En aquella postura daba exactamente igual que Quistis se girase hacia mí, sólo podría ver mi espalda mientras estuviese encogida de aquella manera.

- Las habitaciones de los estudiantes no tienen bañera... - contesté yo en un susurro.

- ¿La de Squall tampoco...? - preguntó ella al parecer entretenida con la idea de que la habitación de una instructora tuviese más lujos que la del propio comandante.

- Sí, pero nunca me he quedado en su habitación... - contesté yo sin girarme hacia ella.

Y no estaba mintiendo, el comandante se negaba a permitir que una joven pasase la noche en su habitación. Seguramente habría alguna norma que lo prohibiese o algo así, porque si no no podía entender aquella manía por mantenerme alejada de su entorno más íntimo y personal.

La puerta volvió a oírse y cuando me giré Quistis ya se había ido.

Volví a apoyar la barbilla sobre mis rodillas, sintiendo las frías gotas que resbalaban de mi flequillo y caían tímidamente sobre mi nariz, y dejé escapar una profunda bocanada de aire.

Casi se me había olvidado lo que era sumergirte en una bañera llena de agua bien caliente y espuma blanca. Ya había algo que haría que aquella última noche en el Jardín no fuese tan desagradable de recordar.

* * *

=3 ¿Sabéis lo que viene a continuación, verdad?


	4. La gracia del futuro

_**Just Made To Touch

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Exactamente... esa es la última noche que Rinoa pasará en el Jardín... ¿Qué pasará, qué pasará? =D

Rinoa Haatirii: Pues ya ves ^^ la inspiración no se fue! No esperas que pase nada en esa última noche de Rinoa en el Jardín, ne?... Pues qué quieres que te diga... ya va siendo hora de que pase algo, no crees? XD En cualquier caso... sólo leyendo podrás ver si es así... o no =D

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV: LA GRACIA DEL FUTURO.

* * *

**

El momento en que más idiota me sentí fue cuando ya no pude continuar reprimiendo mi risa y ambas continuamos hablando de Squall riendo en voz baja.

Salí de aquel baño una hora después de haber entrado, hecha un manojo de nervios, y me encontré a Quistis sentada en su cama, pegada a la pared y con la espalda apoyada en el mueble que había a los pies de la misma.

Había dejado para mí el privilegio de dormir con la cabeza sobre su almohada y me había dicho que no le importaba dormir sin ella. Y no agradecí aquel gesto tanto como el hecho de que ella durmiese en los pies y yo en la cabecera. Seguiríamos estando en la misma cama, pero no sería tan incómodo dormir así como tenerla pegada a mi espalda.

Me había metido en la cama, me había tapado con aquella fina sábana y ambas nos quedamos completamente en silencio.

Pero por suerte empezó a hablar, comentando algo sobre un examen que debía hacer a sus alumnos el día siguiente, y aquella conversación desinteresada fue moviéndose poco a poco haciendo que me sintiese algo más tranquila.

El tema cambió de una tontería a otra hasta que salió el nombre del comandante. Y en lugar de acabar lloriqueando por lo ocurrido me encontré riendo con cada comentario que aquella chica hacía sobre su ex alumno. La verdad es que lo conocía realmente bien.

Hablar con ella volvía a ser algo increíblemente tranquilizador y reconfortante, no entendía cómo había podido dejar que una tontería como un beso me hubiese hecho sentirme tan incómoda con una amiga como ella.

- Y no podemos ser injustos... - dijo Quistis rascándose una ceja e intentando aparentar seriedad – no es que el chico no tenga sentimientos...

Se quedó callada, mirando hacia el techo, apoyada aún con la espalda sobre la pared y las piernas estiradas ante ella, cruzando una rodilla sobre la otra.

- Es sólo que.... no se ha dado cuenta aún... - dijo finalmente.

¿Cómo podía alguien tener sentimientos y no darse cuenta de ellos? Estaba claro que continuaba bromeando, intentando animarme, y la verdad es que lo había conseguido sin demasiadas complicaciones.

- Hace dos minutos lo odiaba y ahora estás consiguiendo que empiece a darme pena... - dije yo entre risas – Lo estás poniendo al pobre...

Quistis también rió y se dejó caer después sobre el colchón, quedando su cabeza a un par de palmos de mis pies, mientras sus piernas se mantenían con las rodillas flexionadas en el aire, apoyando sus pies a la altura de mi cintura.

- Es broma... - susurró al cabo de un minuto.

Nos quedamos en silencio, las dos tumbadas bocarriba en aquella posición durante un rato, mirando el techo y cada una pensando en sus cosas.

- ¿Estás mejor...? - me preguntó en un tono amable.

- Mañana me iré... - dije yo en un susurro.

Y de nuevo volvió a hacerse el silencio.

Mi voz no había sonado triste, aún me sentía tranquila y animada después de haber hablado con ella, pero tampoco sonaba demasiado optimista.

- Lo hemos dejado... así que supongo que no pinto nada aquí... - dije en un tono más resignado que otra cosa.

Quistis continuaba sin contestar nada y mis ojos se movieron hacia la simple esfera del reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes, viendo con algo de asombro que pasaban unos minutos de la una y media de la madrugada.

- ¿Qué harás después de irte...? - preguntó después de un buen rato.

- No lo sé... primero iré a Timber a recoger las cosas que dejé allí – contesté yo de manera casual – Después iré a casa... y ya veré...

De nuevo no dijo nada, los minutos pasaban y las dos continuábamos en silencio. Aquello me desconcertó de alguna manera, Quistis era el tipo de persona que siempre tendría algo que decir en cualquier tipo de conversación, siempre tendría un consejo o unas palabras sabias a mano para una situación así.

Pero continuaba en silencio.

* * *

Se iría dijese lo que dijese, así que realmente no tenía mucho sentido que le dijese nada. Sin embargo seguía molestándome la idea de que Rinoa ya no estuviese por allí.

Desde que habíamos vuelto todos nos habíamos convertido en una pequeña gran familia, todos disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía de manera más o menos manifiesta y convivíamos en armonía. Si Rinoa se iba sería una parte que faltaría de todo aquello.

Mi vida no me había desagradado antes de conocerlos a todos, pero debía confesar que desde hacía meses prefería el ambiente que flotaba constantemente a mi alrededor. Era ligero y alegre, divertido y entretenido. Era una sensación tierna el tenerlos a todos así de cerca.

Y en todo aquello Rinoa era sin lugar a dudas la parte más representativa de aquella sensación.

Squall era la parte leal y realista, Selphie era como una inyección de energía en estado puro, Irvine era ridículamente divertido, Zell era la parte inocente e infantil, sin maldad alguna... Rinoa era frescura y calidez al mismo tiempo, era algo un poco más completo que los demás por separado. Rinoa era a la vez sensata, entretenida, alegre, tierna, honesta...

Si Rinoa se iba nos faltaría una parte realmente importante de lo que éramos todos juntos.

- Nos dejarás a medias... - dije al cabo de un buen rato.

- ¿Perdona...? - dijo ella levantando la cabeza de la almohada, mirando hacia mí con confusión.

- Si te vas faltará algo entre nosotros... - contesté yo – El Jardín no será lo mismo sin ti...

Su cabeza volvió a caer sobre la almohada y se tumbó de lado, dándome la espalda.

- Sí... a mí también me faltará algo sin vosotros... - murmuró bajo la sábana.

- Podrías quedarte... - dije de repente, incapaz de reconocerme, dándole un consejo que venía del simple egoísmo. Sólo de mi deseo de que el grupo que éramos continuase entero.

- No soy un mercenario, Quistis... - dijo en voz baja – No pertenezco a este Jardín...

- Pero podrías serlo... - le dije yo.

Recordaba haberla visto luchando junto a nosotros y desenvolviéndose en una batalla con bastante facilidad. Su destreza como luchadora no era comparable con su poder como bruja, pero aún así podría pertenecer a aquel mundo nuestro sin problema alguno.

- La verdad... es que es el recuerdo más vivo que tengo – la oí susurrar levemente.

Giré mi cabeza hacia la figura de su cuerpo y seguía inmóvil, en aquella misma posición. ¿Qué expresión habría en su cara?

- Cuando nos enfrentamos contra Artemisa, sentir que era capaz de proteger a los que eran importantes para mí... - dijo lentamente – Fue una sensación maravillosa...

Yo volví a mirar hacia el techo de mi habitación y una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

- Sí... lo fue... - comenté yo completamente de acuerdo con ella.

- Supongo que podría vivir así... sintiendo eso... aunque Squall no estuviese a mi lado... - dijo finalmente.

Dejó de hablar y yo no encontré palabras en mi cabeza. Claro que podría vivir así, luchando junto a nosotros por mucho que Squall no supiese simplemente disfrutar de lo que ella podía ofrecerle. Squall era una sola persona, y la vida es mucho más que una sola persona.

Miré mi reloj de pared al cabo de lo que me pareció una eternidad perdida en mis pensamientos y me sorprendí al ver que hacía más de media hora que ambas nos habíamos quedado calladas. Rinoa debía estar dormida sin lugar a dudas.

Me giré hacia ella y me encontré con sus pies justo frente a mis ojos, descalzos y asomando tímidamente bajo la sábana, inmóviles e invitadores.

Y por un instante sentí de nuevo aquel impulso, simplemente quería alargar mi mano y rozar su piel. Lo mismo que me pasó en su habitación la noche que la besé.

Esta vez sin embargo no eran sus ojos los que me pedían que me acercase un poco más, realmente no había ninguna señal imaginaria para que me moviese hacia ella, ni tampoco me había pillado por sorpresa aquella sensación. Por eso mismo no llegué a tocarla.

Simplemente miraba sus pies, observando cómo la tenue luz de aquella noche despejada se colaba por la ventana y jugaba sobre la superficie de su piel, dejándome entender la suavidad que debía sentirse al tacto.

Cuando hacemos algo podemos pararnos a pensar en los motivos que hemos tenido para hacerlo de dos maneras: antes de hacerlo, o después de haberlo hecho.

Si lo hacemos seguramente encontraremos dos versiones completamente distintas, pero sólo una será la verdadera.

Cuando hacemos algo sin que entendamos el motivo, e intentamos encontrarlo después, podremos estudiar la situación que se dio mirando todos y cada uno de los detalles que nos rodearon en ese momento. Seguramente encontraremos docenas de motivos para que lo hayamos hecho. Pero si lo pensamos antes de llegar a hacer nada, sólo podemos basarnos en la sensación que nos impulsa hacia esa acción. Sólo veremos qué es lo que nos obliga a hacerlo.

Yo miraba aquellos pies, de formas suavemente redondeadas y dedos pequeños y finos, y en lugar de buscar el motivo como hice con aquel beso, me paré a preguntar qué motivo podía haber para que quisiese acariciarlos.

Una explicación lógica y coherente, eso esperaba encontrar. Pero lo único claro que podía ver era sólo la sensación temblorosa en mis manos mientras intentaba contenerme.

Era su piel, el color claro de la planta de sus pies, la suave visión de su superficie, impecable, irresistible.

La forma y el tamaño de aquellos pies eran simplemente perfectos, una parte del cuerpo humano que simplemente me parecía simpática, pero así como estaba en ese momento, debatiéndome entre la posibilidad de acariciarlos o no, empezaban a tener aquel deje sensual e invitador.

El único motivo que podía haber para que quisiera tocar su piel era simplemente que me apetecía hacerlo, que me llamaba la atención llegar a rozar sus pies con mi mano y sentirlos no sólo a la vista, si no también al tacto.

Aquello sólo me llevaba a una conclusión: si la había besado aquella noche ni el alcohol, ni el ambiente, ni mi intención de animarla, ni una posible malinterpretación de señales entre las dos habían tenido nada que ver.

Había sido yo quien había sentido el impulso de besarla, y simplemente no había sido capaz de resistirme a hacerlo.

Y sabiendo aquello me sentí realmente idiota intentando resistir las ganas de alargar mi mano y rozar sus pies. Porque sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría haciéndolo.

Uno de mis dedos quedó a un palmo de mi cara, justo frente a la planta de su pie, y lo coloqué en el centro sin moverlo. Si le hacía cosquillas seguramente se despertaría.

Mi mano se movió lentamente pero con cuidado, intentando que no se diese cuenta de que la estaba tocando. ¿Y si no estaba dormida?

Mi dedo índice llegó hasta la punta de su dedo pulgar y mi mano se movió buscando los pequeños huecos que se formaban bajo la yema de cada uno de sus dedos. Recorría su pie con curiosidad y fascinación, entendiendo mejor aún por qué sentía aquella necesidad de acariciarla y acercarme un poco más a ella.

La calidez de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel. Parecía un ser hecho expresamente para ser tocado.

Mi mano se paró sobre sus dedos, a meros milímetros de su piel, y por un instante sólo sentía el calor que se intuía en el aire que rozaba su cuerpo. Era como una capa suavemente aterciopelada e invisible que la cubría de manera perfecta.

Tal vez esa era la diferencia entre Rinoa y el resto de la gente que conocía. Ese calor y suavidad que había sobre ella, a su alrededor, no sólo en el tacto físico de su piel. Era como tocar su esencia... su alma...

Y Rinoa era eso... honestidad, vitalidad, ternura... Rinoa era una especie de sensación cálida y aterciopelada.

Rinoa era transparente.

Verla por fuera era lo mismo que verla por dentro, sólo por eso sabía que sentirla así, por fuera, con mi mano a menos de dos milímetros de su piel, era igual que sentir su alma... era transparente.

Hacía rato que había dejado de pensar de manera lógica, me había centrado simplemente en sentir, y mi mano seguía suspendida sobre su piel porque casi no me atrevía a tocarla del todo.

- Rinoa... - susurré levemente.

No sé si fue un intento por llamar su atención, por comprobar si estaba dormida, o simplemente por oír mi propia voz pronunciando su nombre, pero en el momento en que lo hice me di cuenta de que había hablado.

La muchacha no contestó nada. Así que debía estar profundamente dormida.

Mi mano descansó finalmente sobre su pie, rodeando sus dedos con los míos y estrechándolo suavemente mientras sentía mejor esa maravillosa sensación, cómo era aquella chica al tacto.

Pasaron un par de minutos mientras yo continuaba perdida en aquel momento, y fue el tímido murmullo de su voz lo que me hizo volver de repente a la realidad.

- ¿Qué...?

* * *

La mano de Quistis seguía sobre mi pie, agarrándolo amablemente, sin moverse lo más mínimo. Y por un instante no dijo nada.

Llevaba un buen rato sintiendo cómo sus dedos me acariciaban mientras yo permanecía con los ojos cerrados, simplemente sintiendo sus caricias suaves y decididas.

Lo había vuelvo a hacer.

Fue como cuando me besó, en el momento en que su piel entró en contacto con la mía se me olvidó que había ningún otro sentido en mi cuerpo. Sólo era consciente de la manera en que sus dedos se movían sobre mi pie.

Quedarme callada e inmóvil era realmente lo mejor y lo único que podía hacer. Era lo mejor porque mientras ella no supiese que estaba despierta no tendría que apartarme de aquella sensación, y era lo único porque la verdad es que no quería dejar de sentir aquello.

Y entonces la oí pronunciar mi nombre. Y me quedé helada.

Estaba dormida ¿no? Así que aquello es lo que haría, continuar fingiendo que dormía profundamente, completamente ajena a sus caricias. Y me quedé helada una segunda vez, en cuanto oí mi propia voz contestarle.

Ahora su mano no se movía, continuaba sobre mi pie, pero ella no decía nada.

Sus dedos se movieron lentamente y se apartaron de mí devolviéndome algo de cordura y la capacidad de usar las palabras a mi mente.

- No... deberías dejar que te afecte tanto... - dijo débilmente – Ya sabes, todo esto de Squall e irte del Jardín... tómatelo con calma...

Y aun siendo ella una experta en mantener las apariencias y ocultar lo que pasaba por su cabeza hasta yo pude ver que realmente no pretendía decir eso cuando pronunció mi nombre.

¿Quería que creyese que su intención era aconsejarme y mostrarme apoyo de manera amistosa? ¿Después de haber pasado diez interminables minutos acariciando mi pie? ¿Después de haberse quedado callada al oírme contestarle? Seguramente pensaba que estaba dormida mientras me tocaba.

- Sólo me... siento un poco perdida... - contesté yo.

Las dos sabíamos que no podíamos engañarnos en ese momento. Ella no pretendía hablar de todo aquello y yo sabía perfectamente que así era. Lo sabía tan bien como ella misma.

- No saber lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante me pone nerviosa... - dije sinceramente.

- Es la gracia del futuro... - la oí decir mientras se movía para darme la espalda - que no lo conocemos... No podemos dar nada por sentado porque todo puede cambiar en un sólo instante.

Aquellas palabras sonaron realmente sinceras y yo levanté una ceja molesta ante aquella afirmación. Sabía que tenía razón, las cosas a veces simplemente cambiaban y era imposible prever lo que podía ocurrir. Pero por eso mismo me sentía nerviosa. No soportaba no saber hacia donde me llevaría todo aquello.

- Pues yo no le veo la gracia... - dije sonando como una cría enfadada.

- A veces los cambios no son tan malos, Rin... - la oí murmurar de cara a la pared – Anímate...

Nunca me había llamado Rin... y hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de lo gracioso que sonaba ese nombre en una voz tan seria y madura como la suya.

* * *

Noté que el peso de su cuerpo se movía sobre el colchón y me giré hacia ella para verla incorporándose con una sonrisa extraña en la cara. Lo siguiente que vi fue mi almohada precipitándose hacia mi cara.

La agarré y la miré como una idiota.

- Te he dicho que no me importa dormir sin almohada... Puedes quedártela - dije volviendo a mirar hacia ella.

Pero Rinoa continuaba en movimiento, colocándose a cuatro patas mientras estiraba una mano hacia mí. Agarró mi almohada, quitándomela de un tirón, y la colocó justo al lado de mi cabeza, dejándose caer sobre ella bocabajo, hundiendo aquella extraña sonrisa en su superficie.

- ¡No pensaba devolvértela! - dijo en un tono entretenido mientras giraba la cara para mirar hacia mí.

Yo estaba tumbada bocarriba, con ambas manos sobre mi estómago, y ella permanecía bocabajo, con la cara girada hacia mí. Mirándome con aquel par de brillantes orbes color chocolate.

Podía sentir su codo rozando mi brazo, y aquello parecía ser suficiente para que el impulso por besarla de nuevo no fuese tan irresistible.

- Gracias... - susurró antes de acercarse un poco más y apoyar su frente contra mi hombro, ocultando su cara mientras cerraba los ojos y se acurrucaba a mi lado.

¿Gracias? ¿Por pronunciar consejos de ánimo al azar sin tener realmente ni idea de cómo improvisar para encubrir mis intenciones?

Empezar a entender que una persona te llama la atención de aquella manera era algo que nunca me había ocurrido tan de repente. Con Squall la cosa fue apareciendo poco a poco, como una idea entretenida que se iba haciendo grande de forma proporcional a lo gracioso que me parecía la idea de encapricharme con él.

Esta vez todo aquello había empezado a ocurrir sin que me diese mucha cuenta, y ahora que empezaba a distinguir entre el hecho de ver a Rinoa como una persona por la que era imposible no sentir simpatía, y verla como alguien que me atraía de manera irresistible, como un imán hecho de calidez y suavidad; comenzaba a sentirme realmente estúpida.

Porque en el fondo sabía que desde el principio todo me había ido llevando justo en esa dirección.

¿Recordáis cómo os hablé de Rinoa y Squall cuando os expliqué que la cosa no funcionaba muy bien? Sobre cómo pensé al conocerla que ella era la única que podría hacer que Squall sintiese algo especial... ¿Me permitís que recupere mis palabras exactas?

Os hablaba sobre cómo había cambiado mi manera de ver a Squall al ir entendiendo cómo era Rinoa.

Ella llegó inundándolo todo de luz, frescura, música, impulsividad y buenas intenciones. Ella llegó siendo completamente opuesta a mí y en lugar de celos o envidia sentí calidez en mi interior.

Ver a alguien así era entender que sería eso lo que podría hacer sentir algo a Squall, a cualquier persona como él, completamente opuesto a ella. Eso era lo único que podría conquistar a alguien como Squall, y eso me hizo ver que no sentía nada realmente verdadero hacia él. Éramos incompatibles por naturaleza.

Exacto... así os lo expliqué... ¿Y por qué éramos incompatibles Squall y yo? Pues porque él era demasiado serio, demasiado sombrío... Yo ya era lo bastante tranquila y serena como para no necesitar a alguien así. Yo era muy parecida a él, pero sin toda aquella dureza y acritud.

Si sólo alguien como Rinoa podría hacer sentir algo especial a Squall, si sólo alguien como ella podría completarlo.

Sólo alguien como ella podría hacerme sentir algo a mí.

Y yo había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para no darme cuenta hasta ese maldito instante en que me paré a preguntarme por qué tenía tantas ganas de tocar uno de sus pies.

* * *

Pies.... *¬*


	5. Como si nada hubiese ocurrido

_**Just Made To Touch

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueeeeno, un capítulo más v.v Este fic ha ido saliendo con los capítulos de dos en dos XD Pero esta vez me tomaré la libertad de pensar tranquilamente el siguiente v.v... ¡No puede salir cualquier cosa!

Rinoa Haatirii: Sé que te prometí un capítulo especial y una escena que sin duda estarás esperando... Pero después de pasar toda la noche escribiendo y releyendo y reescribiendo... Me levanté con la sensación de que había quedado todo demasiado... Precipitado. Supongo que este capítulo te dejará un poco con la miel en los labios pero debía hacerlo por el bien del fic!! ò.ó (O eso creo XD... ya me dirás qué te parece cuando te explique como quedó y como ha salido al final v.v)

Zar Antiquo: No, Quistis no tiene ningún tipo de filia extraña hacia los pies... Ella misma te lo explicará más adelante XD Y en cuanto a lo de la carne... Bueno, habrá carne, tranquilo XD Sólo que será del tipo que suelo hacer yo, que creo que no es demasiado... explícita... aunque sí que lo es... No sé muy bien como explicarlo XD Pero intento que se vea todo lo posible sin resultar demasiado vulgar (ois...)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V: COMO SI NADA HUBIESE OCURRIDO

* * *

**

- No es necesario que cambies nada, sólo tienes que añadirle unas piezas más... Mira...

Quistis continuaba señalando en aquel manual de modificación de armas mientras Rinoa atendía a aquella especie de clase particular con los cinco sentidos. Ceño fruncido, manos sobre las rodillas y espalda levemente arqueada sobre aquel libro.

- Vale, y así es como lo hacen, ¿no? - le preguntó señalando un esquema que había justo al lado.

Yo misma recordaba los días en que estudié lo básico sobre cada arma y su funcionamiento. Aquella era una de las asignaturas de los primeros años y era obligatorio conocer cómo funcionaba y cómo se mejoraba cada tipo de arma para que los cadetes decidiesen y escogiesen las suyas según se adaptasen mejor a sus necesidades.

En este caso Rinoa lo tenía bastante fácil, llevaba mucho tiempo usando su boomerang y no tenía interés en cambiarlo, sin embargo había empezado aquel curso con un interés y unas ganas increíbles por aprender y aplicarse en cada asignatura que pudiese tener.

Y de eso hacía ya casi dos semanas.

- La cosa es que mientras más peso tenga en la base, menos rango de acierto tendrás al lanzarlos, en este caso sí se van quitando piezas para cambiarlas por otras más ligeras... - decía Quistis señalando la empuñadura de un fino puñal arrojadizo.

- Ahá... - murmuró Rinoa cruzándose de brazos y acentuando aún más su cara de concentración. Realmente parecía disfrutar aprendiendo todas aquellas cosas.

Ahora mismo era oficialmente una estudiante más de aquel Jardín y Quistis la ayudaba en todo lo posible como amiga suya que era y como instructora que se encargaba de un par de sus asignaturas.

Y yo continuaba mirándolas al otro lado de la mesa de aquella cafetería, sorbiendo de rato en rato de aquella pajita, con la cara sujeta por mis dos manos y una expresión entre suspicaz y aburrida.

Hacía unas tres semanas aquel par de dos habían estado más raras que nunca. Primero Rinoa, excusándose en todo lo que pasó con Squall antes de que finalmente decidiesen ser simplemente amigos, y unos días después le tocó el turno a Quistis.

Yo ya tenía mis sospechas de que Quistis había tenido algo que ver en el cambio de humor de Rinoa, por mucho que ambas se hubiesen encaprichado en hacerme creer que no era así. Se trataba de la manera que se comportaba aquella joven bruja delante de Quistis: parecía incómoda, molesta... a veces diría que incluso la evitaba.

El día que Rinoa se presentó en la cafetería decidida a matricularse como cadete ese humor suyo desapareció por completo, y ese mismo día Quistis empezó a hacer cosas raras en general.

Se mantenía bastante distante de todos nosotros y no era muy raro encontrársela perdida en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo aquello no le duró más de dos o tres días. Ahora parecía que todo había pasado, y cada vez que yo les hacía algún comentario sobre qué había ocurrido que yo no supiese ambas negaban haberse comportado de ninguna manera fuera de lo habitual.

- ¿Y esto entrará en el examen? - preguntó Rinoa mirando a Quistis con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Rin, eso no puedo decírtelo... - contestó Quistis mirándola con una ceja levantada – Puedo ayudarte a entender según qué cosas y ya es más de lo que debería hacer, pero no esperes favoritismos ni nada por el estilo tratándose de trabajos o exámenes...

Lo que más me molestaba es que nadie más parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada, si intentaba que Irvine, Zell o quien fuese corroborasen mi versión todos me intentaban convencer de lo mismo. Que habían sido imaginaciones mías.

Pero nadie iba a convencerme de lo contrario. Antes conseguirían que Shiva aceptase una invitación de Ifrit para tomar un té en la Caverna de las Llamas que convencerme a mí de que nada raro había pasado entre ellas.

* * *

- ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos estudiantes...? - pregunté de repente, mirando hacia el techo de aquel inmenso despacho.

Shu se giró hacia mí y aunque no podía ver la expresión de su cara sabía perfectamente cómo debía ser.

- Pues claro... tampoco hace tanto... - contestó volviendo a trastear en aquella caja llena de papeles y cosas suyas – A veces hablas como si tuvieses 30 años, Quis...

Esbocé una leve sonrisa y me levanté de aquel sofá de piel, quedando sentada sobre él en lugar de tumbada como llevaba desde hacía un rato.

- Todo el mundo pensaba que teníamos algo raro... - dije aún sonriendo – Que había algo entre nosotras...

Ella rió por lo bajo y ni siquiera se giró hacia mí.

- Y esos rumores consiguieron que tuviese bastante más éxito entre los chicos... - dijo entretenida con aquel recuerdo – Los hombres a veces son... tan simples...

- Pero a ti nunca te molestó que pensasen eso... - dije yo más para mí misma que para ella.

- Bueno, tampoco era cierto... - contestó girándose esta vez mientras pasaba la vista entre el puñado de papeles que tenía entre sus manos y comenzaba a acercarse a mí.

- Pero... ¿y si lo hubiese sido...? - pregunté de repente, alargando la mano para coger aquel folio que había ido a buscar.

Ella no contestó nada. Lo apartó de mí en el último momento y me miró con una expresión suspicaz.

- Quis... ¿Te me estás declarando o algo así...? - preguntó levantando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa algo rara – Porque agradezco el interés pero no creo que...

- No seas idiota... - le dije yo quitándole aquella hoja de la mano y levantándome del sofá – Era sólo una suposición...

Miré por encima aquel informe sobre los cambios que la dirección había propuesto para ese año en el plan de estudios y comencé a girarme hacia la puerta.

- Una suposición... Supongamos pues... - la oí decir justo antes de que saliese de su nuevo despacho – que Quistis Trepe empieza a sentirse confusamente atraída por alguien...

Yo me giré hacia ella y la miré como si sus palabras no tuviesen lógica ni me interesasen lo más mínimo.

- Supongamos que es una chica... - dijo sonriendo ampliamente – Supongamos que de repente Quistis Trepe empieza a sentir algo por alguien tan inesperado como... no sé... ¿Rinoa Heartilly...?

Intenté con todas mis ganas que no se notase el nudo nervioso que acababa de formarse en mi estómago, pero de alguna manera sabía que el calor que empezaba a sentir sobre mi cara me delataba de la manera más estúpida posible.

- ¡Buah! Creo que has pasado de tu tono de piel normal al rojo carmesí en tan sólo un par de segundos... - dijo mirando hacia su reloj mientras reía - ¡Ahora sí que no sirve de nada negarlo!

Miré hacia aquel papel y volví a girarme hacia la puerta. No necesitaba que otra persona me dijese lo que me estaba ocurriendo, y desde luego no necesitaba sentirme ridícula por ello.

- ¡Quis, espera! - la oí decir mientras mi mano se apoyaba sobre el pomo de aquella gran puerta – No te enfades...

Sus tacones resonaron a mis espaldas y en un momento pude sentir su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Si el resto del mundo no puede ver lo que hay en tu cabeza es sólo porque no se paran a mirar atentamente... - murmuró mientras me daba un leve empujoncito y me obligaba a girarme de nuevo hacia ella – Nos conocemos desde hace mucho...

- Llegué al Jardín con 15 años... tampoco hace tanto... - la corregí yo.

- ¡Detalles sin importancia! - exclamó mirando hacia un lado - ¿Te has parado a mirar cómo eres desde que llegó ella?

Distinta. Por lo menos me sentía distinta, no sabía del todo hasta qué punto aquello se había notado en mi comportamiento.

- ¿Y qué problema hay? - me preguntó levantando una ceja - ¿Que es una chica? ¿Que es la novia del comandante...?

Dejé escapar un bufido molesto y ella rió por lo bajo.

- ¡Cierto! Ya no lo es ¿no?... - dijo aún sonriendo - ¡Un problema menos!

Pero yo continuaba sin contestar nada. La verdad es que no había pensado en hablar de todo aquello con nadie, eran cosas que pululaban por mi cabeza y poco más.

- Pero si esperas que algún día se levante y haya dejado de ser una chica creo que puedes sentarte a esperar tranquilamente... - bromeó girándose y volviendo a caminar hacia su escritorio.

- Si no fuese una chica ya no sería Rinoa... - murmuré yo levemente.

Pude ver cómo se giraba hacia mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una ceja levantada. Aquello era lo más cercano a una confesión que me sacaría, y tal y como dije aquellas palabras me volví hacia la puerta y salí de aquella habitación.

* * *

Me estiré sobre mi silla y miré hacia mi izquierda, preguntándome lo que debía estar haciendo Squall en aquel momento. Seguramente estaría cubierto de pintura y cemento mientras ayudaba con la reconstrucción del orfanato.

Se había ido hacía un par de días diciendo que quería pasar un poco de tiempo con Eleone, ayudándola a arreglar el orfanato del que la muchacha quería hacerse cargo. Y no me sorprendió nada enterarme de aquello el mismo día que se iba.

Por lo menos no fui la única. Nadie sabía que tenía planeado tomarse un mes sabático fuera de sus deberes como comandante.

Ese puesto lo había tomado Shu de manera temporal, y yo me había quedado sin poder demostrarle lo buena alumna que podía llegar a ser.

Vale, tampoco es que me hubiese decidido a quedarme en el Jardín y darle una oportunidad al mundo de los SeeDs con ese propósito, pero me hubiese gustado que hubiese estado ahí para ver todo el esfuerzo que le ponía.

Aunque en ese momento no estuviese poniéndole demasiado.

Aquel instructor bajito y algo calvo seguía hablando sobre números y probabilidades y estrategias, y debéis saber que era la única clase en la que me encontraba cruzando los dedos para que algo ocurriese y aquel hombrecillo no entrase en el aula ese día.

Sin embargo ya sólo faltaban unos 20 minutos y pasaríamos a la siguiente asignatura: enlaces. Bastante más interesante en sí, y con la suerte de que era Quistis quien la daba.

¿Por qué tenéis que ser tan malpensados? No era el hecho de que Quistis explicase esa asignatura lo que hacía que estuviese deseando que llegase la hora siguiente, si no la manera en que explicaba. Era realmente una instructora excelente, capaz de hacer que lo que tuviese que enseñar fuese interesante y a la vez fácil de entender.

¿No pensaríais que las cosas iban a cambiar entre nosotras?

Vale, confieso que al principio fue un poco extraño, pero los días en los que no podía evitar verla y ponerme completamente roja habían quedado atrás. Yo no tenía ganas de complicarme la vida y estaba convencida de que si Quistis había intentado algún acercamiento extraño hacia mí seguramente había sido fruto de un momento de ceguera provocado por mi comportamiento.

Era una joven que se preocupaba por sus amigos y tendía a querer ayudar cuando algo malo pasaba. Tal vez verme dando vueltas de un lado para otro como un alma en pena le hizo sentir que debía ayudarme de alguna manera, y en un momento dado confundió esa necesidad con algo distinto.

Y es que no podía ser de ninguna otra manera.

Le di un par de vueltas a mi bolígrafo entre los dedos y dirigí mis ojos hacia aquel instructor algo cómico. Oyendo su voz levemente aguda como un sonido sin importancia ni interés alguno.

Quistis se había mantenido bastante distante y taciturna durante un par de días, después de la noche en que me quedé en su habitación, y pasados esos dos días recuperó la entereza y calma que eran propias en ella.

Todo volvía a ser como siempre.

Así que debía ser como había imaginado. Yo dejé de comportarme como una idiota por el tema de Squall, me centré en mi nuevo objetivo y recuperé mi humor de siempre, y ella dejó de sentir que se requería su atención y simplemente volvió a ser la de antes.

Ahora mismo volvía a ser extremadamente fácil moverme a su alrededor, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada entre nosotras, y no podéis ni imaginar hasta qué punto quedaba agradecida por ello.

* * *

- ¡Sólo una vez! Por favor... - volvió a pedirme con las manos juntas bajo su barbilla y aquella carita suplicante que tan natural le salía cada vez que quería.

- Rinoa, no tengo tiempo... - le dije terminando de recoger mis libros y preparándome para salir de aquella aula.

El tema de hoy en la clase de enlaces había tocado un poco todo el asunto de la magia azul, y sabiendo perfectamente que yo era la única en aquel Jardín capaz de usarla Rinoa había corrido a mi escritorio en cuanto terminó la clase para pedirme que le hiciese una demostración sobre la teoría que le había explicado hacía unos minutos.

- Además me has visto usarla muchas veces – le dije intentando no mirarla.

- Pero ahora sé mejor cómo funciona, la veré de otra manera... - me pidió de nuevo arqueando las cejas.

Nunca hubiese imaginado a Rinoa como ese tipo de estudiante, pero verla así de entusiasmada ante la idea de aprender algo nuevo sólo me ponía un poco más difícil mis intentos por no prestarle más atención de la debida.

Me quité las gafas y volví una vez más mi mirada hacia sus inmensos ojos suplicantes.

Las palabras de Shu volvieron a resonar en mi cabeza y dejé escapar el aire que mantenía en mis pulmones sin abrir mi boca, evitando que sonase como lo que era, un suspiro frustrado.

El problema no era que Rinoa fuese una chica ni que hubiese estado con Squall ni ninguna tontería por el estilo. El problema era la manera en que se volvía a comportar a mi alrededor como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Que se acercase a mí aquella noche de una forma tan natural y tranquila casi me hizo creer por un instante que ella sintiese la necesidad de aproximarse un poco más a mí, igual que la sentía yo.

Por eso después de la noche que pasó acurrucada a mi lado perdí un poco la capacidad de actuar con normalidad. Por un momento creí que de verdad empezaba a ocurrir algo entre nosotras...

Pero miradla, es como si aquel beso y aquella noche no hubiesen existido.

- Vale... podemos ir cuando termine las clases de esta tarde... - accedí finalmente, ganándome un par de saltitos por su parte y una cara de inmensa felicidad.

A aquella muchacha realmente no parecía importarle demasiado lo que ocurriese o dejase de ocurrir en mi cabeza. Si yo estaba más o menos interesada en ella era algo que no le preocupaba en absoluto, y simplemente se comportaba a mi alrededor como si intentase olvidar aquel beso y aquella estupidez de andar tocándole los pies creyendo que estaba dormida.

Tocarle los pies... qué idiotez.

Debo de haberme ganado alguna que otra mirada extraña por vuestra parte... Sabed que no tengo ningún tipo de fetiche extraño con esa parte del cuerpo ni nada parecido, fue un lapsus, un momento algo extraño... sus pies simplemente estaban ahí.

El caso es que pensase lo que pensase Rinoa parecía empeñada en olvidar aquel tema, y estaba consiguiéndolo con bastante eficacia.

* * *

- Me da igual lo que pienses, te digo que ha pasado algo y no quieren que me entere... - volví a repetir sobre mi teléfono.

- Selph... de verdad... - contestó Irvine con una voz entre cansada y aburrida – Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena...

- ¡Pero tú no las has visto cuando estamos solo nosotras tres! - volví a decirle – Bueno, ahora no se les nota tanto... Pero hace unas semanas hubiese jurado que tenían un cadáver oculto en algún rincón del Jardín...

- ¡Por favor, Selphie! - exclamó Irvine empezando a perder la paciencia - ¿Cómo van a tener un...

- ¡Es una manera de hablar! No digo que hayan matado a nadie... - le expliqué yo frunciendo el ceño – Sólo digo que es todo demasiado sospechoso...

Sonó un repiqueteo extraño de nudillos contra una puerta y por un momento me levanté de un salto de mi cama. Aquella manera de llamar sólo podía pertenecer a Rinoa, pero sabía que no había sonado sobre mi puerta.

- Irvy, te llamo luego... - balbuceé sobre mi teléfono antes de colgar, y me quedé un rato escuchando mientras aquellos golpes impacientes volvían a repetirse con el mismo ritmo.

- Ya voy... - se oyó la voz de Quistis como un murmullo lejano y sordo, ahogado por la fina pared que separaba su habitación de la mía.

Las había oído hablar durante el almuerzo sobre ir a entrenar juntas, y de alguna manera me había extrañado y molestado un poco que no se me hubiese tenido en cuenta para nada, pero igualmente había quedado para cenar con Irvine, así que tampoco hubiese tenido mucho tiempo para acompañarlas.

Se oyó la puerta al ser abierta y di por hecho que ambas se dirigirían hacia el centro de entrenamiento. Guardé silencio y esperé a oír sus voces justo al pasar frente a mi habitación. Aquellas paredes no eran especialmente gruesas, pero todo se oía mucho mejor a través de la puerta.

Sin embargo no se oyó nada.

Y sí, soy así de cotilla. En cuanto pasaron unos segundos y no oí ni pasos ni voces me asomé al pasillo.

Y no había nadie.

Volví a entrar rascándome la frente y por un instante empecé a preocuparme. ¿Y si de verdad estaba imaginando cosas que en realidad no existían?

Era imposible que hubiesen desaparecido tan rápido de aquel pasillo si es que se habían ido ya. La única posibilidad era que Rinoa hubiese entrado en la habitación de Quistis. Pero no habían quedado para estudiar ni nada por el estilo, habían quedado para ir a entrenar.

Después de un rato pensando en cosas tan insignificantes me acerqué un poco más a la pared que me separaba de la habitación de Quistis y esperé en silencio.

Como de costumbre, no se oía nada.

Era una vecina bastante silenciosa por regla general, si estaba o no allí dentro no conseguiría saberlo nunca. Pero si Rinoa estaba allí sabía que podría oírla perfectamente.

Pero no fue así.

Por un momento se oyó algo, un murmullo, pero fue demasiado débil como para poder distinguir exactamente qué era.

Así que me quedé de nuevo esperando.

Un pequeño golpecito, como si algo hubiese caído al suelo, y se oyó una risa ahogada al otro lado de aquel fino tabique.

Y no, no pude aguantarme las ganas. Tenía que saber si estaban allí o no.

* * *

- Mira que eres patosa... - murmuré al mismo tiempo que me agachaba para coger el pisapapeles con el que Rinoa había estado jugando hasta que se le escurrió de las manos.

Había terminado de ordenar aquellos papeles que tenía que preparar para el día siguiente y Rinoa había esperado pacientemente de pie, tras mi silla, mientras toqueteaba las fotos que tenía sobre mi estantería y los bolígrafos que había sobre mi mesa.

- ¿Perdona? - dijo ella mientras se le escapaba una risita entretenida y me daba un leve empujón en un hombro cuando volví a levantarme.

En ese momento ella abrió la boca para hablar y alguien llamó a mi puerta. Y casi por instinto yo coloqué mi mano derecha sobre sus labios, evitando que dijese nada.

- ¿Quistis...? - se oyó la voz de Selphie.

Rinoa apartó mi mano de su boca poco a poco y me miró con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa confusa.

- ¿No puede saber que estoy aquí...? - me preguntó en un susurro.

- Se mueve a nuestro alrededor mirándonos como si estuviésemos conspirando contra el mundo entero... - dije yo en voz baja, asegurándome de que sólo Rinoa pudiese oírme – Será mejor que no alimentemos su imaginación...

Aquella visitante volvió a golpear sus nudillos contra la puerta, y al cabo de un buen rato oí cómo sus pasos volvían a entrar en su habitación y su puerta se cerraba una vez más.

Rinoa permanecía de pue, frente a mí, sujetando mi brazo derecho con una mano sobre mi muñeca, mientras yo la agarraba con la mano izquierda sobre su hombro.

Me había quedado inmóvil mientras esperaba a que Selphie se fuese, completamente concentrada en lo que se oía fuera de mi habitación, y hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba realmente de ella.

Y no me di cuenta del todo hasta que Rinoa se puso de puntillas y cerró los pocos centímetros que nos separaban rozando sus labios con los míos.

* * *

¿No os parece graciosísimo que Rinoa tenga que ponerse de puntillas para besarla? XD Tenía esa escena en mente y pensaba en la diferencia de altura que hay entre las dos chicas y me hizo gracia... No es como ponerte de puntilla para besar a un chico alto y fornido como Squall, pero ahí está ella... de puntillas igualmente xD Qué monaaa =3


	6. Recuerdos

_**Just Made To Touch

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Oh! Oh! Oh oh ooooh... Hollywood is grooving, the ground is really moviiiing! Hay días que escribo escuchando cosas como Russian Red... y salen capítulos como el de Rinoa y Quistis durmiendo en la misma cama... Así todo monas ellas y tal... Otros días me pongo Dover y sale esto... XD

Rinoa Haatirii: Querías más!? ô.o Muhjuhjuhjuh... No sé cómo habrá quedado la cosa al final pero bueno v.v... En cualquier caso he intentado currármelo!! . (Qué ironías... me ha costado más escribir una escena así con dos chicas de lo que me cuesta escribirla con dos chicos XDD) O tal vez sea la sensación que me da y en realidad ha quedado mejor... En fin! Usted dirá v.v

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI: RECUERDOS  


* * *

**

- Heartilly... - dijo aquella vocecilla aguda, y yo levanté mis ojos hacia aquel instructor que se dirigía a mí con una expresión que intentaba parecer severa.

La clase había empezado hacía nada, y yo casi ni había levantado la cabeza para mirar hacia delante.

- Lleva toda la clase con la cabeza sobre el pupitre... ¿se encuentra bien...? - me preguntó cambiando aquella expresión molesta por una algo preocupado cuando vio mi cara.

- No mucho... - contesté yo sinceramente.

La noche anterior no había dormido lo más mínimo, y estaba convencida de que tampoco podría hacerlo la siguiente.

- Si quiere puede ir a la enfermería... - me ofreció aquel hombrecillo mientras iba metiendo sus cosas en su maletín. ¿Por qué estaba recogiendo todo aquello si no hacía ni diez minutos que la clase había empezado?

Ir a la enfermería no estaría del todo mal. Podía fingir cualquier malestar físico y me dejarían quedarme allí durante un rato. Tal vez incluso encontrase la tranquilidad suficiente como para echarme una pequeña siestecilla.

Me incorporé sobre mi silla, apoyando ambas manos sobre la superficie de mi pupitre, y antes de llegar a levantarme la puerta se abrió y Quistis saludó brevemente a aquel otro instructor que se había girado al oírla entrar.

- Perdone... pensaba que habría acabado... - dijo en un tono cordial y educado.

- Sí, tranquila... - contestó él – Pasa.

Aquel hombrecillo volvió a girarse hacia mí dedicándome un último vistazo y al ver que yo había vuelto a colocar mi cabeza sobre la mesa, impidiendo que pudiese ver mi cara, dejó escapar un leve suspiro y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Había pasado una hora entera intentando sacar aquellos recuerdos de mi cabeza y no me había dado ni cuenta.

Y ahora lo que me esperaba era otra hora entera con Quistis.

Y podéis apostar lo que queráis a que aquella clase no se me pasaría tan deprisa.

Oía cómo colocaba sus cosas y saludaba al resto de la clase, empezando a explicar lo que estudiaríamos hoy, y sentía que su voz sonaba diferente. Sin embargo no me atrevía a levantar la cara.

Y si no podía hacerlo no era por el hecho de verla a ella, era porque ella me viese a mí. Sentía mi cara ardiendo y aquella sensación vergonzosa era insoportable.

Porque durante toda la noche y lo que llevaba de mañana no había podido apartar su cara de mi recuerdo. Aquellos ojos que me miraban con los párpados algo caídos mientras respiraba con dificultad y yo me movía lentamente sobre ella.

¡Dios santo! ¿¡Cómo había acabado pasando algo así!?

- Fohrm, ¿podría continuar leyendo? - la oí decir de repente.

Giré mi cabeza hacia aquel cadete que se sentaba un par de asientos a mi derecha y lo vi esconder rápidamente una revista bajo su mesa mientras miraba con cara de asustado hacia delante.

- Disculpe... - balbuceó mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse – No... no sé por dónde vamos...

- Lo sabrías si atendieses... - contestó ella en un tono serio – Se quedará cuando terminen las clases y me ayudará a ordenar las magias que usaremos para las clases prácticas de la semana que viene...

Fohrm dejó escapar un quejido lastimero y se giró hacia mí con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡No es justo! ¡No soy el único que no está prestando atención! - dijo señalando hacia mí.

Yo simplemente fruncí el ceño mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina y moví después mi cabeza lo suficiente como para poder dirigir mis ojos hacia mi instructora.

* * *

- Que los demás cometan los mismos errores que nosotros no nos libra de culpa alguna... - dije sin atreverme a mirar a aquella compañera que aquel alumno estaba señalando – Sigue castigado...

Volví a mirar hacia mi libro y me aclaré la voz.

- Continúe, O'donnell – le pedí a aquella otra alumna que solía sentarse en primera fila, siempre atenta y obediente.

Aquella muchacha continuó leyendo y una vez más mis ojos se perdieron sobre la superficie de aquella página llena de letras.

Era algo que solía hacer muy a menudo, al fin y al cabo sabía perfectamente lo que había en aquellas páginas sin necesitar seguir la lectura de los alumnos. Sin embargo esta vez no dejé de seguir aquella voz dulce y tranquila porque sí, lo hice porque aquella estúpida mente mía prefería trabajar por su cuenta.

Cuando Rinoa finalmente fue capaz de vestirse y salir de mi habitación me quedé con la sensación de que lo que acababa de ocurrir no había sido más que fruto de mi imaginación. Por eso mismo me esforcé con todas mis ganas en sacármelo de la cabeza.

El resto de la tarde se me pasó volando, inmersa en aquella sensación de estar perdida en un momento que no era real. Pero cuando desperté aquella mañana me encontré con algo bastante distinto y desagradable.

La idea de que lo que había ocurrido tal vez no debería haber ocurrido.

La idea de que Rinoa seguramente no recordaría aquel momento de la misma manera que yo.

Moví mis ojos hacia delante y vi que Fohrm continuaba paseando los suyos sobre su libro con una expresión molesta. Mis pupilas se movieron unos metros a su izquierda y vi que Rinoa continuaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre el escritorio y la cara girada hacia la ventana que había justo a su lado.

Una cosa era que recordase continuamente lo que había pasado el día anterior. Otra muy distinta era que pensase sobre ello.

Sobre lo que podría significar todo aquello, los motivos por los que había acabado ocurriendo, las consecuencias que tendría... Y en ese momento me encontré con la posibilidad de que las consecuencias fuesen eso. Tener a Rinoa mirando hacia otro lado de ahí en adelante.

* * *

Pensaba que no podría volver a dormir nunca jamás pero me encontré con todo lo contrario cuando una mano me dio un par de golpes en el hombro y me despertó.

Estaba con la cara pegada sobre la superficie de aquella mesa, en la cafetería, esperando a que los demás fuesen llegando como tantos otros días para comer algo.

- ¿No dormimos bien por la noche? ¿Tenemos algo en mente que no nos lo permite...? - preguntó Selphie en su tono habitual.

- Como te oiga pronunciar mi nombre y el de Quistis en la misma frase en lo que queda de día vas a necesitar todas las magias prisa que puedas encontrar para huir de mí y evitar que te enseñe lo que pasa cuando enfadas a una bruja en un mal día... - dije yo mirándola fijamente.

Mi voz sonó algo más ronca de lo normal, seguramente por haber pasado aquellos minutos dormida, pero en cualquier caso sólo consiguió hacer que mi amenaza sonase más real de lo que necesitaba.

Selphie terminó de sentarse bastante seria y se quedó completamente callada durante un minuto, seguramente pensando en mi advertencia.

- ¿Por separado puedo pronunciarlos...? - dijo levantando una ceja.

- Sólo si es para dirigirte a alguna de nosotras... por separado... - le advertí a medida que me iba acomodando en mi silla y miraba de reojo hacia la entrada, verificando de tanto en tanto quién entraba y quién salía.

- Luego decís que no pasa nada... - comentó en voz baja mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre la mesa y miraba a su alrededor, como si realmente no me prestase atención alguna. Y yo no le hice demasiado caso, porque pude ver a Quistis acercándose lentamente hacia nosotras.

Me levanté de aquella mesa antes de que ella llegase, esperando que no fuese demasiado obvio que intentaba evitarla, y pasé a su lado mirando hacia el suelo, yendo directamente hacia la camarera que atendía al resto de alumnos y personal del Jardín que hacían cola.

* * *

- ¿Tú tampoco me vas a dejar que pronuncie vuestros nombres juntos...? - me preguntó Selphie cuando me senté a su lado.

- ¿Perdona? - le contesté yo algo confusa.

- Nada... da igual... - dijo ella mirando hacia la barra.

Parecía que no había sido la única que había visto cómo Rinoa había pasado a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme, pero Selphie simplemente miró hacia ella durante unos minutos, se giró hacia la puerta y continuó esperando al resto del grupo. Parecía molesta.

Al cabo de un minutos Rinoa se sentó al otro lado de aquella mesa, seguramente intentando no estar muy cerca de mí, pero haciéndolo así sólo consiguió tenerme en frente.

Sus ojos se movieron a una velocidad increíble y se centraron en los míos tan sólo durante una milésima de segundo. Pero bastó para hacer que comenzase a sonrojarse levemente.

Cuando yo la miraba tenía esa imagen de ella en la cabeza, respirando contra mi boca mientras mis manos la desnudaban casi sin darme cuenta. ¿Qué imagen habría en su cabeza en ese momento? ¿Habría alguna? Tal vez sólo podía pensar en cuánto se arrepentía de lo ocurrido.

Por la manera en que me había ignorado durante todo el día, casi como si no existiese, podía imaginar que mucha gracia no le debía hacer aquella situación.

Y sin embargo no tenía sentido que estuviese así.

No tenía sentido alguno.

- ¿Tenemos hambre...? - preguntó Selphie mirando hacia Rinoa mientras comenzaba a devorar sus patatas fritas.

- Hmm... - contestó ella sin dejar que sonase ni a sí ni a no.

De nuevo movió sus pupilas hacia las mías y al volver a mirar hacia su plato frunció levemente el ceño.

* * *

¿De qué demonios estaba hecha? ¿De piedra? ¿Cómo era capaz de estar en frente, mirándome como si nada?

Seguramente no me quitaba ojo sólo por molestarme un poco más, y si eso es lo que pretendía lo estaba consiguiente bastante.

Pero en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a estar tan enfadada. Creo que eso me enfada aún más. Saber que todo había sido culpa mía al fin y al cabo.

¿Y qué queréis que os diga? No pude evitarlo...

Ella estaba ahí, justo frente a mí, esperando a que Selphie se fuese, y no diré que no me daba cuenta de lo que hacía ni que perdí la capacidad de pensar con claridad. La verdad es que aunque no alcanzaba a entender por qué lo hice, había sido completamente consciente de la manera en que era yo la que no dejaba de mirar su boca sintiendo aquel temblor impaciente en mi interior.

Oí aquella puerta cerrarse justo al lado de la suya y sus profundos ojos azules se movieron hacia los míos con un deje de alivio. Y yo simplemente dejé que mi cuerpo se moviese como hacía rato que quería hacer.

Sentí el suave roce de su piel, cálida e invitadora, y podía oír una voz en mi cabeza que casi gritaba horrorizada mientras cerraba los ojos y hacía caso omiso a la manera en que me suplicaba que me apartase de Quistis.

Así que ¿qué sentido tenía que estuviese enfadada o molesta por lo que había ocurrido? No tenía derecho alguno a pagarlo con ella, pero ella continuaba mirándome sin decir una sola palabra y casi tenía la sensación de que me estaba juzgando y declarando culpable de todo aquello.

Y sabía que lo era.

* * *

Supongo que fue ella quien lo empezó al fin y al cabo, pero había estado en mi mano pararla en cualquier momento.

Por eso mismo yo no haría lo que estaba haciendo ella, masticando aquellas patatas fritas con las mandíbulas apretadas y el ceño fruncido, seguramente pensando en el inmenso accidente que ocurrió la tarde anterior.

Pero tampoco podía asegurar que estuviese pensando algo así.

Apartó aquel plato un poco y agarró una pequeña tarrina de salsa tártara y le quitó la tapa aún con aquella expresión enfurruñada.

Acercó aquella lámina de plástico que acababa de arrancar y pasó la lengua por su superficie.

- ¿La salsa no te la dan para que mojes las patatas? - le preguntó Selphie, que no paraba de mirarla como si fuese un bicho raro.

- ¿Y...? - le contestó ella dejando la tapa sobre la bandeja y llevándose aquel pequeño recipiente en forma de cubo a la boca, rozando la superficie con la lengua y retirando un poco de aquella sustancia.

- Te comes las patatas y luego la salsa sola... - observó Selphie con una ceja levantada.

- Se junta todo en el estómago... - le contestó ella - ¿Qué más da el orden en que me lo coma...?

En cualquier otra circunstancia me hubiese reído ante aquel comentario absurdo, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupada observando el color rosado de su lengua.

La manera en que yo la había besado hacía semanas y la forma en que ella me besó el día anterior habían sido completamente distintas.

Al principio se quedó simplemente así, de puntillas, con los labios sobre los míos mientras el tiempo iba pasando a una velocidad increíblemente lenta y ella no se apartaba de mí. Y lo siguiente que supe es que mis manos se movieron hasta su nuca, enredándose en su pelo, y mis labios comenzaron a moverse sobre los suyos.

Su boca no tardó en seguir la mía, besándome cada vez con un poco más de impaciencia, como con un poco menos de miedo, mientras sus manos se poyaban sobre mi cintura y me sorprendía por la facilidad con la que iba pasando todo.

Había estado en mi mano no haber hecho nada, esperar a que se apartase de mí igual que hice yo cuando la besé semanas atrás y esperar a que se fuese. Pero en lugar de eso sujeté su cabeza con ambas manos y le devolví el beso.

Así que yo no tenía derecho a estar molesta porque ella empezase con todo aquello, pero ella tenía aún menos motivos para mirarme de aquella manera.

* * *

Besar por primera vez a alguien siempre me había parecido algo divertido. Me había pasado con Seifer y también con Squall. Besar a alguien es dejar de lado cualquier tipo de espacio propio, buscando el contacto más íntimo y menos carnal que puedas compartir con otra persona, y besar a alguien por primera vez es entrar en ese espacio suyo y permitir que esta persona invada el tuyo.

Besar por primera vez a alguien es divertido porque es como descubrir un sabor nuevo, descubrir la manera en que esa persona se mueve, respira, la forma en que su boca se amolda a la tuya. Es como bailar por primera vez con alguien.

Y cuando bailas por primera vez con alguien lo único que encuentras en esa persona y en ti misma es torpeza y movimientos tímidos y dudosos.

Pero con ella no fue del todo así.

Podía sentir el calor de su boca y el olor y el sabor del aire que salía de sus pulmones, sin oxígeno alguno, a medida que su respiración se iba acelerando poco a poco y ambas inhalábamos el mismo aire. Era como beber el agua de una fuente nueva. No sabía exactamente a nada, pero tenía ese sabor de lo que no has probado nunca.

Sin embargo no había torpeza en ningún gesto, parecía amoldarse a mí con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como agua cayendo sobre cualquier superficie.

Después de un buen rato así aquella estúpida voz acabó por callarse, y yo simplemente levanté ambos brazos y rodeé su cuello con ellos, obligándola a bajar un poco más la cabeza.

Asegurándome de que no se apartase de mí lo más mínimo.

Y sus manos se movieron lentamente hacia abajo, acariciando sobre mi ropa a medida que se dirigían hacia mis caderas.

Seguramente estaréis pensando que no es normal que hiciese todo aquello y sin embargo andase quejándome ahora. Sólo una idiota o la persona más hipócrita del mundo harían algo así. Bueno... no creo que sea demasiado hipócrita... sobre la primera opción sin embargo no tengo duda alguna.

* * *

Me separé de ella no más de unos milímetros, sintiendo aún el roce de sus labios mientras apoyaba mi frente sobre la suya e intentaba coger aire con dificultad.

Era ella la que se aferraba a mi cuello, la que me mantenía pegada a su cuerpo, la que no me había dejado más opción que abandonarme a la maravillosa sensación de sentir el sabor de su boca mientras perdía la noción del tiempo y mis manos se movían algo nerviosas sobre sus caderas, deseando poder acariciar algo más que su ropa. Pero mi mente por primera vez en mi vida se había quedado paralizada.

¿Podría ir más allá de aquel beso? ¿Terminaría perdiéndome del todo en ese instante?

Sentí los dedos de Rinoa moverse sobre mi cabeza, buscando el clip que mantenía mi pelo sujeto tras la nuca, y oí el leve sonido de aquella pieza metálica cuando la soltó con facilidad.

Mi pelo cayó sobre mi espalda y me estremecí al sentir cómo las suaves yemas de sus dedos acariciaban mi nuca, enredándose en él. Abrí los ojos y aunque no pudiese verla con claridad sabía que me miraba fijamente.

Y mis dedos se pararon justo cuando empezaban a colarse bajo su falda, acariciando su estómago y bajando lentamente, a medida que Rinoa cerraba los ojos y contenía la respiración sintiendo mis caricias.

Me quedé inmóvil, y ella volvió a abrir los ojos, mirándome con cierto aire de impaciencia y deseo.

- Quisty... - susurró justo antes de volver a besarme de repente y empujarme hacia atrás.

Cayó sobre mí, encima de mi cama, y antes de darme cuenta mis manos se movieron con rapidez desabrochando su ropa y comenzando a retirarla con gestos nerviosos e impacientes.

* * *

Terminé de limpiar aquella pequeña tarrina de salsa tártara justo cuando Irvine y Zell llegaban, justo cuando mi estúpida mente empezaba a recordar la impasividad con la que me dejé desnudar por ella sin oponer resistencia alguna.

- ¿Ya habéis comido...? - preguntó Zell mirándome con una ceja levantada.

Yo le devolví la mirada pero no llegué a contestar nada. Por suerte Selphie estaba ahí para acudir en mi ayuda.

- ¡Menos mal que habéis llegado! - exclamó a medida que se ponía en pie – Empezaba a ponerme nerviosa en medio de este ambiente raro que en realidad no existe y yo me estoy inventando...

Esta vez la miré a ella con el ceño fruncido y Selphie se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras se acercaba a Irvine y empezaba a tirar de su brazo para que la acompañase hacia la barra.

- No he dicho ni tu nombre ni el suyo... - dijo con una amplia sonrisa – Así que tampoco puedes quejarte...

Quistis también se levantó y los siguió hacia la cola, mientras yo los observaba de lejos. La veía caminando junto a ellos, con aquella elegancia y compostura que siempre había en ella, y mis ojos dieron un par de vueltas sobre su uniforme a medida que se alejaba.

Recordaba haberle roto uno de los botones de la camisa que llevaba bajo la chaqueta de su uniforme al intentar quitársela con demasiada prisa, recordaba haber oído su respiración cambiar durante un segundo, casi como si hubiese sido un intento de risa, mientras ella movía sus manos bajo mi camiseta y tiraba de ella para quitármela.

Sus guantes, mis botas, su falda... prenda a prenda nos fuimos desnudando mientras continuábamos besándonos sobre su cama, y finalmente nos quedamos desnudas, ella tumbada sobre las sábanas y yo sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

Nunca hubiese imaginado que estaría en una situación semejante con otra mujer, pero allí estaba.

* * *

- ¿Ayer no fuisteis a entrenar...? - preguntó Selphie intentando no parecer demasiado interesada en aquella pregunta.

- No... - contesté yo simplemente.

La chica que había al otro lado de aquella barra nos iba llenando las bandejas plato a plato con lo que le habíamos pedido, y mientras tanto Irvine y Zell hablaban de las idioteces a las que solían hablar y Selphie se movía a mi lado balanceándose sobre los talones y observando la comida que había frente a ella. Pero sabía perfectamente que no le interesaba lo más mínimo lo que tenía sobre aquellas bandejas.

- Es raro, juraría que os oí hablar en tu habitación... - murmuró en un tono casual – Pero no había nadie...

Yo sentí una sensación nerviosa y molesta en el estómago y procuré con todas mis ganas que no se me notase. ¿Habría oído algo más Selphie?

Mi cama estaba pegada a la pared que daba justo a la habitación de Selphie y sabía que los tabiques que nos separaban no eran especialmente gruesos. Sin embargo no recordaba haber hecho demasiado ruido después de que a Rinoa se le cayese aquel pisapapeles.

- Subí al despacho de Shu... - dije yo intentando aparentar naturalidad – Rinoa vino a buscarme pero al final no pudimos ir a entrenar... tenía cosas que hacer...

Selphie me miró levantando una ceja y yo ni siquiera le devolví la mirada.

Era imposible que nos hubiese oído. Recordaba perfectamente que Rinoa no había pronunciado más que mi nombre, una sola vez, en un leve susurro antes de que cayésemos sobre mi cama, y estaba completamente segura de que yo no había dicho absolutamente nada.

Ningún sonido extraño, ningún gemido más fuerte de lo estrictamente necesario, ningún jadeo que fuese audible a través de ningún muro.

Después de quedarnos desnudas todo ocurrió de repente, y al mismo tiempo bastante despacio.

Se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo y volvió a besarme lentamente, permitiéndome que saborease con toda la tranquilidad del mundo cada sensación, mientras mis manos recorrían poco a poco su cuerpo, simplemente porque podía ver que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo.

No tenía realmente interés en tocarla de aquella manera, el interés venía de cada leve jadeo que se oía tras su garganta a medida que mis manos acariciaban su espalda y se movían sobre sus costados, acercándose a sus pechos.

Apoyó su frente contra mi cara y por un instante sólo podía oír su respiración mientras yo continuaba recorriendo su cuerpo lentamente, rozándola sólo con la yema de mis dedos, deleitándome con aquella sensación cálida y sedosa.

Su mejilla rozó la mía a medida que se movía hacia mi lado y pude oírla mejor aún, respirando contra mi oído, mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y se acomodaba sobre mi cuerpo, colando una pierna entre las mías.

No me hubiese parado a imaginar nunca cómo sería hacer algo así con una mujer, pero suponía que no sería muy distinto de hacerlo con un hombre. Obviando algún que otro detalle insignificante como la penetración y cuatro tonterías más, claro está.

Nuestros cuerpos se movieron buscando un poco más de contacto, y poco a poco sus caderas se apretaban contra las mías, encontrando un ritmo lento y completamente nuevo que no me costó lo más mínimo seguir.

Podía sentir su entrepierna rozando la mía a cada movimiento, y mis manos se movieron hasta sus caderas, apretando levemente, haciendo que no pudiese apartarse lo más mínimo de mí.

Moví mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, a medida que sus manos se enredaban en mi pelo, y busqué su boca siguiendo el calor de su aliento.

* * *

Por un instante me perdí completamente en aquel recuerdo.

Aún estaba esperándolos, sentada sobre aquella silla, y lo único que me preguntaba era cuánto tiempo debí pasar así, moviéndome lentamente sobre ella mientras sentía todo su cuerpo pegado al mío.

La suavidad de su piel, el tacto de su pelo, sus pechos pegados a los míos, el movimiento de su cuerpo entero siguiéndome al mismo ritmo que yo.

Nunca hubiese imaginado que el cuerpo de otra mujer pudiese tener un efecto tan agradable al sentirlo contra el mío.

Zell colocó su bandeja justo a mi lado y los cuatro se sentaron sin prestar demasiada atención a mi cara. Y supongo que fue una suerte, porque me conocía lo bastante como para saber que lo único que me faltaba en ese momento era babear ante aquellos recuerdos.

Sí, aún mantengo que lo que había ocurrido me molestaba y me ponía de mal humor. Por increíble que hubiese sido. El problema no era si me había gustado más o menos. El problema era simplemente que había pasado.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo habíamos pasado así, moviéndonos lentamente mientras nos perdíamos del todo en aquel momento, pero sé que llegué a un punto en que no importó que fuésemos más despacio o más deprisa.

La cosa se me fue completamente de las manos y simplemente terminó.

No esperéis detalles sobre el momento en sí porque bastantes os he dado ya, pero estaba segura de que Quistis debía llevar un buen arañazo bajo el cuello, justo entre los hombros.

Una suerte que aquel uniforme tuviese un cuello lo suficientemente alto como para taparlo.

* * *

Moví mi cabeza levemente mientras me llevaba un poco de aquella ensalada a la boca y sentí la necesidad de rascarme justo bajo el cuello, sobre la espalda. Pero no lo hice.

Aquel arañazo era completamente superficial y no era para nada doloroso, simplemente quedaba una sensación molesta al rozarme con la ropa.

Recordaba el leve quejido ahogado que había oído en la voz de Rinoa en el momento en que sus uñas se clavaron levemente sobre mi piel, y de nuevo sentí un leve escalofrío al recordar ese momento.

Sus caderas se apretaron contra las mías con más fuerza aún y aquello fue todo lo necesario para que sintiese todo mi cuerpo tensándose bajo el suyo, al mismo tiempo que contenía mi respiración y me aferraba con ambos brazos tras su espalda.

Sólo unos segundos.

¿Qué queréis que os diga? ¿Que nunca había hecho algo así con nadie? ¿Que nunca había sentido algo parecido? Pues ahí lo tenéis. Nunca antes había siquiera imaginado algo como lo que había ocurrido.

Rinoa se quedó inmóvil sobre mí, respirando pesadamente contra mis sábanas a medida que pasaban los minutos, y al cabo de un buen rato se incorporó levemente, miró hacia el suelo, donde había quedado nuestra ropa, y se movió sobre mi cuerpo hasta estar sentada en el borde de la cama.

No vi cómo se vestía ni tampoco cómo salía de mi habitación. Yo doblé mis rodillas hacia arriba, apoyando mis pies sobre las sábanas, sintiendo aquel temblor ridículo en mis piernas, mientras apoyaba uno de mis brazos sobre mi frente y mantenía los ojos cerrados, recuperando el ritmo de mi respiración a medida que sentía aquella sensación de mareo alejándose poco a poco.

* * *

Podía oír a Selphie, Irvine y Zell hablando tranquilamente mientras comían, sin embargo yo permanecía con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sobre el respaldo de mi silla, mientras mantenía ambas manos con los dedos entrelazados sobre mi estómago y dejaba que la oscuridad que veía bajo mis párpados me ayudasen a sacar aquellas imágenes de mi cabeza.

Recordar aquel momento era casi como volver a vivirlo, sensación a sensación, y siendo así no tenía ni idea de cuántas veces me había acostado con Quistis desde que salí de su habitación la tarde anterior.

Por mucho que mi estúpida cabeza sólo tuviese sensaciones increíblemente agradables que recordarme aquella voz que se calló vilmente en el momento en que empecé a besarla no se había vuelto a callar desde que llegué a mi habitación el día anterior.

Era un constante murmullo que no paraba de llamarme idiota y mil cosas más por el estilo mientras me dejaba ese maldito sabor amargo de saber que has metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Yo era la que había empezado aquello, así que ya no tenía sentido alguno pensar en si Quistis me había besado, si se había sentido confusa por mi manera de comportarme unas semanas atrás, si yo me había sentido más vulnerable a su alrededor.

Era una tontería intentar pensar que realmente no ocurría nada entre nosotras, pero también era la opción más fácil y seguramente correcta. Pensar cualquier otra cosa era complicarlo todo demasiado.

* * *

Prometí que esta escena sería especial y he intentado con todas mis ganas plasmar ahí el montón de cosas que había en mi cabeza. Sin embargo me quedo con la sensación de que falta tanto... Pero no os preocupéis! Aún quedan más capítulos para que pueda ir recordando y completando ese montón de sensaciones y cosas!


	7. Enfrentamiento

_**Just Made To Touch**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Listo! Después de todo este tiempo ya hay un capítulo más, y aunque ya lo hayan leído las dos principales seguidoras, bueno, aquí lo tenéis los demás. He de decir que no es un capítulo demasiado interesante, pero después de tanto tiempo... me cuesta retomar el ritmo ^^'

Rinoa Haatirii: Sí que sufren... y lo que les queda! XD Sobre Selphie... creo que me voy decantando por hacer que tenga un papelín un poquito más... de peso... ya veremos, ya!

Zar Antiquo: Pues me alegro mucho de que la escena en cuestión gustase! Y siento mucho muchísimo haber tardado tanto en sacar algo más... Pero la verdad es que estaba más que atascada con la historia, así que intentaré aprovechar ahora que parece que se me ocurren cosillas con menos dificultad ^^'

HarukaIs: Y por eso mismo empezó este fic, porque cierta personita me habló de la posibilidad de hacer esta pareja, y porque no vi ninguna historia más o menos seria sobre ellas. El reto era encontrar alguna manera más o menos creíble de que esto pasara dentro de estos personajes... y bueno, ahí ando... intentando continuarla XD

IIIBahamuthIII: Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste, y una vez más, siento mucho haber tardado tantísimo!

MimmiTakamura: Pues ya ves que la inspiración no ha estado muy conmigo estos días (este último año y medio, vaya... XD) pero bueno... sigo agradeciendo los halagos, pidiendo disculpas y nada... aquí tenéis un capítulo nuevo.

Hikki-chan: Ya veo que te has viciado, ya XD En fines, supongo que no te hará tanta ilusión este capítulo como el siguiente... así que intentaré no tardar tantísimo en sacar el que viene!

Soyunax: Voy, voy! Yo lo continúo ^^' Sorris...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII: ENFRENTAMIENTO.**

* * *

Gracias a toda la aventura vivida unos meses atrás, durante la batalla contra Artemisa, tenía la suerte de contar con bastante experiencia con cualquier tema de enlaces y GFs, y el hecho de ser una bruja me daba también bastante ventaja en todo aquel tema del uso de cualquier tipo de magia. Sin embargo aquella clase práctica sobre extracción y uso de magia era algo que me hubiese saltado gustosamente... Igual que me había saltado varias de las clases de la semana anterior.

Los días pasaban más bien con lentitud y a mí se me hacía cada vez más difícil andar cerca de Quistis, así que había ido buscando excusas de todo tipo para ausentarme durante sus clases, y había coincidido con ella en las horas de la comida o la cena de la manera más breve y estricta posible.

¿Y qué queréis que os diga? Sé que no era la mejor opción que tenía en ese momento, y no creáis que os lo cuento como si no me hubiese dolido hacerlo. La verdad es que cada minuto que pasaba me sentía peor por estar apartándome de todo aquello, y especialmente de Quistis.

Debo pareceros una idiota por venir, contaros todo lo que había ocurrido hacía una semana en la habitación de Quistis, decir que fue algo increíble, y aún así no ser capaz ni de mirarla a la cara. Y de hecho no recordaba haberlo hecho desde hacía días.

Sin embargo ella seguía siendo la misma de siempre. No sé si yo era la única dándole vueltas a todo lo que había pasado. Tal vez para Quistis había sido simplemente un encuentro sexual y nada más. Tal vez para ella no merecía importancia alguna y hacer como que nunca había ocurrido no le costaba tanto como a mí. Esa filosofía de vida... nunca me hubiese imaginado contemplándola ni mucho menos poniéndola en práctica.

Tienes amigos, conocidos, personas más o menos importantes y cercanas a ti... y dependiendo de las ganas o las circunstancias o vete tú a saber qué... te ves con el derecho de acostarte con cualquiera de ellos simplemente por placer y sin que eso cambie nada de lo que esa persona significa para ti.

Era una manera de actuar que no me gustaba nada... y saber que lo había hecho me decepcionaba profundamente. Porque si Quistis no significaba nada más para mí fuera de la amistad que había entre ambas ¿qué sentido tenía que hubiese empezado lo que había ocurrido entre nosotras? Eso es lo que peor me hacía sentir... que había sido yo quien lo había empezado.

No se trataba de que ella tuviese esa facilidad para... relacionarse con sus amistades... No es que ella pudiese sentir algún tipo de atracción hacia mí... Era que yo había dado el primer paso, sin motivo ni motivación alguna. Porque no había ningún objetivo en mi mente al hacerlo, ni nada me había llevado a sentir ese impulso. Ella simplemente estaba ahí, frente a mí... y yo me acerqué y empecé a besarla.

Y sí, tal vez a ella no le había molestado ni le había agradado, tal vez para ella era algo que simplemente había ocurrido y no merecía más protagonismo que ese, pero no me sentía tan mal por si a ella le molestaba o no que la evitase, como por el hecho de que yo lo estuviese haciendo. ¿Qué clase de persona era? Métete en un lío como éste y después evítalo, no intentes arreglar el error que has cometido, no... sólo quédate sentada en tu habitación y deja que pase el tiempo. Total, ya te olvidarás de la manera en que la has cagado...

… o no.

Me levanté de la cama, en la que debía llevar casi una hora tumbada, con las piernas pegadas a mi pecho y mirando hacia la pared, y miré de nuevo el reloj que había sobre mi escritorio.

Casi media hora y empezaría la clase práctica que tenía con Quistis.

La teoría es algo que, aunque pueda costarte algo más, puedes aprender por tu cuenta o con la ayuda de algún compañero al fin y al cabo. Si tenías las excusas adecuadas hacían la vista gorda si faltabas a clase... Sin embargo cada práctica iba acompañada de una nota, así que no podíamos faltar a una sola. Si había algún motivo lo suficientemente importante para que faltases a una clase práctica, lo único que conseguirías sería que ese profesor te buscase algún hueco entre clase y clase y te la hiciese en otro momento. Entre la opción de jugar con dos o tres magias junto con el resto de mis compañeros, o hacerlo a solas con Quistis... bueno, supongo que sabréis qué opción prefería.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí directamente hacia el baño, dispuesta a vestirme y adecentarme un poco antes de partir hacia mi primera clase práctica del año.

* * *

La mayoría de alumnos habían llegado unos minutos antes de que comenzase aquella clase, y tal y como había previsto, ella llegó con el tiempo justísimo.

Sabía que no podía faltar a aquella clase, y por un momento estuve tentada de pedir a algún compañero que la hiciese en mi lugar, sabiendo que sería menos incómodo para mí y sobre todo para Rinoa. Lo que había en mi cabeza en el momento en que pensé en esa posibilidad fue el hecho de que ella hubiese evitado asistir a mis clases en aquella última semana. Sin embargo... me descubrí bastante molesta con aquella idea. Por eso decidí no hacerlo.

Me había sentido mal desde el principio por sentir algo fuera de lo normal hacia ella, por haberla besado aquella noche y por la manera en que Rinoa parecía molesta por lo sucedido. Después todo se relajó un poco y esa sensación desapareció. Pero volvió poco después de nuestro último encuentro en mi habitación.

Me sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido, porque en aquella situación era yo quien sentía algo que tal vez había llevado a aquello. Sin embargo, y parándome a pensar la cosas más detenidamente... vi que no era del todo justa al culparme por ello.

No basta con tus deseos para que las cosas sucedan sin más cuando se trata de un asunto así. Además, Rinoa había sido la que había empezado con todo aquello. Así que ¿qué sentido tenía que yo me sintiese mal o que la compadeciese hasta el punto de decidir cambiar mis clases para ponérselo algo más fácil a ella?

- De acuerdo, hacer los enlaces según las magias que tenéis a vuestra disposición y yo iré comprobando cómo lo habéis hecho cada uno... - dije mirando al resto de mis alumnos.

Cada cual se tomó su tiempo inspeccionando el inventario de magias que el Jardín había puesto a su disposición para aquella clase y cuando estuvieron listos comencé a revisar uno por uno la manera en que las habían dispuesto para favorecer a sus distintos parámetros físicos y mágicos. Llegado el momento me planté frente a Rinoa y repetí el mismo proceso que había ido haciendo con todos los demás alumnos.

Agarré una de sus manos, colocando la palma hacia arriba, y coloqué mis dedos sobre los suyos, estableciendo un vínculo físico que me permitiese sentir el poder mágico que había en su interior. Era un proceso parecido al de extracción de cualquier poder mágico de otro ser, sólo que éste me permitiría acceder a la magia que había enlazado y a la que quedaba almacenada en su cuerpo de una manera mucho más eficaz.

Siempre que había tenido que luchar junto a aquella joven bruja me había sorprendido al organizar nuestro equipo y enlaces la facilidad con que se podía ver la magia de que disponía, y no terminaba de entender si era motivo de ser una bruja o de aquella especie de transparencia que parecía tan natural en ella. En cualquier caso, verifiqué lo que ya sospechaba, que había decidido llevar un par de hechizos más potentes que los que el Jardín le había preparado.

- Limítese a usar la magia que he preparado para esta clase, Heartilly. – le dije sin más.

Me giré hacia los demás alumnos y comenzó mi explicación sobre cómo debían actuar en el momento en que empezase aquella clase práctica.

* * *

Me había tratado de usted, y me había llamado Heartilly, ¿podéis creerlo?

Parecía enfadada, y de alguna manera casi lo prefería así. Por lo menos no parecía que le diese igual lo ocurrido. Algo era algo.

A decir verdad, y ahora que me paraba a pensarlo, aún no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra en todos aquellos días, y probablemente me estaba precipitando al pensar que actuaba con normalidad. Al fin y al cabo la capacidad de aquella chica para fingir normalidad era algo que casi me asustaba. Me había quedado más que claro en aquellos ratitos en los que Selphie intentaba interrogarnos que mentir se le daba mucho mejor que bien.

Quistis empezó a explicar de qué manera modificaban los diferentes parámetros físicos y mágicos los enlaces que escogiésemos, y nos asistió a todos a medida que iban apareciendo pequeños grats y algún que otro arqueosaurio y nos hacía enfrentarnos a ellos.

Nos explicaba las diferencias entre cada uno de nosotros, y nos demostraba la manera en que nuestros ataques afectaban a nuestros enemigos de una u otra manera, igual que la resistencia que podíamos nosotros presentar ante ellos.

Una chica algo más joven que yo pasó varios minutos dedicándose únicamente a sanarse ante un inmenso arqueosaurio, mientras Quistis continuaba explicando la importancia del trabajo en equipo, donde un grupo equilibrado pudiese asegurar la supervivencia del mismo, al mismo tiempo que consiguiese terminar con cualquier amenaza.

- En este caso Muriel es una sanadora excelente, pero no tiene ni fuerza física ni tiempo para contraatacar – explicaba al lado de la muchacha, atenta en todo momento tanto a la resistencia de la chica como a los hechizos que le quedaban para seguir sanándose – Necesitaríamos un compañero con una fuerza bruta adecuada, pero esta clase es de enlaces... ¿Rinoa?

De repente volvía a ser Rinoa. Tal vez lo sería sólo mientras se dirigiese a mí delante de otros alumnos.

- Ven a ayudarla, por favor.

Era mi turno.

Me adelanté hasta estar junto a la chica, y mi primer ataque fue un hechizo de hielo, aunque no todo lo poderoso que me hubiese gustado, ya que sólo me permitiría usar la magia que me habían prestado para aquella clase.

- Si conocemos al enemigo de antes es más fácil, pero lo primero que Rinoa debería haber hecho es usar libra, para asegurarse de cómo atacar de manera más efectiva a su oponente.

Bien, así que debía hacerlo todo como si justo acabase de toparme con el primer enemigo de mi vida.

Utilicé la magia libra, tal y como había dicho, pero aún así parece que no le gustó la idea.

- Y si ya sabes cuáles son los puntos débiles del adversario, supongo que es innecesario que la uses ahora – dijo cruzándose de brazos a mi lado.

Fruncí el ceño en un gesto molesto, y aquella bestia volvió a embestir a mi compañera una vez más, obligándola a volver a curarse. Yo me apresuré a buscar en mi inventario lo que sabía que me habían dado, y utilicé ceguera con el arqueosaurio, impidiendo que continuase atacándola, para que pudiésemos centrarnos las dos en hacerle todo el daño posible.

- Bien, pero ese debería haber sido casi el primer movimiento – dijo Quistis a mis espaldas – Tu compañera se hubiese ahorrado los dos últimos ataques.

* * *

Parecía enfadarse un poco más a cada crítica que le hacía. Pero por primera vez en mi carrera lo único que quería era dejarle claro quien mandaba dentro de mis clases. Ya había hecho lo que le había dado la gana con las clases teóricas, y no quería que siguiese haciéndolo.

Rinoa me miró por un instante, y se giró, dándole la espalda a su enemigo.

Cogí aire para volver a regañarle por esa postura, pero ella cerró los ojos, apretó las mandíbulas, y se concentró todo lo que pudo.

- Rinoa, no puedes hacer eso en mitad de una batalla – le recordé dando un paso al frente –. Conseguirás que te maten.

No pretendía sonar preocupada, simplemente estricta, y luché para no dar otro paso hacia ella cuando vi a aquel animal acercarse hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Lo guiaba su olfato y su oído, por supuesto, y por suerte el mordisco que lanzó al aire pasó justo al lado de la cabeza de Rinoa, mientras ella continuaba concentrada, modificando aquellos enlaces que había hecho aún sabiendo que en ese momento estaba totalmente expuesta.

Su compañera utilizó un hechizo defensivo, creando una coraza a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no recibiría tanto daño en caso de que la bestia lograse acertar.

- Rinoa, la atención siempre al frente – le dije, esta vez en un tono más alto y estricto, pero no parecía dispuesta a hacerme caso.

Lo siguiente que aquel monstruo hizo fue adelantarse hacia ellas, meciendo la cabeza como buscando a su alrededor al objetivo más cercano, y finalmente giró sobre sus patas traseras, golpeándolas a ambas con la cola.

Muriel cayó de espaldas al suelo, pero Rinoa consiguió mantener su posición gracias a la coraza que antes había usado sobre ella. Su compañera empezó a usar un hechizo de sanación sobre sí misma, sabiendo a la perfección que el sanador siempre debía anteponer su seguridad a la del resto del grupo.

El inmenso animal movió una vez más la cabeza, y poco a poco la neblina que flotaba alrededor de ella empezó a desvanecerse.

- Rinoa... - le advertí una vez más, viendo cómo las pupilas del animal se centraban de nuevo en su espalda desprotegida, dispuesto a atacar en cuanto se recuperase del todo.

Rinoa abrió los ojos, agarró con fuerza su arma, y antes de que llegase a girarse del todo su oponente empezó a dar el primer paso en su dirección.

Me adelanté un poco más, empezando a preparar un hechizo de curación más fuerte, sabiendo que no podría esquivar el siguiente ataque, y que si no intervenía ninguna de las dos tendría tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el arqueosaurio atacase una última vez, pero antes de eso, justo cuando Rinoa estaba a punto de llevarse una nueva embestida, la muchacha se giró y lanzó su boomerang contra él.

Las cuchillas cortaron sus escamas de manera casi superficial, pero aquel inmenso monstruo no pudo lanzar más que un último quejido antes de desaparecer por completo ante los atónitos ojos del resto de mis alumnos.

Ni aquella otra muchacha ni yo tuvimos que terminar de cargar nuestras sanaciones, y Rinoa se giró hacia mí con el ceño fruncido, dedicándome una mirada desafiante y enfadada.

- Marear a tus alumnos no les ayudará a tomar las decisiones correctas... - dijo con decisión.

Se giró, dándome la espalda, y se dirigió directamente hacia la salida.

- ¡La clase no ha acabado! - le recordé, haciéndome oír sobre los murmullos asombrados del resto de sus compañeros.

- ¡Para mí sí! - contestó enfadada.

Apreté las mandíbulas, sintiendo la ira que se movía en mi interior, calentando mi cuerpo y seguramente sonrojando mi cara, y reprimí aquel primer impulso de advertirla sobre el peligro de andar sola por aquel recinto. La instructora en mí intentaba calmarme, pidiéndome a gritos que actuase como debía y no dejase que mi orgullo me hiciese perder la compostura. Pero sabía que realmente aquella muchacha no necesitaba advertencias ni consejos. Prácticamente nadie los necesitaría con cien magias muerte enlazadas al ataque de estado.

* * *

Aquel almuerzo empezó como todos las demás, y habría acabado igual si aquella situación no hubiese colmado mi paciencia.

Rinoa llegó algo tarde, cosa a la que habíamos empezado a acostumbrarnos, y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de parecer arrepentida por cómo me había hablado en nuestra última clase.

Se sentó a mi izquierda, con Zell entre nosotras, como si de un muro de carne y hueso se tratase, y hablábamos entre todos de cualquier tontería, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero en ningún momento se dirigió a mí.

No podía obligarla a dejar de hacer aquello, era lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones, y yo no era nadie para decidir si hacía bien o mal, pero si todo aquello iba a terminar interfiriendo en sus estudios, y sobre todo en mis clases, entonces sí podía hacer algo.

Selphie continuaba viendo algo raro, pero Rinoa había aprendido en aquellos días a hablar sobre todo con ella, y sobre cualquier tontería, supongo que intentaba atraer toda su atención para que su imaginación no volase más de la cuenta, y cuando pronuncié su nombre, después de haber terminado de comer, la risa que compartía con aquella joven SeeD se quedó helada en su garganta.

- Necesito hablar contigo, pasa después por mi despacho.

Quería atraer la atención de los demás lo mínimo posible, así que prefería no tener que dar detalle alguno sobre el incidente de aquella mañana.

- No sé si podré... - dijo intentando recuperar la sonrisa que había lucido durante todo el rato, mirándome como si mis palabras no significasen nada. Pero sabía perfectamente lo que significaban.

- Es sobre tus clases, y bastante urgente – dije dando un último trago a mi vaso de agua, y levantándome después de mi silla, di un golpecito en el hombro de Zell e hice un gesto hacia el resto de la mesa como toda despedida.

No quería dar lugar a que se le ocurriesen excusas, así que me fui lo más rápido que pude.

La trataría como a cualquier otra alumna, no quería permitir que mi vida privada interfiriese en la profesional, así que aquella reunión no sería más que una llamada de atención, como debía ser.

* * *

Estaba más que nerviosa, y ver como Quistis parecía impasible me ponía aún de peor humor.

Me aterraba saber que me iba a llevar una buena reprimenda por mi comportamiento en el centro de entrenamiento aquella mañana, porque sabía que me la había ganado a pulso, pero no pude evitarlo, qué queréis que os diga...

¡No paraba de buscarme las cosquillas a cada cosa que hacía en aquella práctica!, y por mucha razón que tuviese podría haberlo dicho de otra forma menos... ridiculizante.

Me sentí como una novata estúpida en aquella clase, como si no tuviese experiencia alguna, y perdí los nervios. Sé que no debería haberla desobedecido, no debería haber usado mi propia magia y mucho menos haberme ido a media clase contestándole de aquella manera, y por eso estaba sentada en aquella silla, frente a su mesa, pellizcándome las yemas de los dedos con las uñas mientras esperaba pacientemente.

Llegué a su despacho diez minutos antes de que terminase su hora de tutorías, esperaba que al menos aquella pequeña reunión fuese corta, pero ella me había hecho pasar y con un gesto me indicó que esperase en silencio mientras continuaba tecleando en su ordenador y mirando aquel fajito de papeles.

Miré disimuladamente mi reloj y vi que faltaban dos minutos para que fuesen las ocho de la tarde, así que con un poco de suerte la regañina quedaría aplazada para el día siguiente.

Clicó un par de veces con el ratón, los ojos fijos en la luminosa pantalla, y yo volví a mirarla en contra de mi voluntad. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos durante un instante, y después se cerraron tranquilamente mientras se quitaba las gafas y se recostaba sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que has llegado tan tarde y que ya estoy fuera de mi horario de tutorías... - empezó a decir cruzando sus manos sobre su estómago y mirando el reloj que había sobre una estantería.

Yo empecé a coger aire para dejar después escapar el suspiro de alivio que seguiría al final de aquella frase, cuando dijese que nos veríamos al día siguiente

– … ahora podremos hablar más tranquilamente.

Y el leve suspiro de alivio intentó escapar de mi garganta, sólo que sonó como un levísimo gruñido frustrado.

- ¿Entiendes por qué estás aquí? - preguntó centrando su atención en un par de bolígrafos que había sobre el montón de papeles de su escritorio y llevando una de sus manos para colocarlos ambos de manera perfecta en el centro.

- Porque mi comportamiento no fue el adecuado durante la clase práctica de esta mañana – dije intentando que mi voz no temblase demasiado.

- No, no lo fue... - dijo mientras continuaba manipulando aquellos bolígrafos distraídamente, procurando no mirarme a los ojos. Pero yo no podía apartar los míos de ella.

La pantalla continuaba brillando, y aquel destello claro que antes reflejaban sus gafas se había clavado ahora como un diminuto cuadradito blanco justo a la izquierda de sus pupilas, haciendo que aquel azul intenso del iris pareciese un poco más oscuro, casi violeta.

Y ella aún así se dirigía hacia mí con total tranquilidad.

- Y tampoco ha sido la mejor de las ideas faltar al resto de tus clases – dijo dedicándose esta vez a ocultar una de las esquinas de un folio que sobresalía de manera casi imperceptible bajo los demás.

Yo no tenía ni idea de donde meter mi cabeza en aquella situación, no podía mirarla sin que me temblasen las manos ni hablarle sin que se me trabase la lengua, y ella parecía no sentir absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal.

- Bueno, al resto de mis clases para ser exactos – matizó, marcando especialmente la palabra 'mi'

- No... he podido... - intentaba buscar una excusa, pero mi cerebro no estaba muy por la labor.

Había faltado a sus clases sabiendo que muy probablemente me llamarían la atención tarde o temprano, pero esperaba que fuese mucho más tarde, y lo cierto es que no había pensado demasiado en qué diría llegado el momento.

- Soy la primera que entiende que todos tenemos asuntos... personales... que a veces nos afectan en otros aspectos de nuestra vida... - empezó a decir irguiéndose sobre su silla, con la mirada aún fija en cualquier cosa que hubiese sobre su escritorio, y se recolocó como si buscase una posición algo más cómoda – Pero cuando esos... asuntos... nos hacen tomar decisiones equivocadas en algo tan serio como tu preparación académica...

Mi boca había quedado entreabierta, y hacía un buen rato que había dejado de pensar en excusas de ningún tipo. Aquella chica estaba sentada delante mía, después de que nos hubiésemos acostado juntas, hablándome sobre mis posibles 'asuntos' personales y los problemas que me estaban causando. Ella, que era la principal causante de esos 'asuntos', me venía a hablar con toda la normalidad del mundo, diciéndome que era la primera que entendía la situación en la que me encontraba. Bueno, pues sinceramente dudo mucho que llegados a ese punto estuviese fingiendo.

Estaba más que claro que a ella le importaba bien poco lo que hubiese pasado, no le molestaba lo más mínimo, y creía que podía sentarse ante mí y pedirme que dejase de comportarme de una manera que, la verdad, me parecía mucho más lógica y humana que la suya. Al menos yo tenía la consideración de sentir remordimientos por lo ocurrido.

- ¿De verdad me estás diciendo... - balbuceé aún sin creérmelo – lo que me estás diciendo...?

Me miró por fin, y sus labios quedaron entreabiertos, seguramente con alguna palabra a medio decir.

Tragó saliva, pestañeó un par de veces, y volvió a mirar hacia el escritorio.

* * *

De repente parecía enfadada, con aquellas cejas enfrentadas en una expresión de indignación e incredulidad.

- Como tu instructora... te estoy diciendo que no deberías faltar a tus clases... - contesté titubeando lo mínimo posible.

Lo cierto es que no sabía qué contestarle.

Sabía perfectamente lo extraña e incómoda que era la situación en la que nos encontrábamos en esos momentos, pero también sabía que lo menos conveniente para ambas era precipitarnos, actuar de manera irreflexiva y permitir que eso nos afectase a nivel profesional. Al menos ese era mi caso.

Si ella había decidido no hablarme y evitarme todo lo posible no tenía mucho que decir al respecto, por poco que me gustase, pero que cuestionase mi autoridad y esperase que hiciese la vista gorda con sus clases era algo intolerable.

- Las clases teóricas no son estrictamente obligatorias – me recordó aún enfadada. Y veía en ella la misma actitud que había mantenido durante aquella clase práctica.

- No lo son, y esta reunión no es más que una llamada de atención – me justifiqué intentando que viese que no había intención por mi parte de llevar aquella situación más allá de lo necesario.

- Pero aún así aquí estás – dijo aún frunciendo el ceño – diciéndome cómo debería tomarme lo que pase o deje de pasar en mi vida.

Y no era eso lo que pretendía, sólo intentaba que entendiese que no toleraría que se olvidase de que yo era la instructora y ella mi alumna durante las clases. Pero de nuevo parecía que lo había olvidado.

- Dentro de mis clases, lo último que espero es que se desobedezcan mis órdenes o se cuestione mi autoridad – dije apretando las mandíbulas y levantando la mirada hacia la suya, esperando que con sólo el tono de mi voz entendiese hasta qué punto era un tema innegociable.

Pero la indignación de sus ojos no había disminuido lo más mínimo. La chica no parecía achantarse para nada.

* * *

Me levanté de mi silla, empezando a sentir algo realmente desagradable en aquel momento.

Realmente Quistis era así. Una mujer capaz de mantenerse fría e imperturbable incluso en una situación como aquella, capaz de no sentir nada aún después de lo que había pasado.

- No hay motivo alguno por el que haya faltado a tus clases – dije apoyando ambas manos sobre su escritorio – ni tampoco ningún estúpido asunto personal que vaya a afectar a mis estudios.

Mentía, estaba más que claro, pero necesitaba decir aquello mientras sujetaba aquel nudo en la garganta. Parecía que las palabras se me atragantaban mientras intentaba escupirlas, aunque no entendía por qué era.

Me miraba intentando aún parecer estricta, pero podía ver que no esperaba aquellas palabras.

- Rinoa... - empezó a decir. Pero no quería seguir oyendo aquello. No quería seguir oyéndola hablar como si no le importase nada de lo ocurrido.

Quería que se diese cuenta de hasta qué punto era desagradable verla como una persona así.

- No ha ocurrido absolutamente nada en lo que deba desperdiciar un sólo pensamiento – dije apretando las mandíbulas.

Y por un instante parecía no encontrar palabras. Aguanté aquel silencio unos segundos más, dejando que se diese cuenta de ello, sintiendo cierto alivio al ver su cara. Al menos parecía molesta.

- No ha pasado nada, Quistis... ¿Me oyes? - remarqué acercándome un poco más a su cara - … nada.

Y antes de permitir que me viese llorar de rabia o sonrojarme de ira, me giré y salí de su despacho.


	8. Antiguos rumores y nuevas sospechas

_**Just Made To Touch**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Sé que es lo que siempre pongo aquí... y que disculparse no es tan efectivo como dejar de cometer el error... pero siento tardar tanto, en serio TT-TT

Hikki_chan: Pues no, no estamos ahí para comentarlo... Pero tu review me llegará igualmente, y siempre podemos coincidir vía skype =D

HarukaIs: Xian, lo siento! De verdad que no sé como lo hago, pero de cada vez tardo más y más en actualizar nada TT-TT Ya casi ni me atrevo a decir que intentaré no tardar tanto para la próxima...

laars15: Pues siento no haberlo terminado antes, pero muchísimas gracias por los cumplidos! Me alegro de que hasta el momento os esté gustando y queráis más. Gracias!

Neko-Tachi: Yo tampoco había encontrado nada de esta pareja antes, y muy pocos fics en plan yuri de este juego, la verdad. Supongo que en parte es por eso (y porque mi novia me metió a esta parejita en concreto en la cabeza XD) que me decidí a escribirlo. Es verdad que no había actualizado nada desde hacía un año, pero sabed siempre que aunque tarde siglos en hacerlo, mi intención es continuar y terminar todos los fics que tengo a medias por aquí. Aún así, siento los retrasos =3=

User: Sí, sí... Como ya he dicho, ninguno de mis fics está muerto del todo (Bueno, tal vez Just a Matter of Time lo esté un poquito ^^') y aunque tarde años sigo actualizándolos. El problema es que en verano trabajo y no tengo mucho tiempo, y en invierno... me aburro... y juego... y tampoco tengo mucho tiempo XD (Sé que no tiene sentido, si me aburro bien podría escribir más a menudo...) En cualquier caso, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo!

Rinoa Haatirii: Tenía que explotar, así es XD Y yo también me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada parecido, creeme =3

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII: ANTIGUOS RUMORES Y NUEVAS SOSPECHAS.**

* * *

Llené mis pulmones de aire hasta que me dolió, y después lo dejé escapar lentamente. La noche anterior había dormido más o menos bien, así que sabía que esa noche no podría pegar ojo. Estaba siendo así desde hacía casi una semana, pero por lo menos había conseguido no darle vueltas al asunto hasta terminar llorando, como me había pasado las primeras noches.

Al parecer Rinoa me gustaba más de lo que pensaba, si no, sus palabras no me habrían hecho tanto daño.

Cuando salió de mi despacho dejándome más que claro que nada de lo que había pasado le importaba lo más mínimo, todo pareció tener algo de lógica. Yo le daba totalmente igual, no era más que su instructora en ese momento, y poco le importaban los motivos que hubiese tenido para meterse en mi cama, lo importante era que no había significado nada.

Me giré bajo mis sábanas y miré atentamente hacia la pared durante un buen rato.

No me había equivocado al pensar en la diferencia que había entre lo que había sentido por Squall, y lo que estaba ocurriéndome ahora. Cuando mi comandante me mandó a hablar con una pared me molestó, pero en ningún momento me quitó el sueño ni me hizo derramar una sola lágrima.

- Pero no puedo seguir así, ¿verdad? - murmuré en la oscuridad.

Tal y como esperaba, la pared no me contestó. Me hubiese llevado un buen susto de haber ocurrido lo contrario. Volví a girarme y llené de nuevo los pulmones, cogiendo el aire por la nariz.

Hacer ver que no ocurría nada se me daba bien, pero el siguiente paso era sentir que no ocurría nada de verdad. Y sabía que aquello no sería tan fácil como lo primero.

* * *

Sus ojos continuaban mirándome, mientras yo seguía luchando, intentando librarme de aquella extraña sustancia.

- ¿Por qué has dicho eso? - volvió a preguntarme, y yo dejé escapar un nuevo gemido mientras aquella cosa pegajosa y espesa tiraba de mis brazos, obligándome a arrodillarme.

Quistis estaba frente a mí, se colocó en cuclillas, y continuó observándome con gesto lastimero mientras una masa de color oscuro seguía engulléndome con violencia. Lo gracioso es que en aquella situación me sentía totalmente desesperada, y aquel montón de gelatina antropófaga era la última de mis preocupaciones.

- ¿De verdad no pasó nada...?

Parecía que lo viese todo en blanco y negro, porque el azul de sus ojos suplicantes era lo único importante en aquella imagen. Quistis seguía esperando que contestase a sus preguntas, y yo sentía que necesitaba pedirle perdón por haber dicho algo así.

Intenté hablar, y mi boca y mis pulmones se llenaron de aquella sustancia negra, impidiéndomelo. Necesitaba arreglar lo que había estropeado, necesitaba deshacer lo que mis palabras habían construido, pero no podía. Mi cuerpo no encontró más fuerza para seguir resistiéndose, y terminé cayendo sobre el suelo, tumbada bocabajo. Entreabrí uno de mis ojos y miré de los pies de Quistis a su cara. Me estaba ahogando lentamente, estaba muriendo, y lo que realmente me dolía era no poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle que lo sentía.

- ¿No significó nada para ti...? - dijo inclinándose un poco más hacia mí.

Una de sus manos rozó mi frente, y su imagen se emborronaba a medida que aquel pesado lodo comenzaba a cubrir mis ojos.

- Para mí sí...

Desperté empapada en sudor sobre mis sábanas, y la voz suave de Quistis aún parecía resonar en mi habitación con aquellas últimas palabras. Había vuelto a soñar con ella.

No era siempre el mismo sueño, pero siempre la encontraba así, suplicándome que le explicase por qué le había dicho algo como lo que le dije en su despacho, hacía una semana. En mis sueños parecía que mis palabras le habían hecho daño, y siempre había algo que me estaba matando, y creo que empezaba a entender que era mi mala conciencia.

Me incorporé sobre el colchón, y pasé una de mis manos por mi frente y mi nuca, mientras mi respiración se calmaba.

Realmente no me sentía mal por haberle hecho daño, porque saltaba a la vista que no había sido así, si no por haber dicho aquellas palabras. Yo nunca había sido así, pero la actitud de Quistis me dolió más de lo que alcanzaba a entender, y actué con la intención de hacerle sentir lo mismo.

Supongo que la había tenido siempre idealizada, era una joven instructora que parecía ser tan perfecta por dentro como por fuera. Y que fuese capaz de usarme sin más y no sentir nada después me defraudó profundamente. Realmente parecía que una parte de mí deseaba que se mostrase como en mi sueño, herida y confusa por lo que ocurría entre las dos. Pero no iba a ser así.

Miré mi reloj y vi que faltaba poco más de media hora para que sonase el despertador. Murmuré una maldición y me volví a acurrucar bajo mis sábanas. Cuando soñaba con ella no me era fácil volver a conciliar el sueño, y saber que debería levantarme en cualquier momento tampoco me ayudaría a conseguirlo.

* * *

Seguía mordiéndome el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que me debatía entre contárselo o no. Y mientras tanto Shu me miraba expectante, con las cejas arqueadas hacia arriba y los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, con las palmas de las manos hacia adelante. Como si esperase para atrapar algo en el aire, aunque lo único que esperaba era que continuase hablando.

- ¿Pero entonces ha pasado algo o no ha pasado nada? - me preguntó al cabo de un minuto, impaciente.

Yo seguía apoyada sobre el escritorio del comandante, con las manos agarradas al borde, a ambos lados de mis caderas, y ella estaba entre la puerta y yo.

- Ha pasado algo... - contesté yo bajando la mirada hacia el suelo – Pero Rinoa me ha dejado bien claro que es como si no hubiese pasado nada...

Dicen que el primer paso para superar algo es admitir que está ocurriendo... El segundo es encontrar el apoyo de los que están cerca y pedir ayuda abiertamente. Realmente debía estar muy mal como para pensar de aquella manera, pero era lo único que se me había ocurrido, ya que por muchas vueltas que le diese a lo que había pasado, no había manera de encontrar solución a como me sentía.

- ¿Y qué has hecho? ¿Le has dicho que te gusta? - me preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Yo negué con la cabeza, aún evitando mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Le has dejado una cartita de amor bajo la puerta? - dijo esta vez, con impaciencia en la voz - ¿Le has ofrecido caminar contigo bajo el mismo paraguas en una tarde lluviosa? ¿Te has colado en su habitación a media noche y te ha pillado observándola mientras dormía?

- ¿Qué más da el cómo? - contesté yo, molesta por aquellas estúpidas suposiciones suyas – Lo importante es que le da igual, no le importa lo más mínimo que pueda sentir algún tipo de atracción hacia ella.

Shu colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas y profirió un profundo y decepcionado suspiro.

- Así que sabe lo que hay, y te ha rechazado... - concluyó inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Muy idiota debería ser Rinoa a aquellas alturas para no saber lo que había. Y habiéndome dicho que para ella era como si no hubiese ocurrido nada... Bueno, supongo que aquella era una manera bastante clara de rechazar lo que yo sentía hacia ella.

- Supongo que sí... - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Cielo santo, estas cosas se hacen cuando tienes 15 años y te enamoras loca y estúpidamente del chico malo de clase... no cuando eres una instructora militar de casi 20 que ha recorrido medio mundo para salvar la humanidad.

- ¿Y te vas a rendir así sin más? - me preguntó Shu.

Y este es un claro ejemplo del tipo de solución que no debería darte tu mejor amiga, que resulta ser incluso mayor que tú, y ocupa el puesto de comandante suplente para la academia militar en la que trabajas.

- Si esa chica es lo suficientemente estúpida como para rechazarte solo porque eres una chica, sin pararse a mirar todo cuanto podrías ofrecerle... demuéstrale que se equivoca – concluyó con resolución mientras centraba su atención en su escritorio y pasaba junto a mí para sentarse en su nueva silla.

- Shu, por Xian, sé realista... - comencé a quejarme yo.

- ¿Por qué hay que ser realista? - preguntó ella indignada, girándose hacia mí mientras cogía la taza de café que había llevado al despacho de comandancia desde la cafetería, donde me la había encontrado nada más levantarme – Siendo realista no se consigue nada, Quis. ¡Deja de quejarte y haz algo de una vez!.

Fruncí el ceño y me senté en la silla que había frente a la de Shu, cruzándome nuevamente de brazos. Lo único que podía hacer era olvidarme de toda aquella tontería y pasar página.

- ¿O prefieres que lo haga yo? - me preguntó al cabo de un minuto, dando el primer sorbo a su café y mirando desinteresadamente algunos papeles.

- Ni se te ocurra... - le advertí yo arrugando un poco más la frente.

Lo último que necesitaba era que nadie metiese las narices en todo aquel asunto. Ya tenía bastante con que Shu me metiese ideas absurdas en la cabeza, no necesitaba que además las pusiera en práctica por mí. Además, ¿qué esperaba que hiciese? ¿Que comenzase a flirtear con ella y a insinuarme o provocar situaciones comprometidas para seducirla? Aquello era absurdo.

* * *

De vez en cuando hacía eso, no aparecía por el comedor usando como excusa su trabajo, y debo reconocer que en cierto modo era un alivio.

Habíamos terminado de comer hacía un buen rato, Selphie se había ido a hacer vete a saber qué, y yo prefería perder el tiempo allí, con Irvine y Zell. Hablaban de cualquier tontería sin importancia, y así era más fácil disimular y hacer ver que no me pasaba nada. Mantenían mi mente ocupada con idioteces.

Desde la reunión con Quistis había vuelto a asistir a sus clases, por poco que me gustase, pero lo hacía casi como un autómata. Me sentaba en mi sitio y la oía hablar, tan tranquila como siempre, y los minutos iban pasando uno tras otro sin más. Durante las comidas sin embargo debía camuflar mi mal humor. Lo último que necesitaba era que Selphie volviese a presionarme ahora que parecía haber olvidado lo ocurrido.

- Cualquier cosa está buena entre dos pedazos de pan – alegaba Zell, mientras Irvine se burlaba de su afición por los bocatas del comedor.

- Hazte un bocata con un tentáculo de molbol, a ver qué te parece – sugirió el vaquero, recostado en una silla y con ambos pies sobre la mesa.

- Cualquier cosa comestible – matizó Zell cruzándose de brazos.

Solían hablar de cosas así. Sobre comida, sobre cartas, o sobre si un globulus sería capaz de derrotar a un wendigo en una pelea a muerte armados con un par de cucharillas de café... de plástico... Así de trascendentales solían ser sus conversaciones.

- Un bocata de polvorones no sería muy fácil de tragar – dijo una voz a mis espaldas, y yo giré mi cabeza para ver de quién se trataba mientras sentía una mano casualmente apoyada sobre mi hombro.

Era Nida. De pie justo a mi lado, sonriendo y mirando hacia Zell con aire algo tímido.

- ¡Pero seguro que estaría bueno! - contestó el karateka.

Irvine soltó una sonora carcajada burlona, y Zell continuó defendiéndose de sus mofas, cada vez más avergonzado.

- ¿Cómo van las clases? - preguntó Nida dirigiéndose hacia mí, con un tono algo más bajo, como si no quisiera que Zell e Irvine entrasen en aquella otra conversación.

Yo lo miré algo confusa, y él se giró hacia mí, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo amablemente. No éramos especialmente amigos a decir verdad, no me hubiese sonado extraño que me saludase al cruzarnos en los pasillos, de hecho solíamos hacerlo, pero que viniese a preguntarme por mis clases era algo que no me esperaba.

- Bien... - dije mintiendo un poco – Aún no me ha dado tiempo a quemar ningún aula.

Rió sin hacer ruido, y miró a su alrededor intentando aparentar naturalidad.

- Bueno, si en algún momento tienes algún problema... - murmuró sonrojándose de manera casi imperceptible – Ya sabes... podría echarte una mano.

Parecía esquivar mi mirada, y no se me pasaba la forma sospechosa en que sonreía mientras se rascaba la nuca. Yo asentí y le devolví la sonrisa, y sólo entonces me di cuenta de que Zell e Irvine se habían callado hacía un rato y nos miraban de manera suspicaz. En cuanto Nida cayó en la cuenta de aquel mismo detalle se despidió rápidamente sonriendo y levantando la mano derecha, y se fue.

- Vaya, vaya... - murmuró Irvien sonriendo hacia mí.

- Vaya, vaya ¿qué? - pregunté yo frunciendo el ceño.

Él se limitó a levantar una ceja y hacer un gesto con la cabeza hacia donde Nida había ido, y yo dejé escapar un bufido nervioso.

- No empieces a imaginar cosas, Casanova, no todos somos como tú – dije yo algo molesta.

Hasta ese momento aquel joven piloto del Jardín no había mostrado el más mínimo interés hacia mí, y si Irvine andaba imaginando cualquier tontería que significase lo contrario estaba más que equivocado.

- No imagino nada, pero me ha sorprendido que el primer interesado haya aparecido tan pronto.

¿Primer interesado? Hablaba de aquel tema como si no fuese la primera vez, y supe por la manera en que Zell movía la cabeza en gesto de asentimiento que habían estado hablando a mis espaldas sobre algo que yo desconocía.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunté yo apoyándome sobre la mesa y frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno, ahora que estás libre sólo es cuestión de tiempo que empiecen a aparecer jóvenes interesados en suplantar a Squall – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Como tu novio, no como comandante – aclaró Zell totalmente serio, como si aquel detalle se nos hubiese pasado por alto.

Lo que me faltaba. Como si no tuviese suficientes problemas con el asunto de Quistis y los estudios, como para encima tener que andar vigilando mi espalda para evitar situaciones así de vergonzosas con otros chicos.

- Pues lo siento por ellos, pero no tengo ningún interés en complicarme la vida ahora mismo con temas de parejas – dije yo cruzándome de brazos.

- Pobre Nida, con lo mono que es... - dijo Irvine con aire burlón – igual podrías darle una oportunidad.

De repente me había convertido en el entretenimiento momentáneo del cowboy, suplantando a Zell durante un rato.

- Irvine... - dije en tono amenazador, empezando a mosquearme.

- ¡Vale, vale! No te enfades conmigo, primor – dijo riendo y alzando ambas manos, como intentando demostrar sus buenas intenciones.

- En serio, no me interesa empezar ningún tipo de relación con nadie – dije yo recostándome de nuevo sobre el respaldo de mi silla, y mirando hacia otro lado, dando por zanjado el tema.

¿Qué tipo de imagen daría si empezase a tontear con otros chicos cuando no hacía ni un mes que lo había dejado con Squall? Aunque... los problemas con Quistis empezaron cuando me besó, aquella noche en mi habitación, y entonces aún seguía saliendo con él...

- Nida es majo... - murmuró Zell después de un buen rato en silencio.

- Sé que la presión de llegar a estar a la altura de Seed es algo molesto, Rinoa – dijo de repente Irvine, y yo lo miré sin entender a qué venía aquel cambio de tema – Es lógico que estés de peor humor...

Así que mis intentos por que no se me notase no estaban dando demasiados frutos.

- Tal vez lo único que necesitas es... liberar algunas tensiones...

El tono de su voz dejaba totalmente claro a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero mi silencio pareció hacerle entender que no lo había entendido.

- Ya sabes... - dijo sonriendo y bajando la voz – Nida parecía bastante dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que necesites – y me guiñó un ojo.

Y como muchos habréis imaginado, lo que me estaba dejando caer aquel cabezahueca era que aunque no estuviese interesada en relaciones por el momento, no debía descartar el hecho de mantener relaciones sexuales esporádicas sin ataduras ni complicaciones. ¿¡Es que nadie ve que eso no es posible!? ¿¡Cómo demonios puede alguien tener ese tipo de contacto sin que signifique absolutamente nada!? El tema estaba empezando a aparecer a cada segundo aunque me dejase los sesos intentando no pensar en él, y como siempre, volvía a mi cabeza la odiosa sensación de decepción al pensar que Quistis sí era así.

- Yo no soy así... - dije casi en un susurro, mirando hacia la superficie de la mesa con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Así como? - preguntó Zell, que al parecer no había sabido entender lo que Irvine me estaba insinuando.

- Yo no podría hacer algo así con alguien... por quien no sintiera nada... - dije sonrojándome levemente.

Decir aquello me hizo sentir bastante hipócrita, ya que de alguna manera era como decir que sentía algo hacia Quistis, y sabía que no era así.

- ¡Ni tú ni nadie! - exclamó Irvine con una carcajada – Lo mínimo que hay que sentir es algo de atracción, pero eso no tiene por qué complicarte la vida – me aseguró.

En ese caso no me sentía tan rara por lo último que había dicho. Lo cierto es que Quistis siempre me había parecido una mujer atractiva y sensual... aunque nunca antes me hubiese parado a pensar en ella de esa manera... más allá de la observación objetiva.

Un momento... ¿Significaba aquello que Quistis había accedido a que ocurriese todo aquello porque se sentía atraída hacia mí? Pensar de repente en aquella posibilidad me hizo sentir que tal vez no era tan mala persona como me había parecido hasta el momento. Tal vez... sólo se había dejado llevar por la situación siguiendo esa atracción hacia mí... Esa nueva idea me pareció más que improbable conforme se me iba ocurriendo, y sabéis que tengo razón. Pararos a pensar en ella, y después pensar en mí. Ella es el prototipo de mujer fatal por antonomasia, nada más verla puedes estar seguro de que conseguiría lo que quisiera de ti si se lo propusiera; mientras que yo, aunque no negaré que tengo mi propio atractivo, no tendría jamás el mismo poder de seducción que Quistis. Mi mayor atractivo reside más en mi personalidad y mi aspecto de... princesita de cuento. Sé que no suena muy modesto, pero sabéis perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Y de repente pensé... "¿Por qué demonios le doy tantas vueltas a como es o deja de ser Quistis cuando puedo preguntarlo de manera más o menos directa a aquellos que la conocen desde hace mucho más que yo?"

- Pero quiero decir... - titubeé al principio – Que yo no soy el tipo de chica que haría algo así... No me he visto nunca en una situación parecida... - mentí vilmente – Quiero decir que, ni siquiera sabría como insinuarme a nadie ni como... dar pie a algo así...

Me estaba saliendo del tema que me interesaba, que era Quistis, mientras intentaba entrelazar la actual conversación con la que quería, e Irvine me miraba con una ceja confusa alzada y Zell clavaba sus ojos en mí como si me estuviese apareciendo un tercer ojo en la frente.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó Zell frunciendo el ceño, como si fuese incapaz de entender una sola de mis palabras.

- Bueno, quiero decir que... - dudé y me quedé en silencio un segundo, pensando... - Si estuviésemos hablando de Quistis no me sonaría tan raro... pero... ¿yo? ¿Capaz de acostarme con alguien así sin más?

Nada de lo que acababa de decir tenía sentido, había hablado de Quistis como si tuviese fama de buscona, y realmente no era lo que pretendía ni lo que intentaba insinuar.

- ¿A qué viene eso? Si Quistis no ha tenido nada con nadie en su vida... - aseguró Zell levantando ambas cejas.

Irvine comenzó a reír a carcajadas ante el aire inocente del muchacho, y Zell volvió a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y la expresión enfurruñada.

- No me refiero a eso, no estoy diciendo que suela hacerlo... - aclaré, comenzando a acalorarme. Sentía que me estaba metiendo en un lío con aquel tema, y no sabía muy bien qué debía hacer para salir de él – Sólo digo que viéndola a ella... Bueno, yo me veo bastante más aniñada y simple que ella... Quistis no aparenta su edad en ningún aspecto, y tampoco me parecería tan raro que fuese capaz de tomar una decisión como irse a la cama con un hombre así... porque sí... - dije de golpe, encontrando por fin una excusa plausible para sacar aquel tema – Supongo que es capaz de tomar ese tipo de decisiones... de forma madura...

Ambos me miraban como si de repente se planteasen tal situación, y gracias a Xian, parecía que habían entendido a qué me refería al ponerla a ella como ejemplo.

- Bueno, supongo que da más el perfil que tú – reconoció Zell – Pero aún así no creo que Quistis fuese capaz de algo así.

No apuestes nada, amigo mío.

- No es capaz de algo así, porque de hacerlo, lo sabríamos – Aseguró el vaquero con una sonrisa convencida en los labios – No creo que ningún hombre sobre la faz de la tierra fuese capaz de acostarse con una mujer como Quistis y no alardear de ello.

Yo lo fui... Aunque supongo que no contaba como hombre...

- Y además, no le faltan pretendientes – añadió después.

- ¡Ni pretendiantas! - señaló Zell, riendo y mirando hacia la mesa donde solían sentarse aquel grupo de alumnos que se autoproclamaban fans de la gran instructora Trepe.

Aquel comentario captó mi atención por completo, y me giré para mirar hacia la misma mesa hacia la que el joven karateka había señalado con la mirada. En ella había dos chicos jugando a las cartas, y tres chicas más observaban la partida y bromeaban con ellos.

- ¿Pretendientas...? - dije inclinándome sobre la mesa y bajando la voz, intentando infantilmente que nadie más oyese nuestra conversación.

- Las famosas pretendientas de Quistis... - dijo Zell como si tuviese que conocerlas.

- ¿Famosas... pretendientas...? - preguntó Irvine inclinándose también sobre la mesa, mucho más interesado en la conversación que dos segundos antes.

Zell nos miró a ambos como si fuésemos las cosas más raras en aquel Jardín, y después carraspeó un poco antes de agacharse un poco para estar a la misma altura que nosotros dos, y explicarnos de qué se trataba.

- Cuando yo era estudiante, había ciertos rumores sobre ella... - dijo entre susurros – Muchos decían que... bueno, que le gustaban las chicas...

Mi mandíbula inferior quedó colgada en el aire, y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Irvine se agarraba con fuerza a la mesa y se adelantaba un poco más hacia Zell.

- ¿¡Quistis es lesbiana!? - preguntó Irvine como si la idea le pareciese lo más emocionante que jamás hubiese oído.

- Solo he dicho que había rumores – dijo Zell apartándose un poco de él – Por lo visto había muchas chicas de ese club de fans suyo que parecían flirtear con ella, y Quistis no parecía nada molesta con la idea. Además, rara vez suspendía a ninguna de sus alumnas, era como si las tratase de manera especia, jamás aceptó ninguna invitación ni insinuaciones de ningún alumno ni compañero, e incluso...

- ¿Incluso...? - lo apremió Irvine, deseando escuchar el resto de aquellos rumores.

- Los había que afirmaban que tenía algo con Shu... - dijo Zell con una sonrisilla incrédula.

Irvine movió los ojos por la sala, y cuando encontró lo que parecía andar buscando dejó escapar un largo silvido mientras se volvía a recostar sobre el respaldo de su silla y se llevaba ambas manos al sombrero. Miré hacia donde él miraba, y vi a Shu apoyada junto al mostrador, hablando con una de las camareras del comedor.

- ¿Os las imagináis? - preguntó Irvine, empezando a sonrojarse levemente.

Yo prefería no hacerlo.

Por una parte lo que Zell nos había dicho no eran más que rumores, seguramente no serían ciertos... Aunque... Quistis me había besado, y después no había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por pararme los pies cuando yo la besé. Tal vez aquellos rumores no fuesen tan inciertos. Tal vez Quistis realmente sentía ese tipo de atracción hacia otras mujeres.

Tal vez Quistis sintiese algo...

Pero si era así, si realmente se sentía de esa manera con respecto a otras mujeres... ¿Por qué era la primera vez que oía hablar de esas historias?

- ¿Qué pasó con esos rumores? - pregunté, ignorando la extraña expresión que comenzaba a aparecer en la cara de Irvine mientras perdía la vista frente a él, segura de que no querría saber jamás qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en aquellos momentos.

- Squall estuvo el último año en su clase, y Quistis comenzó a interesarse por él – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Ahí terminaron los rumores.

Me parecía ridículo cómo habíamos pasado del repentino interés de Nida hacia mi persona, a debatir la posible homosexualidad de Quistis. Bueno, Zell parecía seguro de que no habían sido más que rumores, y a juzgar por la sonrisilla que tenía en la cara, Irvine parecía más interesado en fantasear con aquella idea que tomársela en serio por un solo instante. Pero a mí me había dejado mucho en lo que pensar.

Si realmente era cierto y Quistis podía sentir algo hacia otras chicas... realmente podía ser que sintiese algo hacia mí.

De repente parecía que todo tenía sentido. De repente podía entender que Quistis me besase, que no hubiese opuesto resistencia alguna cuando fui yo quien la besó, que prefiriese fingir que no había ocurrido nada antes que admitir que sentía algo hacia mí...

O tal vez había estado antes en lo cierto, y esta nueva posibilidad no era más que una idiotez.

Aquella idea me acompañó en silencio mientras abandonaba la cafetería, y siguió persiguiéndome durante el resto de día. Le di una y mil vueltas, hasta que la curiosidad que sentía me hizo tomar una decisión de la que me arrepentiría no muchos días después. Tenía que saber si Quistis sentía algo hacia mí o no.

* * *

Listo! Ahora que ya lo habéis leído... reviewead, pequeños míos... reviewead! òwo


	9. Flirteos

_**Just Made To Touch**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** No sé si han sido los reviews, o el tiempo, o ver el final de mis días de esclavitud alimentando turistas a la vuelta de la esquina... Pero de repente va saliendo todo realmente rápido y fácil o.o (Cruzaré los deditos, a ver si dura la racha!)

Rinoa Haatirii: Pues si quieres más, aquí lo tienes! Según tengo a Shu en mente, te digo que le va a costar no hacer nada, y bueno, sobre una cosa sí que tienes razón... Ahora que Rinoa se plantea las cosas de otra manera con respecto a los sentimientos de Quistis... sí que va a ser divertido, sí XD

rinoaangelo: Cuánto tiempo! Pues a mí me encante que os guste como lo hago, así que aquí tienes otro capitulito para seguir viendo esas personalidades y esas situaciones... un tanto raras XD

Hikki-chan: Pues si no te esperabas el capítulo anterior, a saber qué pensarás cuando veas este XD Sí que se pone interesante, sí, y no ando perdía v.v... Siempre estoy en casita... XD

HarukaIs: Pues por todos vosotros, fieles seguidores, va esta actualización inusualmente rápida! Espero seguir así un par de capis más al menos ^^'

Aliezth: La verdad es que nunca antes había escrito cosillas así en plan yuri, y la verdad es que me está resultando bastante entretenido. Me alegro de que te guste! Muchas gracias!

Neko-Tachi: La verdad es que debo estarte inmensamente agradecida. Creo que pocos reviews me han inspirado y dado tantas ideas como el tuyo! Anoche, cuando lo vi llegar, apenas había escrito tres o cuatro párrafos de este capítulo y andaba aún dándole vueltas, y varias de las cosas que me dijiste me hicieron pensar seriamente en lo que venía a continuación, y el resto salió solo y del tirón! Me acosté bastante tarde (una suerte que hoy es mi día libre y no tenía que madrugar demasiado) pero el capítulo quedó pendiente tan solo de ser revisado y retocado... y aquí está! De nuevo, muchísimas gracias! (Tanto por el último review, como por ir metiendo presión de tanto en cuando! Ni os imagináis la mayoría de lectores cuánto ayudan los reviews esporádicos a ponerse las pilas)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX: FLIRTEOS.**

* * *

¿Recordáis qué fue lo último que os dije la última vez que hablamos? Cuando Shu me dijo que me lanzase e intentase demostrarle a Rinoa todo lo que se perdería al rechazarme para hacerla cambiar de idea... Me pregunté qué esperaría aquella cabezahueca que hiciese. Tal vez algo como flirtear con Rinoa, insinuarme descaradamente o provocar situaciones comprometidas para poder seducirla poco a poco... Os dije que aquello era absurdo ¿recordáis?

Pues bueno, resulta que había cosas mucho más absurdas que aquello. Como por ejemplo que fuese Rinoa la que de repente hiciese ese tipo de cosas conmigo.

* * *

Estiré mi mano hacia aquel vaso lleno de pajitas, y agarré una de ellas. La verdad es que hice como que me costaba más de lo necesario, y en el proceso obligué a Quistis a apartarse de mí, quedando mi cuello a menos de un par de centímetros de su cara.

Llevaba un buen rato sentada en la mesa de siempre, con el resto del grupo, y no había empezado a beber el refresco que había pedido hasta que la vi aparecer por la puerta. Me levanté de repente, exclamando que se me había olvidado coger una pajita, y salí corriendo hacia el mostrador. Cuando llegué Quistis estaba hablando con la chica que la atendía, y yo puse una mano sobre su hombro, y le murmuré una disculpa mientras me colaba entre la barra de madera y ella, estirándome sobre la punta de mi pie izquierdo y alargando el brazo para coger lo que había ido a buscar, que estaba justo al otro lado de la barra.

El vaso en el que las chicas del comedor dejaban las pajitas, junto a los servilleteros y las cestitas con los cubiertos, estaba justo a la derecha de Quistis, por lo que era mucho más lógico que me hubiese acercado a ella por ese lado, pero al hacerlo por la izquierda, y precisamente de frente a ella, conseguía aquello. Estar atrapada entre la barra y Quistis, de puntillas, y obligándola a retroceder un poco para que nuestras caras no terminasen tocándose.

Ella se apartó hacia atrás, sí, pero de una manera bastante natural y sin que nada en aquella situación la hiciese parecer incómoda ni sorprendida. Vi de reojo como me observó mientras agarraba aquella cañita flexible de plástico, y después continuó hablando con naturalidad cuando me aparté y volví hacia mi silla.

Llevaba tres días haciendo pequeñas cosas como aquella, y hasta el momento no había conseguido más que me mirase algo asustada la primera vez, cuando la vi leyendo algunos papeles en un banco, y me acerqué por detrás, para sujetar su muñeca y preguntarle qué hora era, mientras dejaba que uno de mis pechos rozase descaradamente su hombro.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde aquella conversación con Irvine y con Zell, y después de darle muchas vueltas había llegado a la conclusión de que si quería saber si Quistis se sentía o no atraída por otras mujeres, debía verlo con mis propios ojos.

* * *

Me senté en la mesa al cabo de un buen rato, y Rinoa parecía algo molesta. Removía lo poco que quedaba en su plato sin parar, mientras sorbía aquel refresco con cara de no estar disfrutándolo demasiado. Debajo de la lata había un pequeño charquito de agua, por lo que deducía que debía llevar un buen rato calentándose sobre la mesa.

Estaba convencida de que la muchacha hacía todas aquellas pequeñas cosillas para tentarme pretendiendo que no se notase demasiado, pero me parecía casi absurdo la manera en la que era tan evidente. Seguramente llevaba más de media hora allí sentada, cenando, esperando a que yo apareciese para ir corriendo y hacer lo que acababa de hacer.

- ¿Te pasa algo...? - preguntó Selphie de repente. Cuando me giré hacia ella, vi que estaba hablándole a Rinoa.

Ella la miró sobresaltada, e intentó cambiar su cara de mosqueo por una de normalidad. Pero bueno, es Rinoa, así que como podéis imaginar no le salió muy bien. Primero me miró a mí, casi diría que por reflejo, y después miró a Selphie y lo que intentó que fuese una expresión relajada y tranquilizadora, terminó siendo una sonrisa forzada y comprometida.

- Te pasa algo... - dijo Selphie, afirmando con la cabeza.

- ¡No me pasa nada! - aseguró Rinoa negando con la cabeza y sonriendo inocentemente.

A Selphie tampoco se le había pasado el detalle de que por un instante Rinoa había mirado hacia mí, así que la chica dirigió también su mirada hacia mi persona, con aire suspicaz.

- No empieces otra vez, Selphie – le advertí yo, alargando una mano y cogiendo el salero que había en el centro de la mesa – Yo acabo de llegar.

* * *

Hasta el momento, mis intentos por averiguar si Quistis se ponía más nerviosa de lo normal o no ante mis intentos de seducción se habían reducido a uno o dos al día. Algún comentario, o alguna aproximación innecesariamente incómoda. Así que el siguiente intento tuvo que esperar al día siguiente. Tampoco quería parecer demasiado descarada.

Cuando por fin me decidí, empecé con algo sutil... Aunque la verdad es que tuvo mucho más efecto que todo lo que intenté después.

La primera vez, como os dije, había sido en los pasillos del pórtico, cuando me acerqué a ella por detrás y miré su reloj. Al día siguiente, al salir de clase, apoyé suavemente mi mano sobre su hombro mientras ella hablaba con otro alumno, de espaldas a mí, y le sonreí antes de salir de clase. El día anterior me había sentado justo a su lado durante el almuerzo, y en un momento dado, cuando Zell e Irvine comentaron algo sobre lo que había pasado con Nida hacía unos días, yo dije "No me interesa, ya os lo dije... preferiría a cualquier otra persona antes que a Nida..." y la miré de reojo de manera sugerente por un segundo. Durante la noche pasó aquello de la pajita, y después mi humor se puso demasiado raro como para hacer ningún intento más. Además, Selphie andaba a la zaga, así que vi más propicio darle conversación con cualquier chorrada para ocupar su mente, y dejar pasar el tema de Quistis... por el momento.

Sin embargo hoy empezaba otro día nuevo, así que debería pensar mejor mi siguiente estratagema.

Nunca he sido una persona de mucha paciencia, y el hecho de intentar seducir a Quistis y no conseguir una sola respuesta por su parte empezaba a mosquearme, pero aún así no pensaba rendirme. Seguiría haciendo aquello hasta que consiguiera que confesase que sentía algo hacia mí, o hasta que me pidiese que dejase de molestarla, y me confirmase así que no había tenido ningún motivo en especial para darme cuerda hacía semanas.

Me vestí con tranquilidad, procurando que mi uniforme quedase lo suficientemente sexy (lo cual no era demasiado difícil... ¿habéis visto el tamaño de esas falditas?) Dejé que la cintura de la falda quedase un pelín más alta, y metí el lazo del cuello en uno de mis bolsillo, dejando la chaqueta desabrochada, y la camisa que llevaba debajo con tres botones sueltos. Entré al pequeño baño, y comencé a arreglarme. Después de un rato, cuando terminé de lavarme los dientes y empecé a buscar algo de brillo para los labios y el lápiz de ojos... pensé en algo bastante estúpido. ¿Preferirían las chicas a las que les gustaban otras chicas que éstas se arreglasen y se maquillasen... o les daría igual?

Tal vez os parezca una pregunta sin sentido y de respuesta más que obvia... pero qué queréis que os diga, era algo que nunca me había planteado. Tal vez mis tácticas no tenían el efecto esperado precisamente porque el juego de la seducción funcionase de manera distinta con mujeres. En cualquier caso, preferí ser precavida, y me limité a un estilo discreto y natural en cuanto a maquillaje, y salí de mi habitación tan sólo unos minutos después, dispuesta a conseguir algo.

* * *

Shu seguía riendo sin hacer mucho ruido, sentadas las dos en una de las mesas del fondo de la cafetería, desayunando mientras le contaba aquel absurdo puñado de cosas que me habían ido pasando aquellos días.

- Pero eso es bueno ¿no? - me preguntó, volviendo a llenar su vaso con la jarra de zumo que nos habían servido – Si es ella la que mueve ficha, significa que también le interesas.

O que se estaba burlando de mí...

De acuerdo, sé que Rinoa no es así de cruel. Pero después de lo que me dijo en mi despacho ya no sabía qué pensar. Si para ella era como si nada hubiese ocurrido, ¿a qué venían todos aquellos absurdos intentos por ponerme nerviosa?

- O tal vez lo estés imaginando todo – murmuró Shu, untando una tostada con un poco de mantequilla.

Yo le dí el último sorbo a mi café, y me llevé el último trozo de bizcocho a la boca.

- Te digo que no, es demasiado evidente – volví a asegurarle – ¡Tenía su cara a menos de dos centímetros de la mía mientras intentaba coger una cosa de ese mostrador! - Le expliqué, señalando hacia donde estaban las cajeras.

Shu se limitó a sorber de aquella taza con una mirada suspicaz, y yo dejé escapar un largo suspiro mientras recogía mis cosas y me levantaba de la silla.

* * *

Nunca nadie alcanzaría a imaginar lo aburrido que era aquello.

Ve a clase, escucha un montón de tonterías, come, respira, sigue viviendo para llegar al día siguiente y seguir escuchando más tonterías en clase... luego ve a un exámen, suspéndelo, y repite todo el proceso al año siguiente.

Trueno y Viento se habían graduado por fin el año anterior, y ahora que eran SeeDs estaban demasiado ocupados como para hacerme compañía. A mí se me había prohibido totalmente volver a formar el comité disciplinario, así que no podía encontrar nuevos "súbditos" a los que mandar y usar para atormentar a los cadetes más jóvenes, y tampoco me dejaban entrar en ningún otro tipo de club, por lo que no podía dedicarme a hacer sufrir a sus integrantes porque sí. Y en general la vida en el Jardín me seguía pareciendo igual de desmotivadora... Así que allí seguía Seifer Almasy, aburrido del día a día en aquella estúpida academia.

Me recosté sobre el respaldo de una silla, esperando a que el tiempo pasase sin más, y me giré enfadado al sentir que alguien que pasaba corriendo me empujaba sin darse cuenta.

Era Rinoa, que avanzaba hacia adelante decidida y con la cabeza algo agachada, y de repente ocurrió lo que fue el principio del pequeño entretenimiento que haría que aquel curso no se me hiciese tan tortuosamente monótono.

* * *

La intercepté justo cuando estaba en el centro de la cafetería, y Qusitis cayó al suelo, formando un pequeño cerco a su alrededor de folios y carpetas.

- ¡Lo siento! - exclamé, llevándome ambas manos a la cara – No te había visto, Quistis.

Algunos se giraron al oír el revuelo, pero cuando vieron que no tenía importancia, todos continuaron con sus cosas. Yo me agaché un segundo después, tras haberme cerciorado de que Quistis, aún sentada en el suelo, miraba hacia mí y mi cortísima falda, y la ayudé a recoger sus cosas. Sé que la situación de chocar y ayudarla después a recoger papeles y a levantarse es un poco cliché, pero es lo primero que mi cerebro pudo improvisar nada más verla dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Ni siquiera me miró mientras permanecía arrodillada junto a ella, recogiendo papeles. Al ver que sólo le quedaba un bolígrafo en el suelo, alargué la mano con presteza. Ahí era cuando supuestamente nuestros dedos se rozarían y nos miraríamos por un instante, pero Quistis fue más rápida. Agarró el boli, y se levantó rápidamente. Ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a levantarme a la par que ella, obligando con aquella postura a que nuestros cuerpos se acercasen un poco más.

Era lista.

- Gracias – murmuró mientras ordenaba sus cosas entre sus brazos, aún sin mirarme.

Me había estropeado la táctica de la mañana, pero algo debía haber que pudiese hacer.

- ¡Espera! - le pedí cuando empezaba a pasar por mi lado.

Quistis paró en seco y se giró hacia mí, y yo simplemente... improvisé.

- Tienes un mechón de pelo suelto... - le dije.

Me acerqué a ella, y rodeé su cabeza con los brazos, acariciando su pelo con la mano izquierda, mientras soltaba un poco el clip que llevaba sobre la nuca con la derecha. El movimiento de mis manos dio a entender que volvía a sujetar aquel mechón de pelo con el pequeño adorno metálico, pero la verdad es que tenía el pelo como siempre, no había ningún mechón suelto que recolocar. Una suerte que Quistis no lo supiera. Durante todo el proceso, Quistis agachó un poco la cabeza, por tal de que pudiese recolocarle aquel supuesto mechón perdido sin problemas, y yo me coloqué de puntillas, estando su cara a un palmo más o menos de mi escote.

- Gracias... - murmuró, sin que pudiese ver su cara.

Yo sonreí amablemente, y antes de apartarme de ella le contesté un "de nada" al oído.

Quistis se giró finalmente, sin que pudiese ver muy bien su cara, y salió después de la cafetería, al parecer con ciertas prisas.

Por lo visto aquel acababa de ser otro intento infructífero.

Yo la observé desaparecer tras la salida con las manos sobre mis caderas y el ceño fruncido, y ni siquiera fui consciente de que Seifer se acercaba hacia mí con una sonrisa extraña en la cara hasta que me agarró de un brazo y tiró de mí hacia una de las mesas.

- ¿¡Qué haces!? - le increpé a la defensiva, mientras el muchacho me dejaba caer en la silla que había frente a la suya.

- ¿Estás tonteando con la instructora? - me preguntó sin rodeos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿¡Yo!? - pregunté, tal vez más alto de la cuenta – Xian, Seifer... ¡ no!

Mis labios decían una cosa, pero sabía que mi cara estaba diciendo otra muy diferente.

- Rinoa, conozco esa manera de sonreír y susurrar al oído – me aseguró asintiendo con la cabeza – Acabas de flirtear descaradamente con la instructora.

Yo abrí la boca, pero no conseguí decir nada.

Hacía algún tiempo había tenido algo con aquel chico, y la verdad es que sí, él sabía perfectamente cuándo tonteaba con alguien, y cuándo no.

- Pensaba que habías dejado a Squall porque te aburría – dijo más para sí que para mí - ¡Nunca hubiese pensado que tú... !

- ¡Ni se te ocurra imaginar cosas raras, Seifer! - lo amenacé entre dientes, inclinándome sobre la mesa.

- ¿Cosas raras? - preguntó levantando ambas cejas – Te le tiras encima, montas el numerito de ayudarla amablemente a recoger sus cosas, luego te pones a tocarle el pelo mientras casi entierras su cara en tus tetas y le murmuras algo al oído... ¿Tú has visto la cara con la que se ha ido?

No, no la había visto.

- ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí! - me defendí, sintiendo cómo mi cara iba calentándose más y más a cada segundo – He entrado en la cafetería despistada, y me he chocado con ella sin querer.

- Sí, y los Shumi están montando un casino en la isla Scalamanga, con negocios donde se vende alcohol de manera ilegal a menores y locales donde aceptan cualquier tipo de pago a cambio de ver sus espectáculos y shows sexuales en directo.

Yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos antes de contestarle.

- Seifer, te lo digo en serio – le aseguré, cada vez de peor humor y con menos paciencia – No estaba flirteando con Quistis, somos amigas.

- También éramos amigos antes de que intentases convencerme para que te ayudase con tu movimiento rebelde y revolucionario – aseguró –. Y eso no te impidió flirtear conmigo para conseguirlo.

Apreté las mandíbulas, y de nuevo busqué sin mucho resultado algo que contestar a aquello.

- ¡Deja de hacer el ridículo! - me espetó de repente - ¡Estabas flirteando con la instructora!

- ¡Vale, sí! - exploté finalmente, consiguiendo que un par de SeeDs que esperaban en la cola, a unos metros de nosotros, se girasen sobresaltados.

La cara de Seifer era de puro entretenimiento mientras me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Pero no te hagas ideas raras! - le advertí, bajando un poco la voz y señalando hacia su nariz con un dedo amenazador – Ella no me interesa lo más mínimo.

- Así que quieres conseguir algo de ella... - dijo cruzándose de brazos y dedicándome una mirada acusadora. La verdad es que aquel idiota me conocía bastante bien.

- No seas ridículo, no soy tan manipuladora – me defendí cruzándome también de brazos y mirando hacia otra parte – Tan sólo intento... averiguar una cosa...

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó él inmediatamente.

Lo miré, molesta, y de repente me pregunté qué demonios estaba haciendo dándole explicaciones a aquel mandril descerebrado.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? - pregunté con desprecio.

- Estoy a punto de volverme loco y asesinar a medio Jardín sólo por aburrimiento – explicó encogiéndose de hombros y apoyándose con los codos en la mesa – Creo que tu numerito con la instructora es lo más interesante que me ha pasado en los últimos... dos meses.

Yo lo miré sin creerme lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Estaba haciéndome pasar por aquella conversación demoníaca sólo por aburrimiento?

- Lo digo en serio, lo último interesante antes de esto fue confundir un tubo de crema para quemaduras con mi pasta de dientes – dijo, asintiendo después con la cabeza, viendo que por mi expresión no daba crédito a una sola de sus palabras.

Cogí aire, y después lo dejé escapar en un largo y sonoro suspiro, cargado con el eco de la derrota.

- Hace unos días hubo una situación un tanto extraña – expliqué con los ojos cerrados y masajeándome las sienes con el dedo pulgar y corazón de la mano derecha – Quistis... me besó – prefería no contarle los detalles de todo lo que vino después – Y luego oí que hace un tiempo había ciertos rumores sobre ella...

Volví a mirarlo, y para mi sorpresa me estaba escuchando, asintiendo con la cabeza y con cara de estar tomándome en serio.

- Tan sólo quiero saber si a Quistis le gustan las mujeres – dije finalmente.

- ¿Y por qué no le preguntas directamente?

Ahora era mi turno para reír ante sus palabras. ¿Estaba de broma?

- ¡No puedo preguntarle algo así! - le aseguré cruzándome otra vez de brazos.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Porque... - ¿Por qué? La verdad es que ni siquiera me lo había planteado. Hablar de algo así a las claras estaba resultándome más fácil de lo que esperaba, tal vez no fuese tan difícil hacerlo con ella.

"Oye Quistis, he estado pensando en lo que pasó hace días... y no te lo tomes a mal, pero siento curiosidad... ¿Eres lesbiana?"

Nah...

- Si quieres puedo preguntarle yo por ti – me ofreció amablemente.

- Ni se te ocurra – le advertí, completamente seria.

Él continuó observándome por un instante, y después se recostó sobre la silla, metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, y cruzó los pies bajo la mesa.

- ¿Y por qué tienes tantas ganas de saberlo? - preguntó, frunciendo el ceño de manera suspicaz.

Era lógico, ¿no? Después de que la chica me besara, de que me metiese idioteces en la cabeza y terminase también metida en su cama, lo lógico era que por lo menos me asaltase aquella duda.

- Tampoco creo que lo que estás haciendo sea lo más inteligente... - dijo apartando la mirada y dirigiéndola con desinterés hacia otro lado.

- ¿Perdona? - cuestioné ofendida.

- Una chica te besa, pero tú no estás ni siquiera interesada en mujeres – explicó poniendo una mano sobre la mesa -, y aún así, para satisfacer tu curiosidad, te dedicas a flirtear con ella e intentar seducirla.

Tal vez vosotros también habríais llegado a aquella simple conclusión, pero lo cierto es que yo ni siquiera me lo había planteado. Mi repentina curiosidad era más fuerte que eso.

No, ni siquiera era mi curiosidad lo que me empujaba a hacer algo así.

- Quistis... desde que llegué al Jardín se ha portado bien conmigo, y ha llegado a ser una amiga a la que aprecio mucho... - dije con la mirada perdida en la mesa, sobre la mano de aquel muchacho – Y de repente han ocurrido cosas así... y ya no sé si he estado ciega por no ver como era en realidad...

- Suenas realmente decepcionada – comentó él con seriedad.

Y supongo que ese era el motivo. Había pasado días sin poder sentir más que decepción y vacío, pensando que Quistis no era como yo había creído hasta el momento. De repente era una mujer sin escrúpulos, remordimientos ni sentimientos, y necesitaba desesperadamente saber que no era así.

- Tan solo quiero saber si siente algo raro hacia mí... - dije finalmente.

- Y si lo hace ¿qué harás? - me preguntó un minuto después.

¿Qué haría si descubría que Quistis realmente sentía algún tipo de atracción hacia mí? Le pediría perdón por mi comportamiento y le haría entender que aquello no podía continuar. La haría entrar en razón y le pediría que volviese a tratarme como siempre había hecho.

* * *

Cuando llegué a mi despacho miré nerviosa el reloj, y vi que faltaba realmente poco para mi primera clase. Dejé mis papeles sobre el escritorio, y me senté en él por un instante, intentando recuperar el aliento. Había subido por las escaleras, prácticamente a la carrera, mientras intentaba con toda mi alma recuperar mis nervios.

Hacer como que no había oído algún comentario estúpido o ignorarla cuando se acercaba demasiado no me había resultado tan difícil. Pero oírla susurrar a mi oído era algo que no me había esperado. Por un segundo la recordé susurrando mi nombre, mientras se movía desnuda sobre mi cuerpo, y no pude hacer más que salir corriendo.

Algo ronroneó en mi bolsillo, y cuando saqué mi móvil, vi que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

"Vale, tú ganas. No estabas imaginando cosas... ¡La chica está echando toda la carne al asador!

Shu."

Volví a guardar el móvil en mi bolsillo, y dejé escapar un resoplido frustrado.

Por muy claro que hubiese quedado que Rinoa estaba tanteándome, seguía sin saber por qué lo hacía. Y si iba a empezar a hacerlo de manera tan descarada, tal vez lo mejor fuese hablar seriamente con ella y sacar en claro qué puñetas le pasaba últimamente por la cabeza.

* * *

Reviews y amor, por favoooor =w=


	10. Conspiraciones

_**Just Made To Touch**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, mucho tiempo después del último capítulo, aquí tenéis unos nuevo. Lo encuentro flojo flojísimo, y me ha costado una barbaridad hacer la última escena, pero pensad que me he tirado meses sin tocar esta historia, así que me liaba mucho intentando recordar detalles de lo que había pasado. Lo siento si ha quedado raro!

Rinoa Haatirii: Como verás, el capítulo que sigue también tiene conversaciones extrañas, pero aún no se pone demasiado serio! Siento que sea tan cortín, a ver si para el próximo puedo alargarlo algo más.

HarukaIs: así es, pero con lo que no cuenta Rinoa es que Seifer puede resultar más molesto que útil!

Neko-Tachi: Tomarme el tiempo y la molestia de leer vuestros reviews es lo que más me anima a no olvidarme del todo de estas historias! Realmente siento en el alma tardar tanto en actualizar, pero os aseguro que les doy más vueltas de lo que pueda parecer y trabajo más en estas historias de lo que se ve en las actualizaciones! Lo de Quistis y Rinoa encerradas en algún sitio estrecho para dar esquinazo a Selphie... si te soy sincera, también se me ha pasado por la cabeza, y no descarto que termine pasando algo por el estilo. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, y espero que este capítulo no resulte mucho más flojillo que el anterior.

Hikki- chan: Pues la racha no me duró tanto, pero al final salió algo más! Una vez más me disculpo por el retraso, y espero que lo paséis bien leyendo este nuevo capítulo =3

Aliethz: Siento no haberlo subido antes! Pero si sientes curiosidad, sigue leyendo!

Layla Scarlett: Pues aguanta porque está por encima del resto de los mortales XD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X: CONSPIRACIONES.**

* * *

- No tienes que intentar nada físico – continuaba repitiéndome – Todo ha de ser verbal. A las mujeres se las conquista sutilmente, no sois tan simples como nosotros.

Yo rodé los ojos hacia un lado, aún sentada sobre la mesa de los instructores, mientras Seifer seguía a mi lado, dándome consejos sobre como seducir a otra mujer.

- Si te acercas demasiado, o si intentas cualquier otra tontería, la incomodarás – decía esto mientras hablaba casi a mi oído.

- Seifer, mi intención es precisamente esa – Si seguía sus consejos seguramente no conseguiría nada – Lo que quiero es ver si se pone nerviosa en situaciones así.

Seifer rió por lo bajo, y miró de reojo al resto de alumnos que había en la clase, sentados en sus escritorios o hablando entre ellos, formando algún que otro pequeño corrillo, mientras esperábamos a Quistis.

- Pero este juego no funciona así, pequeña – me aseguró con una sonrisa confiada – Si te acercas de esa manera, Quistis se pondrá a la defensiva, y lo último que sabrás es qué pasa por su cabeza. Sois así ¿sabes? Capaces de ocultar el mayor crimen imaginable en vuestro interior y jamás lo sabría nadie. ¡Inescrutables!

Yo lo miré como si no me creyese una sola de sus palabras. Sabía perfectamente que yo no era capaz de ocultar nada, así que de alguna manera me sentía un poco extraña al oírlo hablar de las mujeres en general de esa manera.

- Bueno, a ti no se te da muy bien eso, pero por norma general el resto de mujeres son más así – se defendió cuando vio la cara con la que lo estaba mirando –. Y Quistis es más así que ninguna otra mujer.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que hacerte caso? - le pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

* * *

Porque sería mucho más divertido si lo hacía a mi manera, que si lo hacía a la suya.

- Tan solo tienes que bromear con ella – le dije – Hacerle algún que otro comentario que se pueda entender de manera sexual, pero tiene que ser sutil, que sólo sea capaz de entender lo que le estás diciendo por tu sonrisa y cómo la miras.

- Eso ya lo he probado – dijo ella.

- Pero antes tienes que conseguir que baje la guardia – le aseguré.

Realmente era así de fácil. Conocía bien a la instructora, y sabía que por norma general no era nada fácil hacerla perder los nervios. Pero había momentos, pequeños lapsos de tiempo en su día a día, donde podías conseguir cogerla casi desprevenida. Tiempo atrás había sido bastante fácil dejarla sin palabras contraatacando cuando pensaba que no lo haría. Si ella intentaba dejarme en mi lugar y la rabia la hacía perder un poco su calma y templanza habitual, bastaba con un ataque directo y algo más agresivo para que vieses hasta qué punto podía perder la paciencia.

En este caso ese ejemplo no le serviría de mucho a Rinoa, pero estaba convencido de que el funcionamiento de aquella mujer era bastante parecido en cualquier situación.

- Procura tratarla como siempre durante unos días, que crea que todo vuelve a ser normal – le aconsejé – Deja que baje la guardia, y entonces, el día que la veas tan tranquila que sea capaz incluso de reír al oír alguna chorrada... Si es que es posible hacerla reír... - maticé – aprovecha.

- He oído reír muchas veces a Quistis – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño –. No es tan borde como la gente cree.

- ¡No te pierdas en los detalles y hazme caso! – le regañé – Deja que se relaje un poco estando contigo, y cuando menos lo espere, hazle algún comentario raro.

Por primera vez parecía sopesar aquella posibilidad, y un minuto después cierta sensación de dejà vú me invadió.

* * *

- Seifer, ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Quistis en cuanto entró.

Yo me giré hacia ella, y ni siquiera me miraba. Tenía un par de libros y algunos papeles bajo uno de sus brazos, y su expresión tranquila, aunque algo extrañada, era toda para Seifer. Él se limitó a sonreír con arrogancia, bajar del escritorio, y plantarse frente a ella.

- Echaba de menos a la mejor instructora del Jardín – dijo, pronunciando la palabra _mejor_ con aire de burla.

- Pues lo siento por ti, pero no estás en esta clase – dijo ella simplemente, acercándose a su asiento y dejando sus cosas a mi lado, sobre su escritorio – Baja de la mesa, Rinoa...

No parecía enfadada ni molesta. Simplemente me pidió que bajase de allí, y yo obedecí con calma.

- ¡A sus órdenes! - contesté al tiempo que bajaba, y ella me miró por un segundo.

Tal vez habría esperado que me comportase de alguna manera más arisca, o que volviese a atacarla aprovechando la proximidad. De alguna manera parecía sorprendida por que hubiese actuado como si tal cosa. Miró de nuevo a Seifer, y éste metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina y le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Quieres algo? - preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Volver a tus clases – contestó él sin más – El resto de instructores son aún más aburridos que tú, y tienen menos curvas.

- Pues lo último que yo quiero es tener que sufrirte de nuevo como alumno – contestó ella – Así que, por favor...

Señaló hacia la puerta, y Seifer sonrió de nuevo antes de dirigirse hacia ella. Antes de desaparecer sin embargo miró hacia mí y me dedicó una expresión decidida, mientras sentía una sola vez. Quistis no vio nada de esto, claro está, y yo me senté en mi sitio sin cruzar una sola palabra con nadie.

Miré por la ventana por un instante, al tiempo que ella comenzaba a hablar, y suspiré mientras me resignaba a aceptar que Seifer estaría en lo cierto. Cuando llegas a un punto en el que has liado demasiado un puzzle, lo mejor es deshacerlo y volver a empezar.

* * *

Me dijeron que las encontraría allí, y allí estaban.

Di un par de pasos hacia ambas, y a medida que me acercaba empecé a oír su conversación.

- Si la usas así no mejorará tus parámetros – decía Quistis mientras señalaba la página de un libro – Siempre es más beneficioso que las uses en el enlace de suerte que directamente en el de ataque de estado.

Rinoa estaba frente a ella, mirando fijamente lo que señalaba.

- Poder matar a un enemigo de un solo golpe es bastante beneficioso... - murmuró ella con cara de inconformismo.

- Pero no todos los enemigos serán tan susceptibles a ese efecto como un arqueosaurio – contestó la instructora –. Muchos son incluso invulnerables.

- Invulnerables a la muerte... eso es como si fuesen inmortales, ¿no? - bromeé yo, haciendo que me prestasen atención por fin.

Quistis me miró por encima de sus gafas, y después se recostó un poco sobre el respaldo de su silla.

- Muerte es una magia de estado que puede fulminarte sin más – explicó, como si se hubiese tomado al pie de la letra lo que yo había dicho – Cambia tu estado de ser vivo, a lo contrario. Pero aún siendo inmune a dicho estado, puedes morir por un ataque, una enfermedad o cualquier otro tipo de agresión.

Se hizo un silencio por un instante, y acto seguido oí como Rinoa escribía algo apresuradamente en un pedazo de papel.

- Ya lo sé, Quis – le aseguré mientras tomaba asiento – Sólo bromeaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - me preguntó justo después, y yo me encogí de hombros buscando una buena excusa.

- No os vi por ningún lado y pregunté por vosotras – dije sin más.

Irvine y Zell andaban en una misión, y yo no podía estar más aburrida. Así que recordé a mis dos queridas amigas, y comencé a buscarlas. Cuando me dijeron que las habían visto yendo juntas hacia la biblioteca me interesé más aún, y decidí que mi lugar estaba allí.

De nuevo volví a mirar hacia Rinoa, que volvió a rebuscar entre aquellos papeles sin levantar siquiera la vista hacia ninguna de las dos.

- Es cierto que el otro día, en el centro de entrenamiento, conocías a tu enemigo de antes y sabías que tenías muchas posibilidades de que un solo golpe te bastase para acabar con él – continuó explicándole Quistis, ignorando mi presencia -. Pero si haces algo así en cualquier examen o prueba, te restará muchos puntos.

Era posible que durante días me hubiese olvidado de aquel asunto de Quistis y Rinoa, pero a veces había momentos en los que lo veía todo tan claro...

Bueno, no lo veía nada claro, la verdad, pero la expresión de Rinoa era algo con lo que nunca podías equivocarte, y por mucho que ambas lo negasen, la cara de la chica seguía diciéndome a gritos que algo pasaba cada vez que lo insinuaba.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – contestó Rinoa asintiendo.

- Qué aplicada – observé yo mientras me apoyaba con ambos codos en la mesa, y la barbilla entre mis manos - ¿Tienes examen o algo así?

- No, pero ando algo perdida estos días, y le he pedido a Quistis que me eche una mano.

* * *

Se había puesto algo nerviosa cuando vio entrar a Selphie, pero aún así mantenía la calma.

Me había asustado un poco que me hubiese pedido ayuda así de repente, pero supuse que quedaría aún más extraño negársela, así que acepté.

- En ese caso tampoco te corre tantísima prisa, ¿no? - dijo Selphie.

Parecía aburrida, y la forma en que miraba a Rinoa solo podía significar una cosa.

Tengas lo que tengas en mente, no me apetece – contestó Rinoa antes de que Selphie pudiese proponerle nada.

Continuaba con los ojos clavados en sus apuntes, y Selphie se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla cruzándose de brazos.

Mi atención sin embargo acababa de dividirse entre lo que ocurría en nuestra mesa, y lo que pasaba junto a un par de estanterías que había al otro lado de la habitación. Desde allí, Shu nos observaba en silencio. No sé cuánto hacía que había aparecido, pero en cuanto se fijó en que la estaba mirando me dedicó una extraña sonrisa y continuó disimulando, mirando de tanto en tanto algún que otro libro.

Rinoa volvió a preguntarme algo, y yo devolví mi atención a los libros que teníamos sobre la mesa. Me extrañaba muchísimo que la actual comandante suplente no tuviese nada más apremiante que hacer que estar allí entreteniéndose con lo que pasaba o dejaba de pasar en mi vida, pero aún así sabía que no se movería de la biblioteca así como así.

* * *

Lo estaba haciendo todo justo al revés.

Rinoa parecía estar realmente concentrada en aquella clase extraoficial de apoyo académico, pero yo le había dejado bien claro que dejase pasar unos días de normalidad antes de mover ficha, y sin embargo ella no se despegaba de la instructora.

Cambié la posición de mis pies, ambos cruzados sobre la mesa, y pasé la página de aquella revista. Ni siquiera la estaba leyendo, y las chicas de la biblioteca lo sabían perfectamente. Llevaban más de media hora mirándome con cara de pocos amigos desde el otro lado del mostrador, pero al parecer no se ponían de acuerdo sobre cual de las dos debía venir a llamarme la atención.

Pasé otra página más, y por fin, Rinoa volvió a mirarme.

Me había colocado tras la instructora, varias mesas más atrás, de manera que Rinoa pudiese verme bien claro cuando moviese los labios para decirle que dejase de hacer idioteces. Aún así, siempre fruncía el ceño y volvía a centrarse en sus papeles y libros. La otra pesada parecía resistirse también a dejarlas solas, pero cada minuto que pasaban ignorándola parecía más impaciente. La siguiente vez que habló fue Quistis la que le contestó, y por la expresión enfurruñada de la chica, diría que no le gustó lo que oyó.

Mientras esto pasaba, Rinoa volvió a mirarme con cara de pocos amigos, y yo le hice un gesto con la mano frente a mi cuello, indicándole que era hora de abortar aquella estúpida misión de hacer de alumna aplicada para llamar la atención de su instructora.

- ¿Os estáis burlando de Quistis?

Si Trenmaldí hubiese irrumpido por la puerta de la biblioteca a toda velocidad en aquel preciso instante, no me hubiese asustado tanto. Bajé los pies de la mesa y arranqué una página de aquella revista del mismo sobresalto, y Shu ni siquiera se inmutó.

- ¿Qué? - conseguí balbucear al cabo de un minuto.

- Llevo un buen rato observándoos ¿sabes? - dijo, mientras agarraba una silla y la aproximaba a la mía – veo que le estás haciendo gestos a Rinoa, y... se me ha ocurrido una idea bastante molesta.

Nunca me habían importado demasiado las amenazas de aquella examinadora, si no más bien al contrario. Creo que si su voz sonase un poco menos sexy al enfadarse, no habría suspendido tantas veces mis anteriores exámenes.

- Yo no... - dije, algo perdido.

- Es que me parece muy curioso – me cortó –. Rinoa empieza a hacer cosas un tanto extrañas, y de repente te veo a ti mandándole señales sospechosas... ¿Y sabes qué creo...?

Se acercó un poco más, y no sabría deciros si sonaba más amenazadora o más sensual.

- Me parece que a alguien se le ha ocurrido aprovecharse de los sentimientos de una chica encantadora para divertirse un rato... - ahí me perdí un poco, no entendía a quién se estaba refiriendo exactamente.

- Creo que te estás equivocando – contesté, intentando componer mi sonrisa más confiada.

- Eso espero – dijo levantándose de la silla – Porque si tienes algo que ver con el comportamiento de Rinoa, tendré que aligerar el poco peso que sostienen tus pantalones.

Me llevé una mano de manera instintiva a la entrepierna, pero lo hice sólo porque mi mente estaba tan ocupada en lo que Shu había dicho sobre Quistis, que no me di cuenta de lo que hacían mis manos.

- Espera – susurré, agarrándola de la muñeca antes de que terminase de girarse - ¿La chica encantadora es Quistis? - De ser así, confirmar si la instructora era lesbiana iba a resultar mucho más fácil de lo que Rinoa pensaba - ¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto?

Se zafó de mi agarre sin muchas complicaciones, y me miró durante un minuto más con el ceño fruncido antes de contestar.

- Hasta ahora, que Rinoa está haciendo cosas muy raras que sólo consiguen confundir a Quistis – dijo girándose poco a poco – Y que al parecer tú tienes algo que ver, por lo que podría ser todo una broma de muy mal gusto.

- Siéntate un segundo ¿quieres? - le pedí – Tal vez no te lo creas, pero Rinoa no se está burlando de nadie... creo.

El último "creo" le restaba credibilidad al resto de la frase, pero aún así Shu se sentó y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Crees? - preguntó levantando una ceja - ¿Quieres decir que tus gestos no tienen nada que ver con Quistis?

- Lo tienen todo que ver, pero no como tú piensas – aclaré – Rinoa me dijo que quería saber si a Quistis le gustan las chicas, y yo me ofrecí a ayudarla.

Ante mi última palabra, Shu dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. Tanto las bibliotecarias como las tres chicas sentadas en el centro de la biblioteca se giraron para mirarnos, y yo hice todo lo posible por disimular.

- ¡Las revistas de armas también son lectura! - fingí defenderme en voz alta, y Shu me miró como si fuese un bicho raro – Si Quistis se entera de lo que estoy haciendo... - murmuré entre dientes.

- Por lo que sé, Quistis ha dejado bien claro lo que pretende, y Rinoa le había dejado bastante claro que no quería nada con ella – dijo Shu bajando la voz – Así que esa excusa no te sirve, Almasy.

Fruncí el ceño, y procesé aquello durante un buen rato. Esa versión de los hechos era bastante más detallada y confusa que la que Rinoa me había dado.

- Pero... - dije, confuso – eso no es lo que Rinoa me ha contado...

Shu me miró de manera suspicaz, y por lo visto, tomó mis palabras en serio por primera vez.

- ¿No estás haciendo todo esto para joder a Quistis? - preguntó, sin creérselo.

- No... - contesté sinceramente – Quería ayudar a Rinoa...

De nuevo, la palabra ayudar dicha en mis labios no parecía encajarle del todo. Se giró hacia la otra mesa, y observó durante un buen rato lo que ocurría en ella. Las tres muchachas volvían a dedicarse a sus cosas. Rinoa seguía concentrada en sus libros, y Quistis intercalaba su atención entre ella y Selphie, explicándole cosas a Rinoa mientras contestaba desganada a lo que la otra muchacha iba diciéndole de rato en rato.

- Hasta donde yo sé – dijo Shu de repente, sin dejar de mirarlas – pasó algo entre las dos, y Quistis se hizo ilusiones... Después... debieron hablar, porque Quistis me dijo que Rinoa le había dejado bien claro que no le interesaba. Y ahora, de repente, Rinoa ha empezado a irle detrás, y Quistis no sabe muy bien como tomárselo.

Yo volví a fruncir el ceño, y de nuevo pensé en lo que me acababa de decir.

- Cuando dices que pasó algo... - indagué – te refieres a que Quistis besó a Rinoa ¿verdad? - al menos eso era lo que Rinoa me había contado.

- No tengo ni idea – me confesó encogiéndose de hombros – Yo le dije a Quistis que continuase intentándolo, que no se rindiese... Espera, ¿Rinoa te ha dicho que Quistis la había besado?

* * *

Al principio estaba convencida de que había descubierto por fin qué estaba ocurriendo. Todo apuntaba a que Rinoa y Seifer habían descubierto lo que Quistis sentía por Rinoa, y se habían propuesto reírse a su costa. Eso explicaría por qué Seifer andaba haciéndole gestos extraños, y por qué Rinoa intentaba seducirla después de haberle dejado bien claro que no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Ahora sin embargo dudaba de todo aquello, y lo más importante, me había dado cuenta de que Seifer podía tener acceso a una información que yo no habría conseguido jamás por mis propios medios.

- Rinoa me contó que Quistis la había besado – me dijo -, y después oyó por ahí lo de aquellos rumores sobre Quistis, hace un par de años... - todo el mundo los conocía, así que sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba – Así que le entró nosequé duda existencial sobre quién es realmente Quistis Trepe, y decidió investigar por su cuenta si le interesan o no las mujeres.

Y por eso llevaba días haciendo aquellas aproximaciones innecesarias, y tentándola a cada oportunidad.

- Mira, te seré sincero – aclaró, volviendo a inclinarse sobre la mesa – Los temas amorosos de los demás me importan más bien poco, pero esta academia vuestra es mortalmente aburrida si no me dejáis martirizar a nadie...

- Así que lo haces por divertirte... - dije.

- Y tú por ayudar a tu amiga del alma ¡cuán noble examinadora eres! - exclamó de manera exagerada - ¿A que Quistis no te deja hacer nada al respecto? - Estaba en lo cierto – Por muy buena amiga que seas tú, no puedes hacer nada por ayudarla. Pero yo sí.

De repente no discutíamos qué sabíamos de lo que ocurría entre ellas dos, ni las intenciones egoístas de aquel alumno; en su lugar, Seifer me estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de tomar cartas en el asunto en mi lugar.

- Tú dale los consejos adecuados a Quistis, y yo haré que Rinoa no pueda sacársela de la cabeza – me aseguró.

Le prometí que no le diría nada a nadie, y que no intervendría de ninguna manera. Pero aquel mendrugo tenía acceso a una información a la que yo no podría llegar sin incumplir esas promesas. Él sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza de Rinoa, o mejor dicho, podía llegar a saberlo.

- De acuerdo, ahora escúchame con atención – le dije, y me acerqué un poco más a él – Dices que Rinoa sólo quiere saber qué le interesa a Quistis, pero sigo sin creérmelo. No puede ser tan tonta como para no saberlo ya. Así que ya puedes sacarle la verdad.

- Está claro que nos falta información... - dijo, mordiéndose una uña.

- Y de Quistis no la conseguiremos nunca – le aseguré – Tienes que sacarle todo lo que puedas a Rinoa, y... después decidiremos qué debemos hacer.

Selphie se levantó de golpe al otro lado de la sala, y los dos miramos hacia ella. Parecía enfadada, y después de decir algo hacia las otras dos chicas, se fue.

- ¿Crees que sabrá algo? - me preguntó Seifer, señalando con la cabeza hacia la muchacha.

- Si lo supiera, ya se habría enterado medio Jardín – le aseguré.

Selphie Tilmitt no gozaba de muy buena fama guardando secretos, y cruzaba los dedos para que los de Quistis no llegasen nunca a sus oídos, porque entonces sí que estaría todo perdido.


	11. El gran plan

_**Just Made To Touch**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Pues ya lo veis! Dos fics actualizados en un sólo día! No cantaremos victoria, eh? Pero por lo menos, disfrutemos de este dulce momento mientras dure! =D

Rinoa Haatirii: Pues no salió rápido! Pero salió! XD Como ya se presagiaba... el dúo de manipuladores formado por Sei y Shu comienza a moverse!

Hikki-chan: Demanda satisfecha! Tarde, pero satisfecha al fin y al cabo XD Aquí tienes más de Shu y Sei! La verdad es que me divierto mucho escribiendo los diálogos de ese par.

Layla Scarlett: Que poco piadosa soy... cómo os hago sufrir con tanta espera! XD Bueno, si te ha gustado la combinación de Seifer y Shu como aliados, aquí tienes un poquito más de ese par!

HarukaIs: *Le tiende un pañuelito* siento no haber tardado lo que os hubiese gustado... pero espero que la espera siga mereciendo la pena! ó.o He de agradecerte la presión, por cierto. Encontrarme reviews nuevos pidiendo más me hacen tener mala conciencia... Aunque aún así sigan haciéndose de rogar los siguientes capítulos =3=

Neko-Tachi: Pues créetelo, tus reviews me son de mucha ayuda! Especialmente porque profundizas en lo que has leído y sobre todo en los personajes... Los tratas como son ellos como personajes originales, no solo como los vas viendo en mis fics, y que digas lo que crees que harían o lo que pensarían me ayuda a seguir anclándome más en como son ellos realmente. Cuando empiezas a escribir, y más en primera persona, te metes tanto dentro de ellos que a veces los cambias y casi no te das ni cuenta... vas contaminando a los personajes con trocitos de ti, o con tus desvaríos sobre como podrían ser XD En serio, muchas gracias (a ti y a todos) por los reviews interminables, me encanta encontrármelos de vez en cuando en el mail! =3

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI: EL GRAN PLAN.**

* * *

Continuaba fingiendo normalidad aún estando las dos solas, pero en realidad la curiosidad me estaba comiendo por dentro. Seifer me había asegurado que sacaría toda la verdad de Rinoa y que se la pondría en bandeja a Quistis, pero en una semana no lo había encontrado por ninguna parte, y Quistis tampoco soltaba prenda sobre el tema. O bien no había pasado nada relevante o bien Seifer se había quedado conmigo y en realidad no estaba haciendo nada de nada.

- Así que... - dije al cabo de un buen rato - ¿no ha vuelto a pasar nada raro?

Hablaba con fingido desinterés, mirando la pantalla de mi portátil, y Quistis levantó los ojos de su café como esperando algo más de aquella inesperada pregunta. Había subido a traerme algo para desayunar durante su descanso, como había hecho más de una vez cuando no tenía tanto trabajo como para no pasar por el despacho de comandancia a saludar.

- El tema de Rinoa... hace varios días que no me cuentas nada... - dije tecleando rápidamente, aún sin mirarla.

- No hay nada que contar... - contestó sin más, y volvió a beber en silencio.

Esta vez la miré directamente a los ojos, y esperé un segundo hasta que me devolvió el gesto.

- En serio, solo la he visto durante las clases y un par de veces en la cafetería, y no ha dicho ni hecho nada raro... - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Te pone morritos... después te rompe el corazón diciéndote que no le interesas... luego empieza a acosarte... ¿y de repente no ha pasado nada? - pregunté yo con tono incrédulo.

Quistis rió en voz baja y se recostó sobre la silla.

Conociéndola, seguro que prefería pensar eso, a pensar que Rinoa se estaba burlando de ella con aquellos flirteos ridículos.

- Ya veo... - murmuré, y continué tecleando.

Seifer tenía un día más para dar señales de vida, si no... tendría que buscarlo yo misma.

* * *

- No cantes victoria tan rápido, jovencita, ¿has pensado ya qué harás?

Seifer caminaba a mi lado, con ambas manos agarradas tras su nuca y mirando a cada persona que pasaba cerca de nosotros como si no fuese más que un escarabajo pelotero. Como cada día sobre aquella hora había venido a toparme con él de camino a la cafetería, y me había obligado a pasarle el "parte" del día... Quería saber cómo habían ido las clases, si había estado Quistis en alguna, si había hablado con ella... A decir verdad comenzaba a asustarme que se tomase tan en serio lo que seguramente no era más que una chorrada visto desde fuera.

- No canto victoria, sólo digo que está bien claro que he conseguido lo que me pediste... - maticé – Querías que me distanciase de ella, que Quistis pensase que soy... inofensiva... y es más, diría que he conseguido ser casi invisible.

Asintió dos veces con la cabeza y guardó silencio durante no más de dos pasos.

- ¿Y ya has pensado qué harás después? - volvió a preguntarme.

Os seré sincera, no lo había pensado demasiado. O más bien no había llegado a pensar nada que me pareciese factible. Mi imaginación es algo bastante estándar, ya habéis visto el tipo de chorradas que había hecho días atrás intentando llamar la atención de Quistis, pero creo que el principal problema que estaba encontrando era mi duda sobre si debía seguir algún tipo de estrategia en especial para seducir a otra mujer... o si serviría lo mismo de siempre.

- Había pensado... en – me paré a pensar a fondo cuál de las posibilidades que se me habían ocurrido contarle... y todas me parecían igual de absurdas – Tal vez proponerle a Selphie que limpiemos el Lagunamov... si le pedimos a Quistis que nos ayude, podría montar alguna escenita con la manguera y el jabón...

- ¿Sabes que es una nave espacial, verdad? - me preguntó él.

- Ya no se usa como nave espacial – le informé yo –, Laguna se la regaló al Jardín de Balamb como muestra de gratitud y...

- Me importa un pepino... - me cortó - ¿Sabes cuánto mide? Ni siquiera Selphie está tan loca como para ponerse a limpiarlo con esponjas y una manguera.

Fruncí el ceño un poco, aunque esa era exactamente la conclusión a la que yo misma había llegado.

- El personal que vigila el parking también se encarga del mantenimiento y lavado de los coches... - le aclaré. La primera idea era lavar algún tipo de vehículo, pero aquello tampoco tenía mucho sentido.

- Deberías intentar recrear lo que pasó, y ver qué hace ella – murmuró Seifer, rascándose la barbilla.

Habíamos llegado al pasillo de los dormitorios, donde tenía pensado cambiarme y prepararme para las clases prácticas de aquella tarde antes de bajar a almorzar.

- ¿Lo que pasó? - pregunté yo.

- Dices que Quistis te besó, ¿no? - preguntó – Creo que lo más seguro sería crear un ambiente parecido, aunque no exactamente igual, para que no sospeche demasiado... y ver si reacciona de la misma manera.

- Cuando ella me besó... - repetí yo, pensando en aquella posibilidad.

Seifer se giró hacia mí con una ceja levantada y se paró en seco a dos pasos de mi habitación.

- ¿Cuando _ella_ te besó?

No me había dado cuenta, pero al pronunciar yo aquella misma frase había remarcado un tanto la palabra 'ella', ya que al decirme Seifer 'lo que pasó' mi cerebro había dudado por unos instantes entre aquel primer beso, y lo que ocurrió después en la habitación de Quistis.

Debí ruborizarme un tanto, y Seifer comenzó a mirarme de manera extraña.

- Claro, ella – contesté, como si fuese la única posibilidad –. Tampoco es que me vaya besando una persona distinta cada día...

Intentaba que sonase a algo entre la broma y la burla, quería que se olvidase de aquel detalle lo antes posible y esperaba que ofenderlo hablándole como si fuese idiota sería suficiente.

- ¿Ves como hay cosas que no me estás contando? - dijo después, su sonrisa aún más amplia.

Durante aquellos días había insistido especialmente sobre lo que había ocurrido con Quistis, me pedía detalles y a veces me hacía alguna pregunta trampa, esperando que me contradijese o que cometiera algún error como el que se me acababa de escapar.

- Seifer, deja de decir tonterías... - le pedí yo, mientras buscaba la tarjeta que abría mi puerta.

- Hay algo en toda esta historia que no me encaja... acabas de decir 'cuando ella' como si hubiese pasado más de una vez... Dices que sólo quieres saber si Quistis es lesbiana, pero no me lo creo – dijo, cruzándose de brazos frente a mí.

Realmente era lo que pretendía, necesitaba saber si aquellos rumores del pasado estaban en lo cierto o no, necesitaba saber que Quistis no era la zorra insensible que había creído hasta entonces.

- Si lo único que quieres es información, sólo tienes que pedirle a esa cotilla de Tilmitt que pregunte aquí y allí por ti – me dijo, y yo sopesé la posibilidad por un instante.

No se me había ocurrido, pero sabía que Selphie era la mejor consiguiendo información. Aún así, llevaba semanas con la mosca detrás de la oreja, y si le preguntaba algo así, corría el riesgo de que atase cabos, y terminase por sospechar aún más sobre esas cosas que ya sospechaba de Quistis y de mí. Hasta ahora estaba convencida de que había pasado algo, si le daba pistas sobre qué podía ser, sería aún peor.

- A no ser que no me hayas contado toda la verdad... - dijo de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño.

Se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que le ocultaba mucho más de lo que le había contado... y aunque tenía razón, yo tenía que continuar fingiendo que no era así.

- Sí lo he hecho – le aseguré.

– Es que no paro de darle vueltas a algo... Dices que Quistis te besó, y has oído ciertos rumores. Así que necesitas satisfacer tu curiosidad y saber si son ciertos o no, pero...

No me gustaba nada como sonaba ese "pero"

- En mi opinión, si alguien te besa y no te da ninguna explicación al respecto... queda más que claro cuáles son sus intenciones – reflexionó – por lo menos queda más que claro que tiene cierto interés...

- Habíamos bebido... - me defendí, girándome y emprendiendo de nuevo el camino hacia los dormitorios.

- ¿Ves como me ocultas cosas? - me acusó él – Eso lo cambia todo...

Caminaba dando grandes zancadas, y en menos de tres pasos ya estaba a mi lado, mientras pensaba en voz alta.

- Creo que yo besé una vez a alguien en un bar, y no sé si era un hombre o una mujer... - murmuraba – ni siquiera lo recuerdo, así que ni siquiera me planteé por qué lo hice...

Continuó caminando, pero se quedó callado, pensando profundamente.

- Sigues sin ser totalmente sincera... - volvió a acusarme – No puede ser simplemente eso, no es sólo que te besara por haber bebido demasiado...

- Yo había discutido con Squall y estaba un poco... desanimada... Así que Selphie se presentó con Quistis en mi habitación y traían algo para beber, después llamamos a Irvine para que se llevase a Selphie, que estaba borracha como una cuba, y continué hablando con Quistis. Me sinceré con ella y ella me escuchó, y me miró mientras sonreía, y de repente me besó – lo solté todo de golpe, esperando que con algo más de detalle dejase de interrogarme.

- Y eso te confundiría, y podrías pensar que Quistis sentía pena, o tal vez actuó sin pensar... - dijo, dando bastante en el clavo sobre lo que pensé después de aquello – Pero no es tan gordo como para que te hayas obsesionado de esta manera...

Y tenía razón, lo gordo vino después, pero no iba a contárselo.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación se paró a mis espaldas mientras yo abría la puerta, y cuando me giré hacia él había una expresión extraña en su cara, como si acabase de caer en la cuenta de algo.

- Te gustó... - dijo.

Yo no supe qué contestarle.

- Te gustó hasta el punto de dejar que siguiese besándote... - sentía mi cara bastante más caliente que hacía dos segundos – No intentas saber si Quistis es lesbiana, lo que quieres saber es...

- ¡No digas tonterías! - le grité, y entré en mi habitación antes de que continuase hablando.

Cerré la puerta dando un buen golpe, y me tapé los oídos como una cría para no continuar oyéndolo mientras se reía al otro lado.

- ¡Sé sincera, Rinoa, o no podré ayudarte! - dijo desde el pasillo, y luego pude oír sus pasos mientras se alejaba.

Estaba siendo sincera, tan sólo prefería guardarme los detalles de lo que había ocurrido realmente.

* * *

Entró en mi despacho como si fuese el dueño del Jardín, y se sentó en una de las sillas que había frente a mi escritorio, cruzando los pies sobre el mismo. Me miró con aire triunfal, y se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina.

- Espero que toda esta arrogancia sea porque has conseguido algo, y no porque te salga así de natural aunque seas un fracasado – le dije con tono de pocos amigos. No se me conocía por mi paciencia, y que me hubiese tenido durante días sin saber nada de lo que tramaba no me hacía especialmente feliz.

- Por lo pronto traigo una convicción férrea de que aunque no hiciésemos nada, tu querida instructora conseguiría con el tiempo lo que quisiera de su brillante alumna – soltó sin más, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Aunque he de confesar que yo prefiero que hagamos algo... este nuevo entretenimiento consigue que los días se me pasen volando por fin.

Giré un poco mi silla para prestarle toda mi atención, y entrelacé mis manos bajo mi barbilla, apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio.

- Déjate de tonterías y suelta lo que sabes – le ordené.

- Rinoa sigue sin contarme exactamente todo lo que ha pasado, pero dice mucho más con sus mentiras y silencios de lo que cree... - me aseguró – Por ahora estoy convencido de que ha pasado algo más que un solo beso, o por lo menos en más de una ocasión... y también estoy seguro de que Rinoa está mucho más interesada en Quistis de lo que quiere ver.

- ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro? - le pregunté, reticente.

- Estoy seguro, qué más da el por qué – contestó despreocupado, mientras se recolocaba sobre la silla – Lo importante es lo que viene ahora. Aunque no te traiga todos esos detalles jugosos que tanto ansías, pervertidilla, te traigo un plan en el que no puedo jugar solo... bueno, sí que podría, pero sería mucho más ilegal de lo que sería con tu ayuda...

Levanté una ceja suspicaz, y aguardé en silencio durante un par de segundos, esperando a que continuase hablando.

- De lo único que me ha dado detalles es de qué ocurrió para que Quistis la besase... aquella "única" vez – dijo, señalizando con un gesto de sus dedos lo poco creíble que le parecía que hubiese ocurrido una sola vez -. Al parecer Rinoa estaba bastante depre por alguna chorrada que le había pasado con Squall, y a esa loca de Tilmitt le pareció buena idea animarla haciendo una pequeña fiesta privada en su habitación... Llevó a Quistis, y pasaron un buen rato bebiendo juntas y haciendo tonterías de amiguitas. Al final Selphie se fue y Quistis y ella continuaron hablando sobre sus asuntos y problemas... En cierto punto a Quistis debió darle mucha pena y actuó sin más, o debió pensar "¡Bién! ¡Ha bajado la guardia! Ahora mírala a los ojos, sonríe, y bésala... y cuando quiera darse cuenta de lo que está pasando llevaré una hora dándome un festín con sus–

El pisapapeles de Squall que tenía a mi derecha, con forma de león, le pasó rozando el flequillo. Conseguí lo que quería, que dejase de decir idioteces y se centrase de nuevo en lo que había ido a hacer.

- No necesito saber qué clase de estúpidas fantasías tienes en la cabeza – le dije cruzándome de brazos – Cuéntame de una vez ese plan tuyo, y que sea breve... Piensa que si he fallado, ha sido porque la sangre sale fatal de estas moquetas...

Era un maldito masoquista, sólo había que ver la forma en que sonreía sin darse cuenta cuando le hablaba de aquella manera. Lo hacía ahora, y lo había hecho desde que lo conocía.

- Bueno, he pensado que si conseguimos recrear aquella situación, conseguiremos el mismo resultado... Y eso sería muy bueno para Quistis – me aseguró -. Rinoa está empecinada en averiguar si Quistis tiene ese tipo de tendencias sexuales, y está dispuesta a ponerse en esa situación de nuevo. Y si estoy en lo cierto, lo único que conseguirá es confundirse más aún ella misma, y con algo de suerte empezar a entender que es ella la que no puede sacarse de la cabeza a la instructora.

- ¡Genial! - dije yo, levantando ambos brazos en el aire – Sólo tenemos que conseguir que Rinoa vuelva con Squall, que vuelvan a discutir, que Selphie vuelva a sentir pena por ella y decida animarla, que vuelva a pedirle a Quistis que la ayude, que vuelvan a hacer esa estúpida fiesta y que Quistis no vea que es una encerrona. ¡Eres tan brillante que me está costando horrores no tirarme encima tuya y besarte ahora mismo!

Como toda contestación, él se recostó en la silla, abrió ambos brazos en el aire como invitándome a que me abalanzara sobre él, y sonrió de manera triunfal.

- El sarcasmo es algo que desconoces por completo, ¿verdad? - le pregunté yo, frunciendo el ceño.

- No, lo conozco muy bien... - dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Pero oye, nunca se sabe... He pensado que si te seguía el rollo a lo mejor colaba...

- Tu plan es ridículo, Seifer... - le dije por fin, incapaz de seguir oyendo tonterías.

- Es que ese no es mi plan... - me aclaró – Podemos recrear lo básico de aquella situación, aunque no sea exacta.

- ¿No te he dicho antes que fueses breve? - le recordé.

- Lo que necesitamos, es una excusa para que se tomen una o dos copas juntas, y que finalmente se queden a solas... Preferiblemente en uno de sus dormitorios... - me explicó por fin -. Y sí, la excusa perfecta sigue siendo que necesiten animar a una amiga desanimada...

No había concretado a qué amiga, así que no me costó nada entender que no se refería ni a Quistis ni a Rinoa. Y aún recordaba perfectamente que había comenzado aquella propuesta pidiéndome que lo ayudase en su plan.

- Y cuando hablas de una amiga desanimada... ¿te refieres a mí? - le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- No, Quistis es demasiado lista... Y pensar que tú puedas tener sentimientos y por lo tanto que puedas necesitar que te animen en los momentos difíciles de tu simple vida no sería factible – sentenció como si tal cosa –... La instructora sabría que es una trampa mucho antes de que terminasen de contárselo. Había pensado en otra persona algo más... emocionalmente... hipersensible.

Habló como si le hubiese costado encontrar la descripción correcta, pero en cualquier caso tenía una idea bastante clara de a quién podía estar refiriéndose.

* * *

- ¡Para! - volvió a murmurar Selphie, mientras Irvine continuaba susurrándole tonterías al oído, con la mano supuestamente sobre sus rodillas. A decir verdad, prefería no saber donde la tenía exactamente.

De vez en cuando el vaquero parecía algo más dado a los flirteos que de costumbre, y Selphie intentaba por todos los medios que no tontease así delante de otras personas. Pero bastaba con verla para saber que realmente no le molestaba en absoluto lo que hacía.

- ¿Podéis parar los dos...? - les dijo Rinoa, y Selphie la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- No estamos haciendo nada... - le dijo. Y Rinoa movió una de sus cejas y resopló mientras hacía otra anotación más en el libro que tenía abierto mientras almorzaba – Cuando estabas con Squall eras menos cascarrabias...

La aludida frunció el ceño un tanto, e Irvine rió por lo bajo, apartándose un poco de Selphie, e hizo el intento de coger un trozo de carne rebozada de mi plato. Yo lo aparté de su alcance, y levanté la mirada de mi periódico.

- Ni se te ocurra tocar mi comida con esas manos... - le advertí.

- Xian, qué ánimos... - comentó él, y volvió a recostarse sobre el respaldo de su silla – ¿Queréis que os busque algún amigo con el que relajaros un poco? - dijo sonriendo, y Rinoa lo miró con un deje homicida.

- No, gracias... - le contesté yo – Tengo un par atados a mi cama y ya me basta...

La broma pareció hacerle gracia, pero Selphie continuaba mirando a Rinoa con algo de rencor.

Estábamos los cuatro almorzando en la cafetería, y las escenitas acarameladas de aquella parejita no eran nada fuera de lo normal. Pero aquella misma mañana habían dado a conocer el calendario de exámenes que empezarían en un mes, y Rinoa parecía algo agobiada, aunque aún tenía tiempo de sobras y llevaba el temario bastante bien.

Pinché un poco de ensalada de mi plato, y continué comiendo, devolviendo mi atención una vez más a las páginas de sucesos, aunque realmente no me interesaban demasiado. Fingir leer el periódico era algo que me relajaba. Por unos minutos podía pensar tranquilamente en mis cosas, y me permitía también prestar atención a los demás sólo cuando me interesaba, sin tener que estar pendiente de otras tonterías. También me permitía observar con cierta cautela a Rinoa, y me tranquilizaba ver que seguía tratándome con la misma naturalidad desde hacía días.

A decir verdad una parte de mí se sentía algo decepcionada. Aunque sus rechazos y aquella especie de mofas me hiciesen sentir incómoda a su lado, al menos me hacían sentir que ocurría algo. Ahora sin embargo, era como al principio... Pero con el inconveniente de que yo era consciente de cuánto me gustaba Rinoa. Podía disfrutar de su compañía con tranquilidad, pero tanta calma me inquietaba a ratos.

Una musiquilla ridícula comenzó a sonar, y el vaquero echó mano a uno de sus bolsillos para sacar su móvil. Frunció el ceño y pulsó un par de veces el teclado. Al cabo de un rato volvió a guardárselo en el bolsillo y se puso en pie.

- Tengo que irme, parece que hay una misión esperándome – anunció.

- ¡Pero si acabas de volver de la última! - dijo Selphie en tono lastimero. Aquella noche el muchacho había vuelto de Centra, y llevaba escasas horas en el Jardín.

- Le haré saber a la dirección lo inconforme que estás, no te preocupes – le dijo sonriendo, y después la besó en los labios antes de irse. Al pasar tras la silla de Rinoa le puso una mano sobre la cabeza, y ésta le dio un golpe en el brazo intentando que no la despeinara. Y de nuevo cada una volvió a centrarse en sus pasatiempos. El problema era que el pasatiempos de Selphie acababa de marcharse.

- No es justo que lo obliguen a irse tan pronto... - murmuró un minuto después, enfurruñada.

Ninguna de las dos le contestó nada, y Selphie volvió a suspirar, enfadada, como intentando que le hiciésemos algún caso. Pero no tuvo suerte.

Su pie empezó a repiquetear sobre las baldosas del suelo, y miró varias veces de una a otra. Sin embargo Rinoa no hizo más que ir de unos apuntes a otros, mientras mordisqueaba a ratos un sándwich de atún, y yo continué jugueteando con mi plato mientras paseaba los ojos de una esquina a otra de la misma página.

- Tal vez podría hablar con Cid... - comentó, esperando seguramente que alguna de las dos le dijese que estaba exagerando.

- ¿Vas a pedirle un aumento de sueldo... ? - preguntó una voz a mi izquierda, y las tres nos giramos para ver a Seifer acercando una silla, justo entre Rinoa y yo – Te aconsejaría una falda más corta y que no llevases sujetador... Pero creo que tu falda no puede ser más corta... y todos sabemos que ya cumples con el segundo requisito así que...

- ¡Oye! - le gritó Selphie, agarrando lo primero que encontró en la mesa, que por suerte fue una servilleta arrugada, y tirándosela a la cara.

- ¡Sólo bromeaba! - le aseguró, y nos miró a todas con una reluciente sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó Rinoa, con aire malhumorado.

- Tres preciosidades como vosotras solas en una mesa... - dijo, haciendo un amplio gesto con la mano derecha, que abarcaba desde Rinoa hasta mí - ¿Qué hombre demente podría no haberse acercado?

- Qué hombre _cuerdo_... - lo corregí, y me miraron los tres como si hasta entonces no supieran que les prestaba atención – Has dicho "¿qué hombre demente podría no haberse acercado?"... si te das cuenta es lo mismo que decir "¿Qué hombre cuerdo se acercaría?"... Para mí eso es algo bastante ofensivo, y si no es lo que pretendías es que lo has dicho mal.

Seifer comenzaba a mirarme con cierto aire aburrido. Por un segundo tuve una cierta sensación de déjà vu.

- Si no sabes utilizar las dobles negaciones, no lo hagas... - le aconsejé, y fingí volver a leer el periódico.

- Bueno, en ese caso... - rectificó – _Dos_ preciosidades como vosotras solas en una mesa... - esta vez el gesto de su brazo comenzó frente a Rinoa, y terminó frente a Selphie - ¿Qué hombre _cuerdo_ podría no haberse acercado? ¿Contenta, instructora?

Dejé escapar un resoplido, apenas una risa despreocupada, y Seifer se giró hacia Rinoa.

- Sólo he venido a saludar, mujer... - le dijo - ¿Por qué me tratas siempre así?

Hacía tiempo que se les veía deambular juntos por los pasillos, y la gente había comenzado a rumorear alguna que otra tontería sobre ellos, y lo cierto es que de los varios nuevos vecinos atentos que la saludaban y se ofrecían a ayudarla con cualquier tontería, Seifer parecía ser el único que conseguía acompañarla durante más de dos minutos seguidos. O bien Rinoa le permitía esa proximidad, o, tratándose de Seifer, era el único que no entendía o no aceptaba cuando lo estaban rechazando amablemente.

- Siento haberla ofendido, señorita... - dijo Seifer, mirando esta vez hacia Selphie - ¿Para qué quería usted hablar con el director?

Selphie lo miró, aún con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Un trato tan cortés en los labios de Seifer siempre sonaba a burla, se mirase como se mirase. Aún así, Selphie no podía desperdiciar aquella ocasión, por fin alguien se interesaba lo suficiente como para que pudiese empezar a quejarse de la inmensa injusticia que se estaba cometiendo.

- No creo que sea justo que manden a Irvine a tantas misiones – dijo finalmente, a regañadientes -. ¡Si no hace ni 12 horas que volvió de la última!

Seifer levantó ambas cejas y al parecer estaba realmente interesado por lo que le estaba contando.

- ¡Vaya! No deberían hacerlo así... - dijo, dándole la razón – Normalmente dejan mínimo uno o dos días para que los Seeds puedan descansar de una misión a otra... ¿No es cierto, instructora? - me preguntó.

- Según las leyes internas del Jardín, los Seeds están obligados a pasar un mínimo de 48 horas inactivos entre misiones – contesté yo. Era cierto que parecía precipitado que mandasen a Irvine a ninguna misión teniendo en cuenta que había llegado al Jardín aquella misma mañana.

- Espera... - dijo Seifer, como si acabase de caer en la cuenta de algo aún más extraño - ¿Tampoco le han proporcionado vehículo? Igual sí que deberías hablar con Cid... no es normal que se salten tantas normas... porque están obligados a proporcionar el vehículo, ¿no, instructora?

Volví a mirarlo por encima de mis gafas, y asentí como toda respuesta. Para eso estaban los coches que había en el garaje. Si la misión tenía lugar fuera de la península de Balamb, el Jardín estaba obligado a proporcionar un vehículo que los llevase hasta el puerto para embarcar con él hasta su destino, o que los dejase en la estación de tren, y pagar el alquiler de otro vehículo cuando llegasen a la siguiente estación.

- Qué raro... juraría que anoche vi a Irvine en la ciudad... Lo vi a eso de las dos de la madrugada en la puerta de un restaurante, como esperando... Un minuto después apareció alguien en un coche, me recordaba a una de las camareras de aquí, y después se subió, y se fueron hacia el puerto, a la zona del hotel...

- A esa hora Irvine estaba en el barco... - dijo Selphie, que lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

- Bueno, tal vez no fuese él... Era tarde, puede que me confundiera... - dijo Seifer, sin darle mucha importancia – Al fin y al cabo no es el único tipo con coleta, gabardina y sombrero de vaquero de Balamb, ¿no? - rió dando un par de carcajadas, y después se encogió de hombros – Además, aquel coche no era del Jardín, por eso me ha extrañado tanto...

Rinoa y yo nos miramos por un segundo, y después miramos hacia Selphie, que de repente parecía haber enmudecido.

- ¡Xian, qué tarde! - dijo de repente Seifer – ¡Yo debería estar preparando mis apuntes para los exámenes! Sólo tenemos un mes, ¿eh, Rinoa? - Y desapareció con las manos en los bolsillos y una cancioncilla en los labios, como si tal cosa.

- Pero... a esa hora... - murmuró Selphie, que continuaba con la mirada perdida sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Volví a mirar a Rinoa, y sus ojos me decían algo parecido a "Tenemos que hacer algo"... aunque, sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de qué podíamos hacer en ese momento.


	12. De camino al matadero

_**Just Made To Touch**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** He actualizado super rápidooo Eso merecerá algún reviewillo como recompensa, nuu? =3=

Layla Scarlett: Se, actualizando, y reactualizando XD Me alegro de que te guste la combinación de Shu y Sei, porque aún les quedan cosillas que maquinar!

Rinoa Haatirii: No digas eso mujer! Los reviews son constructivos aunque no sean críticos. Realmente, encontrar un aviso de uno nuevo, aunque solo ponga "sigue escribiendo!" Ya significa mucho para mí. Significa que escribo para que gente como vosotros disfruten de estas historias, y esa es mi principal motivación. Quiero más reviews, lectores! ò.o

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII: DE CAMINO AL MATADERO.**

* * *

Aquella mañana estaba de muy buen humor, por fin mi nueva jefa me había dado el visto bueno para terminar con aquello, y estaba casi aliviado. A decir verdad había disfrutado mucho llevando a cabo mi brillante plan, pero a aquellas alturas comenzaba a sentir pena por aquel pelele.

En una mano llevaba una bolsa con algo de comida que yo mismo había preparado, y en la otra un bulto de tela. Caminé hacia el ascensor, y entré dentro. Después pulsé el botón del nivel inferior, y continué caminando por pasillos. El tipo de seguridad volvió a mirarme con cara de pocos amigos, al parecer no le gustaba que no se le diesen demasiados detalles sobre qué estábamos haciendo, pero yo le enseñé aquella tarjeta, como siempre, y él cogió su teléfono. Hizo una llamada a comandancia, y Shu le dio luz verde para que me dejase pasar.

En aquella zona sólo permitían la presencia de los alumnos que hubiesen sido castigados, y de los profesores que los acompañasen, y todos ellos debían presentar aquella tarjeta dorada. Tan sólo con eso los dejarían pasar. En mi caso siempre hacían una llamada para asegurarse, ya que aunque tuviese la tarjeta, no era un instructor. Para todas aquellas cosas había necesitado la ayuda de Shu, y por supuesto, ella se había mostrado de acuerdo en dármela.

El tipo de seguridad pulsó un botón tras su mesa, y la puerta que había frente a mí se abrió automáticamente. Continué caminando por el siguiente pasillo mientras seguía silbando, y al llegar a la quinta celda me asomé por la diminuta ventanilla que había en el centro. Aquel recluso no podía verme, pero yo a él sí. Continuaba esposado y sentado en el mismo rincón, atado a la pared, pero de nuevo se había quitado la venda de los ojos.

Dejé el bulto de tela y la bolsa de papel en el suelo, y me eché por encima aquella estrambótica túnica azul oscura, me puse una máscara antigás sobre la cara, y me tapé la cabeza con la capucha. A continuación utilicé la tarjeta para abrir la puerta, y él levantó la mirada cuando me oyó.

- ¿Quienes sois...? - me preguntó, como cada vez que iba a verlo.

Yo señalé hacia el trozo de tela que había en el suelo, y él frunció el ceño aún más.

Me había llevado mi trabajo adecentar aquella celda para que no la reconociese, y también desorientarlo lo suficiente como para que pensase que llevaba días lejos del Jardín. También lo había dejado dormir menos horas de lo normal, y le había llevado una comida más de lo necesario al día, para que pensase que llevaba allí mucho más tiempo del que realmente llevaba.

Para empezar, tiré un colchón viejo que usaban los chicos del parking para que durmiese el viejo chucho que tenían como mascota en un rincón, y clavé en una de las paredes un par de argollas viejas, a las que enganché unas esposas y cadenas. Tuve que arrancar la tapa del inodoro que había en una esquina, ya que tenía grabado el emblema del Jardín de Balamb (lo cual me pareció muy gracioso, que pusieran algo tan importante para el Jardín en un sitio así), y ensucié un poco el suelo y las paredes con restos de aceite sucio de la cafetería, para que oliese a rancio. Como resultado, aquel sitio parecía una celda cochambrosa de algún sitio desconocido.

Después de aquello, fui a esperar a mi objetivo a la salida del despacho de Shu, y utilicé un poco de polvo de grat para dejarlo totalmente dormido.

Tiré de él hasta la puerta del despacho de Shu, y ella me ayudó a meterlo en el baño privado que tenía en aquella misma habitación. Lo atamos y amordazamos, y lo dejamos allí durante el resto del día. En cuanto anocheció y se dio el toque de queda, volví a allí para sacarlo del baño, volver a dormirlo, y llevarlo con cautela hasta la salida del Jardín. Allí me esperaba Shu con un coche, y lo despertamos para que pensase que llevaba mucho más tiempo en el vehículo. Nos dedicamos a dar vueltas por la carretera que llevaba a Balamb y alrededor del Jardín, saliéndonos un par de veces de la carretera, y paramos al lado de la playa durante una hora. Allí nos bajamos del coche y comenzamos a moverlo poco a poco de lado a lado. Entre el movimiento y el romper de las olas, tal vez pensaría que lo habíamos sacado de Balamb en algún tipo de embarcación. De nuevo lo dormí, y volví a despertarlo un par de veces. Cuando nos cansamos de hacer el idiota lo dormimos de nuevo, y lo llevamos de vuelta al Jardín para meterlo en la celda de castigo que había preparado para él.

- Ponte la venda... - dije, y él me miró durante unos segundos, desafiante.

Mi voz sonaba distorsionada por la máscara, y era imposible que me reconociese.

- Kinneas... - dije con tono amenazante – ponte la venda...

Finalmente obedeció a regañadientes, maldiciendo en voz baja, y yo me acerqué para dejarle a los pies la bolsa con la comida. Dentro había un bocadillo de atún, una manzana y una botella de agua. Tenía las manos esposadas ante su cuerpo, y no tras la espalda, y la cadena que iba de las esposas hasta una de las argollas de la pared era lo suficientemente larga como para que pudiese moverse tranquilamente por gran parte de aquella habitación. Lo único a lo que no podía llegar, era a la puerta. Aunque tampoco tenía muchas posibilidades de poder abrirlas de haberlo conseguido.

Me acuclillé frente a él, junto a la salida, y lo observé durante unos minutos, como siempre que le llevaba algo para comer, mientras él inspeccionaba qué había en la bolsa con las manos. Después, comenzó a comer.

El primer día no probó bocado, no se fiaba de que la comida pudiese estar envenenada, pero le aseguré que mi organización lo quería vivo para poder extorsionar a sus jefes. Aún así tuve que levantarme la máscara un poco y dar un par de mordiscos a lo que le había llevado para que se fiase de mí.

Cuando llevaba gran parte de la comida devorada y terminé de verificar que se encontrase bien, me puse de nuevo en pie, y salí de la celda. Me quité la capa y la máscara, y luego saqué de mi bolsillo el teléfono móvil del vaquero. En la pantalla se leía claramente un aviso con un número alarmante de llamadas perdidas. Todas de la pesada de su novia. Le envié un mensaje, el de rigor de cada día, y después reí en voz baja.

"Ahora no puedo hablar, pastelito. Estoy ocupado en la misión"

Llevaba casi cuatro días en aquella supuesta misión, y no hizo falta decir nada más para que Selphie, Rinoa y Quistis elaborasen ellas mismas el resto de aquella falsa aventura del famoso Casanova del Jardín.

Guardé el móvil en mi bolsillo, después de asegurarme de que continuaba silenciado, y volví a recorrer el camino de vuelta a la cafetería silbando alegremente.

* * *

Cuando el móvil sonó Selphie se le tiró literalmente encima. Lo tenía en el centro de la mesa, y no paraba de comprobarlo cada pocos minutos, deseosa de ver alguna señal de vida de Irvine.

- ¿Pastelito...? - murmuró en voz baja, y el pulso empezó a temblarle.

Quistis levantó la mirada del periódico, y la observó por encima de sus gafas.

Hacía varios días que habíamos descubierto que Irvine podía haber mentido sobre su última misión, y aquel mismo día, cuando desapareció diciendo que lo llamaban para otra, Selphie subió a hablar con Shu. Ella le aseguró que no era verdad, incluso le enseñó el registro de misiones programadas para lo que quedaba de mes, y vio que Irvine no tenía ningún trabajo más hasta la semana siguiente. Aún así, no dio señales de vida en lo que restó de día, y a la mañana siguiente avisó a Selphie por un mensaje, diciéndole que estaría unos días en Centra, haciendo una limpieza de monstruos en los bosques que había cerca del orfanato de Edea.

Irvine era un tipo mujeriego y de naturaleza seductora, no podía negarlo nadie, pero ninguna de las tres quería creer que estaba teniendo algún tipo de aventura con otra chica. Aún así... todo apuntaba a que podía ser verdad.

- Nunca me ha llamado pastelito... - dijo Selphie, frunciendo el ceño.

En aquellos días, Selphie pasaba de estar totalmente hundida a encenderse como la paja seca en cuestión de segundos, y era bastante impredecible. Yo había intentado buscar alguna manera de tranquilizarla, o por lo menos de convencerla para que no sacase conclusiones precipitadas. Pero con las pruebas que había, ni yo misma creía que aquello pudiese ser ningún tipo de malentendido.

- ¿Y si estuviese preparándote algún tipo de sorpresa? - preguntó Quistis, sin mirarla. Selphie miró hacia ella, cambiando la expresión de furia por una de confusión.

Quistis parecía incómoda y algo insegura, pero estaba convencida de que había dicho aquello con cierto grado de desesperación. Tampoco le gustaba ver sufrir a su amiga, y parecía que no había encontrado mejor manera para apaciguarla.

- ¿Una sorpresa...? - susurró Selphie, y Quistis la miró de nuevo por encima de sus gafas.

- Tal vez está buscando algo para ti o está preparando alguna escapada... - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros -. Sacar conclusiones sin hablar antes con él no es bueno ni para él, ni mucho menos para ti.

Yo miré a Selphie y le sonreí, pero tampoco me atreví a apoyar aquella teoría. Ella volvió a mirar hacia su móvil, algo más conforme en apariencia, y luego miré hacia Quistis, interrogándola con los ojos. Ella se encogió de hombros, y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Pastelito... ? - repitió Selphie en voz baja, y un alegre silbido captó mi atención.

Seifer acababa de entrar en la cafetería, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, y una especie de tela azul oscura bajo uno de sus brazos. Cuando me vio me guiñó un ojo, y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me acercase a él.

- ¿Queréis... que os traiga algo? - pregunté para disimular, y al no obtener respuesta me levanté y me apresuré para ir hacia donde él estaba.

Durante aquellos días no lo había visto apenas, y me extrañaba que no hubiese dedicado ni un solo minuto a molestarme con sus interrogatorios y estúpidas suposiciones sobre Quistis y yo, pero por otro lado era yo la que quería hablar con él de una vez. En parte, el asunto de Selphie e Irvine había contribuido a que pudiese relacionarme con algo más de normalidad con Quistis, y sabía que era el momento perfecto para ponerla a prueba. Ahora sólo necesitaba la forma adecuada, y no quería hacer nada raro sin haber hablado antes con Seifer. Era cierto que era un idiota, pero también era cierto que hasta ahora me había ido bastante bien siguiendo sus indicaciones.

- Buenas tardes, preciosa – me saludó, colocando un mechón de pelo tras una de mis orejas, y yo me aparté de él con brusquedad.

- Tú dirás – exigí, y le hice un gesto a una de las camareras para que se acercase a mí.

- Tenemos que movernos, y tenemos que hacerlo esta noche – me dijo -. Pero primero tenemos que hablar más... en privado...

Le pedí un refresco a la muchacha, y se lo pagué.

- Bébete eso rapidito, y ves a tu habitación. Te esperaré allí.

Terminó la frase y se fue, sin más. Cuando yo me giré hacia nuestra mesa, refresco en mano, vi que Quistis miraba hacia nosotros con cierta expresión suspicaz en el rostro. Volvió a girarse hacia Selphie, y yo cogí aire antes de volver a acercarme a ellas.

* * *

Ni siquiera le grité ni me quejé. Mi primer impulso fue golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, y su rodilla no se llevó una buena patada de milagro. Seifer se movió rápidamente hacia un lado, y fallé por pocos milímetros.

- Era la única manera, Rinoa – me aseguró.

Volví a golpearlo, esta vez en el hombro, con mi puño, y esta vez no intentó evitarlo. Me agarró de las muñecas, y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Necesitamos recrear lo que ocurrió aquella noche, y si tú no puedes volver a tener problemas con Squall, tenía que ser Selphie.

- ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? – le pregunté, furiosa.

- Porque mientes de pena, y Quistis tenía que creer que era todo verdad – dijo – Ahora necesitamos que lo sepas todo para que hagas tu parte, y tienes que actuar como no lo has hecho en tu vida.

El plan seguía pareciéndome una locura, y sobre todo me parecía increíble que Seifer hubiese llegado hasta tan lejos por ayudarme.

No… Aquello ya no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Aquel idiota estaba totalmente loco, y yo había permitido que dañase a un amigo por saciar mi curiosidad.

- El vaquero está bien, hazme caso – me repitió una vez más – Esta misma noche estará libre, y ni siquiera imaginará que tú hayas podido tener nada que ver. Todo quedará como un intento de secuestro fallido, volverá a casa lloriqueando, y esa loca que tiene por novia y él estarán mejor que nunca.

Me froté la frente con una mano, y Seifer se sentó sobre mi cama como si estuviese en su propia habitación.

- Vuelve a explicármelo paso a paso… - le pedí, sabiendo que terminaría arrepintiéndome de seguir con aquel sinsentido.

* * *

¿Alguna vez os habéis parado a pensar si los animales de granja tienen algún tipo de presentimiento cuando los llevan al matadero? Yo me lo había empezado a preguntar hacía un par de días, porque estaba convencida de que si sentían algo raro, sería muy parecido a lo que sentía yo en aquel momento.

Me acerqué al diminuto despacho donde llevaba a cabo tutorías y otro tipo de trabajos durante las horas que tenía libres por la mañana, y continué pensando en varios asuntos que me tenían un poco mosqueada.

Por un lado estaba el asunto de Selphie. Me hacía sentir incómoda, no sabía muy bien qué esperaban de mí, pero Rinoa no paraba de lanzarme miradas casi acusadoras cada vez que pasaba más de diez minutos ignorándola.

Tampoco quiero que penséis que me da igual lo que le ocurra a Selphie, la verdad es que siento mucho que esté pasándolo tan mal... Pero por otro lado, creo que ese tipo de problemas no se resuelven por darles vueltas. Hay ciertas sospechas de que Irvine pueda estar ocultándole algo, tal vez puede que incluso tenga una aventura con alguna otra chica... pero hasta que no vuelva y pueda hablar con él, no tiene mucho que hacer. En lugar de tener algo de paciencia, prefiere atormentarse dando por hecho que está engañándola, y al parecer es trabajo de Rinoa y mío ayudarla a que no lo pase tan mal.

Sinceramente... ¡no lo veo justo!

A ver, a mí me gusta Rinoa desde Xian sabe cuándo, me he decidido por fin a verlo y a aceptarlo, y ella se ha dedicado a jugar conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo. No es agradable ¿sabéis? Ahora que parece que todo vuelve a ser normal por lo menos es más llevadero, pero aún así sigue sin ser agradable. ¿Me habéis visto quejarme a los demás? Sí, tal vez un poco a Shu... Y sé que no es la misma situación, es algo complicado y si se corriese la voz de que había pasado algo entre las dos ambas nos veríamos bastante perjudicadas. Es triste, pero es así... Si un chico y una chica tienen algo, será el cotilleo de moda de... ¿qué? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos?... Si ocurre lo mismo entre dos chicas, el cotilleo también dejará de oírse en algún tiempo, pero siempre que vean a esa chica por los pasillos se acordarán de lo que ocurrió... y empezarán los murmullos.

Me senté en mi silla y dejé mis cosas sobre el escritorio. Por una vez no tenía nada que preparar ni trabajo atrasado. Aquella había sido una buena excusa para huir de la incómoda situación que había con Selphie, y lo que había conseguido a cambio era adelantar bastante la planificación del resto del curso. Pero por otra parte, ahora tenía más tiempo para aburrirme.

Suspiré, de mal humor, y me recosté sobre el respaldo de mi silla.

También me gustaría comentar que el hecho de que Irvine engañase a Selphie en sí, me parecía algo extraño. De repente la aparición de Seifer, que pocas veces suelen ser casuales, dio un par de detalles que hicieron que las tres sospechásemos. Pero sinceramente, lo que yo pensé fue que Seifer estaba intentándole tomar el pelo a Selphie. Después ella habló con Shu, incluso yo misma la llamé para preguntarle qué había ocurrido. Ella misma me aseguró que Irvine no tenía ninguna misión hasta seis o siete días después, y ahí me despisté del todo.

Por un lado, todo aquello seguía pareciéndome sospechoso, pero se mirase como se mirase, las pruebas parecían dejarlo todo más que claro.

Encendí mi ordenador, y al cabo de un minuto comencé con la rutina diaria de comprobar correo y algunas otras cosas. No llevaba ni cinco minutos cuando oí el aviso del programa que usábamos en el Jardín para comunicarnos entre el personal y alumnado. Cuando abrí dicho programa, vi el nombre de Rinoa parpadeando en color naranja. Lo abrí, y lo leí.

"¿Tienes un segundo? Se me ha ocurrido algo para echarle una mano a Selphie"

Cogí aire y lo dejé escapar por la nariz lentamente. Aquello tampoco me olía bien, pero ¿qué clase de amiga hubiese sido si me hubiese negado?

* * *

No me gustaba mentir, básicamente porque se me da de pena, y estar haciéndolo aunque fuese por escrito, me ponía nerviosa.

- Perfecto – dijo Seifer, en cuanto oyó que Quistis había contestado.

"Dime" – había escrito, simplemente.

- Déjame a mí – me dijo, y me apartó del teclado. Tecleó rápidamente, y antes de enviar el mensaje me permitió leerlo para que le diese el visto bueno.

"Me he acordado de lo que hizo Selphie por mí hace algún tiempo... aquella noche de chicas..." - no leí más de aquello, directamente lo borré y negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no? - se quejó él.

- Porque no, no me gusta como suena – contesté yo. Dicho así, sabía que ella pensaría en lo que ocurrió entre nosotras, no en lo que Selphie intentó hacer por mí. Así que no tenía sentido que yo le sacase el tema de aquella manera.

Pensé durante un buen rato, incluso comencé un par de veces aquella frase. Al final, se me ocurrió algo que tal vez sonase lógico.

"He estado pensando... Si yo hiciese algo en concreto para animar a alguien, ese algo sería lo que yo creyese que me animaría a mí, ¿no?"

Al cabo de unos segundos, contestó.

"Sí, supongo"

- Vas bien, vas bien – me animó Seifer, pendiente de aquella conversación.

El pulso me teblaba un poco, estaba tensa. Sabía que para Quistis éramos ella y yo hablando por escrito, y sabía que hablar así era mucho más fácil que hacerlo cara a cara. También sabía que no era tan imprudente como para sacar ningún tema inadecuado, pero no me gustaba que Seifer estuviese allí en ese momento. Respiré profundamente, y decidí soltarlo de una vez.

"Creo que si Selphie me montó una fiesta de chicas para animarme a mí, tal vez fuese porque eso es lo que la animaría a ella de haber estado en mi lugar"

Esta vez tardó un poco más en contestar, y yo comencé a mordisquear la uña de uno de mis pulgares mientras esperábamos a ver qué contestaba.

"¿Quieres hacerle una fiesta sorpresa? No creo que sea el mejor momento" – contestó.

Fruncí el ceño, sabía que no sería tan fácil como proponérselo y que dijese "de acuerdo"

"No me refiero a una fiesta... Quiero decir... Darle una sorpresa, tomar algo juntas o ver una película..." - Quería que sonase inofensivo, y sobre todo, que no tuviese dudas de que aquello era para Selphie.

* * *

Me eché hacia atrás, cruzándome de brazos. Sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero prefería hacer como que no me daba cuenta, y simplemente evitar la situación que Rinoa estaba insinuando.

"Podemos llevarla a cenar a algún sitio" – propuse yo.

Tardó un buen rato, y luego vi que estaba escribiendo. Dejó de hacerlo, y después apareció de nuevo el dibujo que indicaba que escribía. Llevaba haciendo eso desde que comenzó a hablarme, al parecer no sabía muy bien cómo decirme lo que tenía que decir.

"Creo que a ella le gustaría más algo más íntimo... Nosotras tres, una película y poco más" – dijo.

Levanté una ceja, y suspiré profundamente. Estaba claro que la chica insistiría hasta que dijese que sí. Aún así, tenía que preguntárselo.

"¿Estás segura?"

Esta vez no escribió nada, pasaron los segundos, y después el primer minuto, y aún no había contestado nada. Por lo visto había captado el mensaje. La última vez que hicimos aquello la noche terminó como terminó, y ella lo sabía tan bien como yo.

"Es por Selphie, Quistis..." - dijo finalmente.

Me quité las gafas y me pasé ambas manos por la cara. Era temprano para estar cansada, pero no saber lo que hacer ni qué esperar de las circunstancias me agobiaba un poco. Finalmente accedí.

"De acuerdo. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?"

Sabía que me arrepentiría de aquello. Por mucho que fuese un inofensivo plan de dos amigas queriendo animar a una tercera, dudaba mucho que pudiese relajarme lo suficiente como para sentirme tranquila.

"Pasaré a buscaros después de cenar" – dijo simplemente, y añadió una carita simpática antes de desconectarse.

Y justo así, debían sentirse los animales de granja a medida que se acercaban al matadero.

* * *

- ¡Eres la mejor! - me dijo Seifer, revolviendo mi pelo con una mano.

Yo me lo recoloqué como buenamente pude, e intenté calmarme. Aquel "¿Estás segura?" de Quistis decía muchísimo más de lo que Seifer pensaba, y continuar mintiendo después de aquella pregunta fue aún más difícil. Aquel par de palabras dejaban bien claro que se acordaba de lo que había ocurrido la última vez, y también que lo tendría en mente si volvía a repetirse aquella reunión amistosa. Sabía que llevar a cabo el resto de aquel plan iba a ser complicado si ella pensaba de aquella manera, y a decir verdad comenzaba a sentirme cada vez más insegura.

- No va a salir bien – le aseguré a aquel idiota, que no paraba de bailar a mis espaldas.

De repente comenzaba a ver hasta qué punto todo aquel plan era descabellado y exagerado. Si Selphie o Quistis se enteraban de lo que habíamos llegado a hacer simplemente por satisfacer mi curiosidad y el aburrimiento de aquel otro alumno, no nos perdonarían en la vida.

- Con esa actitud seguro que no – me dijo él. Se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama, detrás de mí, y guardó silencio por unos segundos - ¿No era esto lo que querías? - me preguntó.

Yo fruncí el ceño. En cierto modo quería hacer aquello, necesitaba saber y sin la ayuda de alguien con algo más de picardía e imaginación que yo, no podría hacerlo de aquella manera. Tan sólo conseguiría las respuestas que necesitaba preguntando directamente, y era demasiado cobarde para hacer algo así.

- Sí... - contesté yo – pero no sé si esta es la mejor manera.

Seifer suspiró, seguramente comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- El plan era simple – dijo él – Conseguir que Quistis bajase la guardia, y hacer todo lo posible por conseguir una situación como esta. Que podáis hablar las dos tranquilamente y a ser posible con la ayuda de algo de desinhibición, y después ver qué pasa.

Dicho así sonaba tan simple que parecía lo más fácil del mundo.

- Ya tenemos lo más difícil – dijo – Has conseguido que pueda fiarse de nuevo de ti, seguramente no es capaz ni de imaginar que puedas hacer ninguna tontería como hace unas semanas, y si juegas bien tus cartas, en unas horas lo verás todo claro como el agua.

* * *

Tal y como había supuesto, llegados al punto final de aquel plan Rinoa estaba a un paso de echarse a atrás, pero ya me había preparado de antemano para evitar que aquello sucediese. Ya no era sólo mi entretenimiento el que pretendía satisfacer ayudándola, si no también mi instinto de supervivencia. Sabía que Shu podía dar mucho miedo si se enfadaba, y ella estaba dispuesta a conseguir que Quistis se llevase a la chica.

- Ahora no puedes dar marcha a atrás – le dije, colocando una de mis manos sobre sus hombros.

Era así de simple. Ya no podíamos dar marcha atrás. Ni ella, ni tampoco yo.


End file.
